La falta de ti
by lucero08
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella? .. Universo Alternativo .
1. Desiciones

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la **Gran **escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

**Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?**

**Quiero agradecer a mi Beta MacPulli por la correción del fic.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **LA FALTA DE TÍ** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capitulo 1 … Desiciones**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siento una gran angustia, aún no me perdono, no sé como ¡Yo! Alice Cullen pude haber dejado abandonada a Bella. Todavía pienso que debí haberle abierto los ojos a Edward; darle otras opciones, buscar soluciones, más el cabeza dura de mi hermano no atiende razones, no cuando trata de la seguridad de Bella.

Siempre es lo mismo: el bien de Bella, la seguridad de Bella… ¿Qué pensará Bella? Me pregunto que pasaría si él, mi hermano cabeza-hueca-indiscreto-y-manipulador pensara un poco en su propio bien: No, señores, Edward Cullen no piensa en sí mismo. Cree que si no está Bella, él no merece vivir. Oh… la seguridad de Bella. Si tan sólo supiera que lo mejor para Bella –y he repetido tanto su nombre que ya me empiezo a marear- es él, no la hubiera dejado; Bella es un imán andante para cualquier peligro (o problemas) a diez millas a la redonda. Mi angustia crece día a día, porque Edward me prohibe ver el futuro de Bella. Edward, Edward, Edward…

Cuando volteo a mi derecha veo sentado a Jasper, que me mira atentamente. El sabe que no la estoy pasando bien: noto sus ojos interrogativos por la angustia que me consume. A él no le gusta verme así y yo intento contenerme para no angustiarlo a él, pero ya no puedo más. Tengo que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

Todavía recuerdo cuando un día después del cumpleaños de Bella, Edward nos rogó- literalmente- que nos marcharamos de Forks. Protesté, pero el sólo decía que era lo mejor para Bella, que "si la quieres, lo entenderás". Idiota.

Y así nos fuimos. Primero Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper; luego Carlisle y Esme y por último Edward y yo. Fue completamente doloroso. Mis padres habían perdido una hija, mis hermanos, una hermana y Edward al amor de su vida, sólo por su terquedad de mantenerla a salvo. El no entendía que Bella solamente quería estar a salvo con nosotros.

Con el tiempo la extrañamos mucho. Edward me prohibió vigilar el futuro de Bella, aunque a veces desobedecía, sólo para ver a Bella entrando al instituto o en su defecto, salir de el. Y Edward… parecía un muerto en vida, mientras se encerraba en su cuarto escuchando melodías románticas, sin poder llorar su dolor, sin darse cuenta que toda la familia sufría. Cuanto dolor por mantener la humanidad que ni Bella deseaba.

Hace poco tiempo, no más de dos años, sentí que algo malo había pasado con la novia de mi hermano, más cuando intenté ver su futuro, no logré ver nada. Me rebané los sesos intentando encontrar una razón lógica para eso, pero no pude, además que Edward ya empezaba a sospechar que le ocultaba algo: traducir novelas al japonés tradicional no era lo mejor cuando estaba cerca de él. Y como estaba enpeñado en la seguridad de Bella, no me dío la valentía necesaria para encararle.

Pero hoy si la tengo, y no voy a dejar que él (¡él!) ponga en peligro la vida de Bella. Esta vez no perderé. Necesito regresar y ver que está con todas sus extremidades en su sitio.

Y lo necesito ahora.

—¡Edward! — Grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones— Necesito hablar contigo, ¡ahora!

* * *

De ahora en último, me he dado cuenta de que Alice necesita regresar a Forks. Como hace tres años que salimos de ahí y Alice todavía no se calma, cada día está más alterada, y si no fuera por Esme, mi adorable esposa, estoy seguro que le habría saltado encima a Edward para darle sus buenas tortas para que entre en razón.

— ¡Edward!— Y ahí estaba mi pequeña duende, usando sus pulmones— Necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!

Salgo de mi estudio para dirigirme a la sala, donde seguro habrá pelea.

* * *

—¡Edward! — Mi pequeña retoño grita a su hermano. Tendré que castigarle por gritar dentro de la casa…— tengo que hablar contigo ¡ahora! — podría quitarle el auto…

Alice no entiende que no hay necesidad de gritar, ni que por un par de gritos Edward cambiará de opinión. Aunque quizás…

Creo que va siendo la hora de regresar a Forks.

* * *

—¡Edward! — El duende se mete con el lince… ¡Pelea!— necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!

¡Pasteles voladores! ¡Esa enana si que sabe gritar! Espero que atice bien a Edward, para que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar, aunque si no lo hace… encantado lo haré yo.

Mmmm, parece que Rose se ha puesto un conjunto nuevo…

* * *

—¡Edward— Otra vez Alice— necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!

Otra vez no… creí que cuando Edward abandonara a esa humana –que a propósito no le encuentro ningún atractivo- se acabarían las peleas, pero ¡no! Me equivoqué, y mi familia se ha visto afectada, sobretodo Alice. Me da tanta pena verla así.

Quizás es hora de volver a Forks solo para que Edward se deje de lloriquiar por las esquinas.

Hmmm, creo que será mejor que me vaya de la sala, ya que parece que a Emmett le ha gustado mi ropa nueva.

Y salí corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

Cada vez que veo a Edward me siento culpable. ¡Si tan solo me hubiera podido controlar en la fiesta de Bella!... quizás mi familia no estaría en este caos. Pero sobretodo Alice no estaría sí de angustiada ni confundida: me duele verla así. Sé que Alice necesita regresar, así que para enmendar mi error, pienso apoyarla en todo lo que decida.

Alice se levantó de la silla, tomó aire y gritó.

— ¡Edward! — Realmente no me sorprendió, ya que desde hace un momento que se sentía bastante decidida— necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!

* * *

Han sido tres largos años de tormentos, en los que me pregunto siempre ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Seguirá con vida, tal cual me prometió? Y la más importante… ¿Seguirá pensando en mí?

Y cada vez me respondo a mi mismo: no seas idiota, que lo más seguro es que ya habrá echo su vida con algún humano común y silvestre.

-¡Edward! — ¿Qué querrá Alice? — necesito hablar contigo ¡Ahora!

La verdad es que és la última parte la que me sorprende: después de buscar a Victoria en Sudamérica, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Que ironía. Y lo pero es que Alice no entiende que estar separados es lo mejor para Bella…

Me dispongo a bajar para otra amena charla con mi hermana, donde me ofrecerá un té y pasteles antes de lanzarme granadas. Por eso es grande mi sorpresa cuando bajo y me doy cuenta que están todos reunidos… y pensando en recetas de cocina, el vestido nuevo de Rosalie (Emmett, por favor contrólate) y cosas varias. Odio cuando me bloquean sus pensamientos, bueno, a excepción del oso de Emmett.

—Alice, ¿que deseas?

—Edward, estoy segura que sabes mejor que yo que es lo que deseo.

Así que Alice está de nuevo con trabalenguas. Por supuesto que sé lo que quiere Alice. Quiere poner en peligro a Bella "por su seguridad". Yo sé lo que seguro para Bella. Y Alice no está ahí.

— ¿Es que no entiendes que no eres precisamente— y hago énfasis en la palabra— lo mejor para ella, Alice?

El duende hizo una pausa mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Edward, escucha lo que tengo que decirte —mas la corté antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Este tema está zanjado. Por favor, no quiero más discusiones de este tipo que no llevan a nada.

—Creo que deberías escuchar lo que dice Alice, cariño— la dulce voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Acaso ¿había visto Alice… algo? "Por favor", repitió mi madre en su mente, que no estaba ocupada ahora en libros de cocina.

—Habla rápido.

Alice tomó aire y habló al modo vampírico. O sea, muy rápido.

—Hace dos años tuve un presentimiento sobre Bella, Edward— me informó Alice— y traté de ver en su futuro. ¡Nada, Edward, nada! He tratado a diario, pero— hizo una pausa dramática que duró menos de un segundo— no hay futuro.

Estaba anonadado. Por supuesto que entendía lo del no-futuro. ¿Es que acaso Bella estaba… muerta? Sabía que eso significaba, pero no quise enterderlo. Por alguna razón, no podía formular las palabras "Bella" y "Muerta" en una oración sin el "no está" en el medio.

— ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?

— Edward, tu no se lo permitías— dijo Jasper, como siempre, protegiendo a Alice— era por "el bien de Bella".

Realmente me molestaba que citaran mis argumentos en mi contra, pero en ese momento no me molestó. ¡Bella estaba muerta! O… ¿era una treta de Alice para volver a Forks, ir a la casa del jefe Swan mientras su adorable hija hacía la colada, tocar la puerta y abrazarnos y ser todos felices hasta la eternidad? Pero me dí cuenta que Alice no era tan malvada como para hacerme sentir que el pecho me estallaba, de ir a Italia a correr desnudo en la fiesta de San Marcos a plena luz del día, ni de gritar a los cuatro vientos mi dolor.

—Escucha Edward, no me importa si me crees o no, pero tú vas a regresar conmigo a Forks aunque te tenga que llevar amarrado— me apuntó con el dedo índice— porque yo igual extraño a Bella.

— Ella tiene razón, Edward— la voz de Jasper me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo—, nosotros también extrañamos a Bella. Y yo prometo comportarme.

—Además, nosotros te ayudaremos a amarrar a Edward si es necesario, enana— Emmett se puso de pie e hizo un gesto con el puño cerrado.

—No irá sola, Edward— esta vez Carlisle me miraba a mí— todos la acompañaremos..

Y en ese momento, todos, incluidos Rosalie, expresaron su apoyo a la idea. Regresaríamos a Forks.

— ¡Regresaremos a Forks! — gritó Alice.

Amén.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** N/A**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bueno despues de armarme de mucho valor decidí subir el primer capitulo, este fic se basa en el oneshot que escribí anterior mente. La pueden encontrar en mi profile, así que espero que me regalen un RR

**:**

**:**

**RR**

**:**

**:**

**\\//**

**\/**


	2. De regreso a Forks y una Carta

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta MacPulli por la corrección del fic. También quiero agradece a Alex-cullen-pattinson por dejar el primer rr.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 2… De regreso a Forks y una Carta

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vamos de regreso a Forks. Árboles, nubes, lluvia… y quizás el cadáver de ella, Bella. Conduzco a la mayor velocidad posible en mi Volvo plateado mientras me pregunto una infinidad de cosas. ¿Qué será lo que encontraré?

Todos esperan saber de Bella. Yo simplemente quiero que lo que Alice nos dijo sea un gran malentendido. Tengo tanto miedo… no podría soportar que por mi estupidéz le haya pasado algo. Si así fuera, no podría perdonarme nunca. Nunca.

Veo como el auto de mi padre vaja la velocidad, y empieso a escuchar pensamientos , estoy en lo correcto estamos serca de Forks

— ¿No son los Cullen? Pero es…— escucho algunos pensamientos mientras paso a una velocidad "decente" por la calle principal de Forks. Mi celular suena: es Carlisle.

—Vamos a comprar víveres, Edward— dice mi padre— Vamos con tu madre, ¿nos acompañarás? Los chicos ya se adelantaron.

—Está bien, te sigo. — El auto de Rosalie guiaba la marcha hacia la salida contraria de Forks, mientras con mi padre enfilabamos hacia un supermercado.

Me estacioné frente a la tienda Bloqueé todo pensamiento ajeno: no necesito saber que piensan, sus caras son muy expresivas. Sorpresa… ¿Enojo? Y desaprobación. Estoy confundido.

— ¿Edward? — Me susurra mi padre, al ver mi inquietud— con Esme ya terminamos. ¿Necesitas algo especial? — dijo mientras sacaba una caja de CD. Tenía letras doradas y decía "Recopilación de Clásicos, de Debussy a Mozart"

-tranquilo Edward ya terminamos- me susurra Carlisle al ver mi inquietud

—¡No puede ser! — escuché murmurar a alguien con sorpresa. Por su voz y por su olor (sangre humana, un perfume clásico y pasta de dientes) podría asegurar que es Lauren Mallory— ¡Qué sinverguenza! — escuché un taconeo furioso—esto se tiene que saber…— y mencionó algo de "ya no está. ¡Ahora regresa! Debo aclarar que no entendí nada. Aunque… podría ser Bella. O solamente me estaba volviendo demasiado paranóico.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? — me preguntó Esme con visible preocupación. Ahora ella tenía el CD de Debussy

Conseguí articular una afirmación. Carlisle llevaba una cesta con comestibles, en la Esme guardaba el CD. Me guiñó el ojo y me acarició el cabello.

Finalmente, mientras mis padres pagaban la compra, me ganó la curiosidad y decidí abrir mi mente. Instantaneamente me llegaron muchos pensamientos, cuál imán. "… después del daño que causaron… ¿Cómo se atreven?"; "¿Se abrán enterado, y por eso volvieron?"; "… creo que sus sentimientos eran sinceros cu…"; " realmente no creo que sean culpables de todo, pero si tienen algo de culpa y…"

De nuevo vuelve la paranoia. ¿Es Bella?

Decidí cerrar mi mente. No podría sacar nada en claro, y no quería torturarme más que lo necesario. Rápidamente -hablando en términos humanos, claro- salimos del local y subimos a nuestros autos para ir a casa. Después de un camino tal cuál lo recordaba, entramos y ví que mis hermanos se habían encargado de quitar las sabanas blancas que cubrían los muebles.

Un olor llena la casa. Viejo, pero persiste. Es la mezcla del perfume de Bella, con la esencia justa del pecado de su sangre para volverme loco. Sonreí al darmen cuenta de lo mucho que le extraño. ¿Sus labios seguirán iguales? O ¿Estarán fríos, besando gusanos en la fría tierra de un cementerio?

No, no, no. No debo pensar en eso. Subí a mi habitación, donde los muebles visten de blanco todavía. El olor era más fuerte. Me senté en el sillón, que era lo único que no estaba cubierto por sábanas. El olor era más… puro, en ese lugar. Las dudas, la nostalgia y todos los recuerdos, buenos o malos me invadían. "Te amo", le dije a su recuerdo. Te amo.

Lentamente regresé de mi paraíso a mi infierno personal. Me removí, incómodo, ya que estaba sentado sobre algo. Y cuando lo encontré –amarillento por el tiempo- , me dí cuenta de que era un sobre.

En ese momento, si mi corazón latiera, seguramente hubiera estado desbocado. La caligrafía de Bella marcaba mi nombre en la solapa del sobre.

_N/A: apartir de aquí recomiendo la canción "MORI" de grupo tranzas_

_**De Bella, para Edward:**_

_Distante y frío te sentí. El final se acercaba (…)_

_**Distante y frío te sentí. El final se acercaba y la hora de despertar se  
anunciaba. ¿Sabes? Para mí todo este tiempo fuiste un sueño del cual algún  
día tenía que despertar.**_

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Veía a Bella, con la estupefacción pintada en su perfecto rostro mientras una lágrima caía en su mejilla. _

_**Eres un Dios para mí. Mi mente y mi corazón nunca, nunca se cegaron. Siempre supe que el final  
sería como el de aquellos sueños que quieres soñar hasta el sueño eterno,  
y una esperanza tenía que nunca despertara. Hoy te vas, tras tus palabras  
cortantes como puñales. No lloro, no grito y no te odio. Sólo una parte de  
mi se ha muerto**_

_Que equivocada. El sueño era ella, que conocía lo peor de mí y que aún así, me amaba. Me hubiera gustado que llorara en mi hombro, me gritara mis errores y me odiara por aquellas cosas que hago sin saber. Estaría conmigo. Juntos, algún día el dolor cesarí . Yo también me sentía más muerto que de costumbre._

_**Pasan días en las que no veo, no siento y no recuerdo. Cual zombi. ¿Por qué?  
Simplemente no vivo para estar sin ti, no conozco otra cosa que estar contigo  
y hoy, no estás.**_

—_¿Qué he hecho? — le dije a la carta, como si fuera Bella— Yo tampoco sé como vivir sin ti._

_**Hoy creo que finalmente enloquecí. Corro peligro, mi mente grita con tu voz  
aterciopelada, y cómo sangre nueva en mis venas siento que vuelvo a vivir,  
que esa parte que mataste se reconstruye. Es una ilusión. Quizás una muestra  
de lo que me queda de cordura se pierde.**_

Yo cerraba los ojos y la veía. Sabía que estaba ahí.

_**No sé. No importa. Sólo se que es hermoso y que haré lo que sea necesario  
para mantener una parte tuya en mi. ¿Rompo la promesa que te hice? Quizás  
si, más no importa: el primero en romperla fuiste tú.**_

_**Te escucho una y otra vez y te siento cerca de mí, como si nunca te  
hubieras ido. Debería valorar más mi vida, que ya no es tal cuando no estás  
aquí.**_

_**No se si algún día leerás esto: en realidad no sé si regresarás. El  
tiempo pasa, inevitablemente, al menos para mí. Envejeceré y moriré.  
Cuando el tiempo pase… ¿Te acordarás de mí?**_

_**No lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura. No importa que mi cabello pase de  
café a blanco, no importa que el paso del tiempo se marque en mi rostro y que  
a una edad avanzada pierda mis recuerdos: siempre estarás en mi mente. Porque  
mantendré vivo tu recuerdo y tu nombre, Edward. Recuerda lo que me pediste un  
día: vive. Ahora te lo pido yo. Pase lo que pase, vive. Se felíz.**_

No puedo ser felíz sin ti, Bella. No puedo vivir si no estás aquí. Y prometo solemnemente que te buscaré. Aunque estés viva o muerta. Porque la falta de ti me provoca un vacío en el pecho en el lugar en el que estaba mi corazón. El que estaba muerto y tú reviviste. Y cuando nos fuimos, te quedaste con él. Pero sé que late junto a ti en algún lugar. De una manera extraña, sé que estás viva.

_**Siempre tuya… Bella**_

Siempre, siempre tuyo… Edward

Cuida mi corazón. Lo he dejado contigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buen hasta aquí llega el capitulo 2 … pienso actualizar los fines de semana, talvez antes según los rr

Agradecimientos

Alex-Cullen-Patinson

Paky

Cullen4ever96

Soff098

Gracias por sus rr me hicieron muy feliz, también gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas ellos son:

Favoritos:

ARTEMISA CULLEN

Cullen4ever96

Lorenamtz

Maifer23

MEDG

Panky

Princess-vampire-dwyer

Alertas:

Cullen4ever96

MEDG

Panky

Soff098

Gracias de nuevo si recibo mas rr que la vez anterior actualizo antes ^^ hasta la siguiente


	3. Mi Familia

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta MacPulli por la correción del fic.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TÍ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 3 … Mi familia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hemos llegado a Forks. La casa está igual que siempre, a la espera de sus dueños. Espero que cuando encontremos bien a Bella, Alice y la familia se tranquilicen. Y que Rosalie deje de molestar.

—¿Edward está escuchando a Vivaldi?— Si Alice no se equivoca, es una mala señal. Desde que nos fuimos, Edward no ha escuchado música clásica. Y se siento una mezcla extraña de emociones: decisión y miedo. Realmente muy extraño.

— Es muy extraño— afirmé. Ahora era nostalgia lo que se sentía en el aire.

— Voy a ver que le pasa— Alice se levantó del sillón, pero la paré.

— Voy yo— La besé y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Edward

Cuando entré a la habitación de Edward, el estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero, con la vista fija en la pared. No se movía, pero en las manos sostenía un papel amarillento. Parecía una carta.

—Edward…—no alcancé a terminar.

— Bella estuvo aquí— me dijo. Al ver mi confusión, mayor que la suya en cualquier caso, continuó— No sé cuando. Estuvo aquí y dejó esto— me indicó el papel, que sí era una carta— Debo encontrarla. Le hice demasiado daño.

—La encontraremos —le dije— y podrás pedirle perdón. Enmendarás tu error y te casarás con ella. ¿Felíz?

— ¿Y si me rechaza?—me miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Te perdonará porque te ama, Edward.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Todavía tiene que aclarar su mente. Me retiré, y al momento de salir, seguía en la misma posición que antes

De Mozart a Chopin, y de nuevo Vivaldi. Es muy extraño, ya que Edward hace años que no escuchaba música clásica. ¿Habrá descubierto algo en Forks?

No puedo ver nada en el futuro de Bella. Es muy estresante, y a veces hace que me duela la cabeza.

—¿Edward está escuchando a Vivaldi?

—Es muy extraño— afirmó Jasper. Tenía razón: no soy la única que encuentra extraño ese comportamiento en mi hermano metome-en-todo.

Cuando me levantaba para ir a hablarle, Jasper me paró. El quiere ir. Escucho fragmentos de una conversación mientras escucho el canal del tiempo. Lluvia, pero yo veo que estará nublado la mayor parte del día. Termina el fragmento meteorológico y vuelve Jasper. Se ve extraño, aunque puede ser el olor que Bella ha dejado en la casa: debajo del dulce olor vampírico, está la esencia de su sangre. Y flores. Veo en su rostro que está angustiado.

—¿Qué pasó, Jasper? — le pregunto mientras escucho en mi mente lo que acabo de oir, "debo encontrarla".

— Muchas emociones— me besó y se sentó junto a mi— Bella le dejó una carta.

Así que una carta. Eso podría explicar su cambio. Creo que hablaré con él.

Me acerqué a su habitación, donde estaba sentado en su sillón. Tenía una carta –quizás "la" carta- en las manos.

— ¿Eddy? — no me respondió—Edward— le dije con más firmeza. Me acerqué hasta quedar enfrente de él y sacudí mi mano frente a su cara. Me miró.

— ¿Sabes, Alice? — me miró fijamente, muy fijamente. Seguramente espiaba mis pensamientos, "Adelante, metome-en-todo", pensé, mas el prosiguió e hizo una mueca— No era necesario, tú sabes, ver eso de Jasper— ¡Funciona!, debo contárselo a Rosalie y a mi madre.

— ¿Qué cosa sé, Edward? — puse mi cara más inocente.

—Debo encontrarla— se levantó— la buscaré y la encontraré.

Se levantó, me rodeó y pasó por la puerta.

— ¿Dónde vas, Eddy? — le pregunté a su sombra.

— ¿No entiendes, Alice?—levantó la voz y dijo— ¡Debo encontrarla!

—¿No entiendes, Alice? — Edward levantó la voz, cosa rara en él— ¡Debo encontrarla!

Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Si la semana pasada el nombre de "ella" era tabú, ahora es conversación obligada. Las emociones de Edward son tan fuertes que el pobre de Jasper las canaliza hacia nosotros, tanto, que incluso Rosalie cree que es preciso encontrarla. Aunque sea para que Emmett se deje de lamentar por su hermana perdida.

—Edward— menciona después escucho que pronuncia otra vez su nombre

—tengo que buscarla, tengo que encontrarla—dijo con desesperación

Creo que es hora de intervenir, sino Edward es capaz de ir a Volterra a buscarla. Lo encontré bajando la escalera, y me planté delante de él.

—Tranquilízate Edward — le dije mientras veía a Alice bajar detrás de él— no dejaré que vayas a ninguna parte hasta que te tranquilices.

—Tú tampoco lo comprendes, ¿verdad? — Me miró a los ojos con la mirada llena de angustia y resentimiento— ¿Y si fuera Esme quien esté perdida gracias a tus decisiones? ¿Harías todo lo posible para encontrarla?

Y ahí me dí cuenta. Quizás Edward escuchó algo en la tienda, y por eso estaba distraído.

—Te entiendo Edward—le dije. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, y bajé mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la de él— Tu tomaste una decisión, y ahora crees que es incorrecta. Quieres ir a buscarla. ¡Todos queremos encontrarla! — Observé como se relajaba— Aunque primero debemos entender que en tres años pueden cambiar muchas cosas, y que quizás la solución no es ir a aporrear su puerta y encontrarla haciendo la colada. Edward—hice una pequeña pausa— Bella te ama, y te perdonará.

Abracé a mi hijo y le dí unas palmadas en la cabeza. Lo dejé conversando con Alice y me dirigí hacia mi estudio, cuando me dí cuenta de que mi hijo salía por la puerta.

—El no irá a buscarla— me dijo Alice sin mirarme— Sólo saldrá a los alrededores, a cazar.

Y se sentó junto a Jasper. El me hizo un gesto, levantando el pulgar con el puño cerrado, y siguieron mirando televisión.

El oso de Emmett se acercó a Edward. "Eddy", dijo. Lo miró, lo abrazó y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Luego el se alejó junto con Rosalie, quien ha aparecido detrás de él, y se van juntos al bosque.

Estos hijos míos… Emmett se comporta como un bebé la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabe cuando lo necesitan.

Pobre de Edward.

Después de que Emmett y Rosalie se alejaran hacia su casa del bosque – donde harían yo-se-qué – escuché que mi madre me llamaba.

—Edward— me dijo, y antes de que le pudiera decir nada, prosiguió— Escuchame primero, sin interrupciones.

Después de leer la carta de Bella me quedé angustiado. Preguntas. Preguntas sin respuesta, aunque mi familia me había demostrado su apoyo, y habían tratado de ayudarme. Esme me acarició la cara y siguió.

—Cometiste un error, corazón, pero no fuiste el único — me abrazó —Nosotros no debimos, como padres y hermanos, huir de aquí, Edward. Debimos mostrarte otras soluciones, maneras de proteger a Bella sin tomar decisiones drásticas, y de paso, hacerte ver el error que cometías. Fallamos en eso — se alejó un poco y continuó— Es muy poco común encontrar a tu mitad, Edward. Carlisle pasó más de cien años sólo, al igual que tú. La mayoria de la gente no puede encontrar a su mitad, pero tú lo hiciste. — Hizo una pausa.

Mi madre tenía toda la razón. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida – por no decir toda – solo, y cuando encontré con quien podría pasar el resto de su vida humana, la abandoné. Me sentía como un saco de basura.

— Es comprensible que no quieras arriesgar su humanidad, Edward, pero piensa que ni ella la quiere. Es verdad lo que dices, no somos humanos, pero nos movemos, caminamos, hablamos y casi —hizo énfasis en "casi"— pensamos como ellos. Y Bella te ama igual. Ella te perdonará, y tú —me apuntó con el dedo— aprenderás que a las señoritas no se les abandona.

Me besó en la frente y desordenó mis cabellos. Me pelliscó la nariz –como a un niño pequeño- y se alejó en dirección a la casa. Debo pensar más en eso, y comprender que todos me apoyan, que quieren lo mejor para mi. Tal cual yo quiero lo mejor para ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¡hola! Gracias por los rr, en este capi vemos algo del sentir de Edward y del apoyo que le brinda su familia, el siguiente capitulo realmente me gusta se titula ¿y Isabella? Veremos que pasa con ella y su familia por que las reacciones de la Gente del pueblo. **_

_**Bueno el fic lo tengo adelantado pero tengo un problema, mi Beta me informo que esta ocupada y por el momento no puede seguir ayudándome **__**L**__** y eso me retrasa en actualizar. Ya que ella me ayudo hasta el 4 capitulo asi que me sugirió buscar otra Beta. Asi que si alguien le interesa convertirse en mi Beta estaría muy agradecida. Gracias a todos por sus favoritos, alertas y rr.**_

_**Gracias por los Review en el capitulo 2 a:**_

_**Suiza Cullen Swan …**_

_**Paky …**_

_**Hadelqui … **_

_**FEr93vulturi …**_

_**muchas gracias por sus rr me hacen muy feliz. Como en cada capi me llegan 4 rr en cuanto me vuelvan a llegar 4 rr actualizo ¬¬ si encuentro un beta también. **_

_**Si ustedes no agragan la historia a:**_

_**Add Story to story Alert **_

_**No les llegan el aviso de actualización, bueno nos leemos en la siguiente**_

**:**

**:**

**Aprieten el botoncito verde **

**Para regalarme un Review**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen**

**:**

**:**

**\\//**

**\/**


	4. ¿y Isabella?

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta MacPulli por la correción de este capitulo y dar la bienvenida a mi nueva Beta Veit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **LA FALTA DE TI** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 4 … **¿Y Isabella?**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reunión familiar, había dicho Carlisle, y al momento nos encontramos todos en el comedor. La última vez que los vi así fue cuando Jasper y yo nos unimos a su familia, así que supuse que debía ser importante.

Carlisle se encontraba en el puesto de honor, en la cabecera de la mesa, con Esme a su derecha. Edward se encontraba frente a ella, al lado mío y junto a Jasper, quien se encontraba encarando a Rosalie y Emmett.

—Creo que saben para qué estamos aquí—dijo mi padre mirándonos a todos—, vamos a buscar a Bella. —En ese instante Edward se tensó— Pero como no podemos salir corriendo a buscarla, a tontas y a locas, tenemos que hacer un plan.

Rosalie murmuró algo sobre "… manos problemáticos".

— ¿Un plan? —Dijo Emmett— ¡Ya sé! Vamos a su casa, tocamos el timbre y preguntamos por ella. ¿Fácil, no?

—No es tan fácil, Emmett—dijo mi madre moviendo la cabeza en un signo de negación— No sabemos que pudo haber pasado en los tres años que nos fuimos.

—Nunca hemos entablado amistad con ninguno de los habitantes de Forks. Además— protestó mi platinada hermana— siempre nos preguntarán porqué nos fuimos y porqué volvimos. Se supone que deberíamos estar en la universidad.

—Podríamos ir Edw… Emmett —dije al ver la cara de mi hermano— y yo a la casa de Charlie. No digo presentarnos como Emmett sugirió — y ahí mi hermano puso una cara de decepción— sino que podríamos entrar a hurtadillas, mientras trabaja. Podríamos encontrar alguna pista que nos ayude a localizar a Bella, suponiendo que esté en la universidad.

Esa era una de mis teorías de porqué no podía ver el futuro de Bella. Quizás al estar rodeada de tantos humanos, su futuro se encontraba demasiado influenciado por factores externos, por lo que mi mente me mostraba sólo imágenes en blanco. Cuando pensé en eso, Edward pegó un respingo. ¡Dios centellante!, debo aprender a tener más cuidado con mis pensamientos. Pero antes de que Eddy pudiera tomar alguna medida drástica, como decía Esme, Jasper habló.

—Podría ser peligroso— dijo tomándome la mano— los vecinos pueden preguntar si te ven llegar.

—No lo creo—dijo oso-oso — podríamos ir corriendo y no llevar los autos, y así no levantaremos sospechas.

A lo que Edward, visiblemente contrariado respondió negando con la cabeza y echándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—No es necesario que vayan Alice y Emmett, padre. Perfectamente puedo ir yo.

—Yo también quiero ir, Edward— protesté enseguida.

—Alice—me miró _paternalmente— _puedo ir solo, gracias.

Cuando ya me empezaba a sulfurar, mi padre, cuál moderador de debate, se interpuso entre nosotros con su cálida voz.

—Creo que Alice tiene la razón, Edward, no puedes ir solo— Pude escuchar algo que seguramente murmuraba Rosalie acerca de que "Alice siempre tiene la razón"— así que irán tú, ella y Jasper, para calmar los nervios.

—No necesito niñeras— dijo Edward rechinando los dientes.

—Edward…— dijo mi padre dando por terminada la reunión. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos.

//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hay veces en las que pienso que mi familia cree que no puedo controlarme y sólo fastidio: pero leo sus mentes y veo que están preocupados por mí. No creo estar comportándome como siempre, pero la ansiedad de saber de Bella me trae nervioso. Muy ansioso.

Después de la reunión familiar me quedé en mi pieza escuchando aquella música que escuchábamos con Bella: Debussy, música clásica y estilos alternativos, pero cuando oscureció lo suficiente, bajé hasta sala, donde me esperaban mis hermanos, quien al parecer se lo habían tomado muy en serio, ya que tanto como Jasper y Alice estaban vestidos de negro – y para asombro mío- llevaban guantes. ¬¬

— ¡La misión R.I.S.B. da inicio! — exclamó alegremente Alice desde la puerta, mientras Emmett se preguntaba sobre las siglas.

—Recopilación de Información Sobre Bella—dije antes de que Emmett preguntara. Alice me sonrió.

Antes de salir, mi padre le había preguntado a Alice si había podido ver algo sobre Bella, a lo que mi hermana respondió negativamente. Pude ver su decepción en sus ojos: ella deseaba tanto como yo tener noticias de Bella, y realmente quería ayudar. Ella pensaba que me lastimaba al no poder ver nada. En realidad a mí no me importaba, solo quería saber de Bella, comprobar que esté bien.

Corrimos y corrimos a través del bosque. Encontramos una manada de ciervos en el camino y aprovechamos de cazar algunos: si Bella seguía siendo humana (y si estaba en su casa) había que tomar todas las precauciones posibles, no vaya a ser que después del tiempo transcurrido, la indiferencia hacia su sangre se haya acabado y yo me sometiera de nuevo al influjo pecador de su sangre.

Y llegó un momento en que el espacio entre los árboles se hizo más grande y que la luz de la luna se filtraba más fuertemente en los resquicios de las hojas. Ya comenzaba la segunda parte de la operación R.I.S.B.

Después de un minuto de correr, vi su casa. No había cambiado en nada, salvo que la luz de la sala de estar se encontraba apagada, y eso significaba que Charlie no estaba mirando televisión. Pero tampoco podía escuchar sus pensamientos, y eso me dio mala espina.

Y miré hacia la ventana de la habitación de Bella, que había estado evitando dolorosamente. Y la luz se encontraba apagada. Un sudor frío, imposible con mi temperatura corporal – que por cierto era menor que la normal- me recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Edward y yo entraremos—dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio— y Jasper se quedará aquí afuera por si necesitamos contactarnos rápidamente con la familia.

Amablemente omitió la parte en que decía "… y por si algo sale mal". Era menos real cuando lo escuchaba en sus pensamientos y no en voz alta.

Nos acercamos a la casa y cuidadosamente nos acercamos a la ventana. Entramos ágilmente, como tantas veces lo había hecho yo en aquel pasado lejano en el que Bella todavía dormía en aquella habitación: porque era una habitación sin vida, donde el olor seductor del shampoo floral de Bella se mezclaba con el olor de su sangre, el polvo y la humedad. Más que nada, humedad.

Si latiera, mi corazón se hubiera retorcido. Realmente esperaba ver a Bella durmiendo en aquella cama que ahora se caía a pedazos. Era muy triste, comparar los recuerdos con la realidad.

Los muebles cubiertos por sábanas tenían una capa de polvo sobre ellos, pero en la cima de lo que era su tocador, se encontraba la foto de Bella, junto a lo que antes eran flores, pero ahora no era más que polvo. El retrato también tenía una gruesa lámina de suciedad en su cubierta.

Me dije a mí mismo que probablemente su padre la había puesto el día en que Bella se fue a la universidad, pero me respondí diciendo que seguramente Charlie limpiaría el retrato de su hija. Y no habían pensamientos: la casa estaba deshabitada, entonces… ¿¡Donde estaba Bella!?

Escuché como Jasper entraba por la ventana, seguramente mis emociones eran tan fuertes que tuvo que entrar a calmarme. En cualquier caso, funcionó y pude pensar con claridad. Alice puso su mano en mi espalda, como diciéndome que estaba allí y que podía confiar en ella.

—Será mejor que nos separemos—me dijo— yo revisaré abajo.

No esperó a que le contestara, sino que simplemente bajó. Jasper me miró y la siguió.

Estuve un rato mirando entre las cosas de Bella. Cada una tenía su olor característico, y la mayoría tenía recuerdos especialmente dolorosos en los que estábamos juntos. Me preocupó el hecho de que la mayoría de su ropa estaba en los cajones.

— ¡Edward! — Jasper me gritó— ¡Baja enseguida!

Corrí hacia las escaleras y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba en la cocina, donde mi pequeña hermana Alice se encontraba. Al igual que en el piso superior, todos los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por sábanas, y con una capa de polvo en su superficie, como si la casa llevara mucho tiempo abandonada. Me dí la vuelta y quedé enfrentando a Alice, y me dí cuenta de que ella miraba a la mesa, donde había otro retrato, solo que de Charlie.

Había una inscripción en la parte de abajo del marco del retrato, y a su lado, había un florero con lo que hace años deberían haber sido flores frescas. Se me revolvío el estómago. Quizás, quizás… quizás estaba Charlie ¿muerto? Me acerqué a leer la inscripción.

A la memoria de un hombre excepcional

Un gran hombre, padre y amigo

"_Las personas solo mueren cuando alguien deja de pensar en ellos"_

Que en paz descanse

Charlie Swan

(1965-200X)

Sufrí un pequeño desvanecimiento, como lo llamó Jasper después. El me contó que mis emociones eran tan fuertes que hice un "cortocircuito". Mi primera reacción fue de alejarme. Quería estar solo. La angustia de la muerte de Charlie, el hecho de que Bella no estaba en su hogar y no encontrar ninguna pista de su paradero me provocó una necesidad enfermiza de encontrarla. Según yo, era cosa de vida o muerte. Jasper me sostuvo, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro, mientras Alice me miraba preocupadamente.

—Prométeme algo, Edward—dijo la duende— No cometas una locura._"No_ _sabes lo que me duele saber que Charlie está muerto, pero…"_Debemos regresar a casa."_No… por favor, no…_" Irás por las buenas—esta vez me miró amenazadoramente— o por las malas. Hay que contarle esto a Carlisle.

Jasper hablaba por el móvil y le pedía a Emmett que nos viniera a buscar.

Realmente necesitaba respuestas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero dar gracias a las personas que se ofrecieron a hacer de Beta en esta historia, como tome la decisión, fue la primera persona que me respondió y se contacto con migo me apuraba seguir si no me retraso en las actualizaciones, pero muchas gracias por su respuesta ya tengo beta de nuevo y la actualizaciones si no se complican serán 2 veces por semana el Miercoles y en el fin de semana.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero rr para saber sus opiniones.

Gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas.

Gracias por sus RR en el capitulo 3 a:

**Vero****nick**

**Princess-vampire-dwyer **

**Viet**

**paky**

**sorry a Estela no salio completo se borraba el nick**

:

:

**Aprieten el botoncito verde **

**Para regalarme un Review**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen**

:

:

\\//

\/


	5. Caras conocidas Noticias deprimentes

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

**Quiro dar la bienvenida y agradecer la corrección de el capitulo a mi nueva Beta Veit GRACIAS**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capitulo 5 … Caras conocidas … Noticias deprimentes**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el trayecto a casa todos pensábamos lo mismo _"Charlie muerto ¿y Bella?"_ . Emmett miraba desconcertado por no saber nada de lo descubierto. _"Creo que Charlie murió cuando Bella se fue a la Universidad, por lo triste que se encontraba decidió no volver a Forks, de seguro las vacaciones se las pasa con su mamá en Phoenix, y no logro verla por mi teoría anterior"_ pensaba Alice tratando de convencerse, lo malo es que su teoría no logra convencerme.

—Los demás nos esperan en el comedor — dijo Emmett caminando en dirección al comedor.

Al igual que la anterior reunión, estaban todos acomodados en sus respectivos lugares del comedor. Alice seguía tratando de convencerse que su teoría podría ser acertada, mientras que Jasper trataba de controlar las emociones.

— ¿Qué encontraron?—preguntó Carlisle.

Les relaté lo sucedido en casa de Bella, al contarles sobre la muerte de Charlie, no necesité tener el don de Jasper para notar el dolor de todos.

—Pero de Bella no encontramos nada — Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre un dolor me inundaba, cada parte de mi la extrañaba…

— ¿Entonces que haremos?— preguntó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Supongo esperar, no sabemos aún que ha pasado, pero en casa de Bella logré apreciar varios aromas y uno realmente desagradable…—dijo Jasper. ¿Olores desagradables? Yo no los noté, aunque no me enfoque en nada que no haya sido Bella y mis recuerdos…

— ¿Olores? ¿Qué clase de olores?

—No te sabría…

— ¡Que importa, solo nos debe importar saber de Bella! — exprese molesto por el cambio de conversación.

— Mientras ustedes no estaban me llamó un colega del Hospital de Forks, al parecer todo el pueblo ya sabe de nuestro regreso. Me preguntó si podría ir a ver un caso que tiene, nada oficial.

—En el hospital puedes conseguir información sobre Bella

—Eso mismo estaba pensando, discretamente investigaré

—Te quiero acompañar — todos pusieron los ojos en mi —Cuando fuimos a la tienda el primer día note como las personas se nos quedaban mirando, pienso que si te acompaño al Hospital será lo mismo, pero esta vez tendré la mente abierta a cualquier pensamiento que nos pueda dar una pista—"_y si no te puedes controlar por la información recibida, seria todo un caos_" pensó Alice—Me controlaré

—Está bien pero Alice y Jasper nos acompañarán también

— ¿Por qué siempre ellos?—protestó Emmett molesto

—Necesito a Jasper para controlar los ánimos y no creo que Alice se quede tranquila

La decisión estaba tomada, solo espero que las noticias que consigamos sean positivas.

_¿Dónde estará mi Ángel?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos al hospital, donde un médico estaba esperando a mi papá.

—Dr. Cullen, que gusto volver a verle.

—Dr. Mart, el gusto es mio, pero dime solo Carlisle.

— Está bien, Carlisle. Y dime Carlisle se quedarán a vivir aquí…—preguntó el Dr.

—No, los chicos siguen en la Universidad, solo venimos arreglar un asunto pendiente.

"_Una lastima lo que pasó"_ pensó

—Hola me da gusto volver a verlos —nos saludó —Bueno, este es el expediente del caso que te decía Carlisle

—Chicos quédense aquí, no tardo

—Un gusto volver a verlo Doctor —respondió Alice antes de que se retiraran — ¿y dónde empezamos?

—Creo que por la sala de espera, ahí alguien nos verá, pensará algo y Edward podrá captar el pensamiento—dijo Jasper

Y así nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, no había mucha gente, creo que es un mal plan, pensé y en ese momento para mi sorpresa se encontraban Jessica Stanley y Ángela Weber ex compañeras del colegio. La primera se encontraba un poco más rellenita de lo que recordaba. No habían notado nuestra presencia, aun, se encontraban hablando sobre bebes y Universidades.

No duramos mucho tiempo desapercibidos ya que en cuando nos acercamos para sentarnos—cosa que no necesitábamos realmente—Jessica notó nuestra presencia y Ángela volteó a ver donde se dirigía la mirada de Jessica, pero esta se lo impidió.

—No voltees, son los Cullen—susurró—pero ¿Cómo se atreven? Me van a escuchar—dijo molesta, intentando pararse, pero Ángela se lo impidió

—Tranquila Jess, ellos no tienen la culpa, además en tu estado podría hacerte daño

—está bien, pero digas lo que digas, ellos si tienen algo de culpa—diciendo esto se sentó y no volvió hablar más, solo pensaba en levantarse y propinarme un buen golpe.  
La intriga me mataba, y también noté que a mis hermanos también.

Alice se disponía a pararse para saludar e investigar, cuando por la puerta entró Mike Newton, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor se dirigió a donde se encontraban Jessica y Ángela, dándole un beso en los labios a Jessica, le preguntó por qué se encontraba tan tensa, ella no respondió, solo dirigió una mirada hacía donde nos encontrábamos.

Mike siguió la mirada de Jessica y en cuanto nos vio dijo—Cullen—con desprecio, enseguida su cara cambio a una de enfado y apretó los puños, mientras Ángela pedía en su mente _"Escándalo, por favor no aquí"._ Mike se acercó a donde yo estaba y sin previo aviso estrelló su puño contra mi mejilla, cosa que no me causo daño, y en cambio podría asegurar que a él si le causo daño, pero no lo demostró, pero en su mente se quejaba por el dolor. Esta era mi oportunidad de saber algo así que lo enfrente, pero antes de poder decir algo una enfermera apareció.

—Jessica Newton—dijo la Enfermera. La nombrada se giró en un estado de shock—pase el Doctor la está esperando—Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y tomó a Mike con ella y se fueron hacía donde la esperaba el Doctor.

—Lamento el comportamiento de Mike— dijo Ángela disculpándose

—No hay problema, pero me gustaría saber por qué fui golpeado—ésta era mi oportunidad de saber algo sobre Bella

"_que ellos no lo saben"_ pensó Ángela

—Él te culpa de lo sucedido a los Swan, pero no le hagas caso son tonterías

—No entendemos, nos podrías explicar qué pasó con ellos—dijo Alice con su mirada inocente. Ángela mientras tenía una pelea interna, entre decirnos o disculparse e irse.

—Por favor —supliqué, ya no podía estar así, necesitaba saber

—Bueno—hizo una pausa—después que se fueron Bella estaba como zombie, solo cumplía con sus obligaciones por compromiso, tratamos de ayudarla, pero nada sirvió, meses después se hizo amiga de un chico de la reservación, pensamos que al fin lo había superado, pero cuando…—se detuvo

—prosigue, por favor—volví a suplicar

—El jefe Swan, tuvo un accidente—dijo finalmente

— ¿qué clase de accidente?

—Automovilístico, no sé muy bien cómo fue, solo sé que perdió la vida al instante. Bella se enteró y quedó devastada, siempre se culpó de darle tantas preocupaciones, y que sus últimos días fueran tan tensos, hasta pensó que ella tenía la culpa de su accidente. Vino su madre, ella quería que Bella regresara con ella, pero Bella se negó, tuvieron una discusión y Bella salió corriendo en dirección al bosque—en sus palabras se escuchaba una profunda tristeza, después de un suspiro siguió relatando

—ya era de noche, y no había rastro alguno de ella. Se organizo a la gente del pueblo para buscarla, pasaron días y no la encontraron, el último día de búsqueda encontraron al lado del rio partes de su ropa, toda desgarrada y ensangrentada, de su cuerpo no encontraron nada, pero con la ropa fue suficiente, así que la dieron por muer… muerta

Después de esas palabras me dejé caer en la silla en estado de shock, no escuche nada más, lo último que sentí fue que alguien me jalaba del brazo.

Solo me repetía una y otra vez

"_Porque la dejé, fui un tonto, pero no te preocupes te seguiré no importa dónde vayas"_

::::::::::::::::::::::: **N/A** ::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡hola! Que les precio el capitulo? En este capitulo ya estreno Beta.

Agradesco a todos los que se an tomado un ratito para leer mi historia, a los RR, alertas y favoritos. No se si sepan esto pero si no ponen la historia en "Add Story to Story Alert" no les llega las actualizaciones  pero gracias por agregarme

Tengo una mala noticia para las personas que siguen mi fic, ayer platicando con mi veta quedamos en que las actualizaciones serán en el fin de semana solamente por el momento y hasta mediados de Julio para que las actualizaciones no sean suspendidas o con mucho tiempo de espera.

Agradesco a:

**Hadelqui … oh gracias por tu entusiasmo, fuiste mas cruel mataste a toda la familia, gracias por leer. **

Veronick … si murió Charlie, y ya te enteraste también Bella, tu crees que aya esperanza despues de esto?

**Veit: oh gracias por dejar rr, si se que la frace anterior estuvo para matar jajaja … y yo también me divierto que seas mi Beta ^^**

Paky:gracias por dejar rr próximamente de dedicare un capitulo por ser mi lectora mas fiel, apenas empiezo a reconocer los Nick de los que dejan rr pero el tuyo ya se que no falte en nngun capi gracias.

**Angeli014:oh gracias y bienvenida a fic me encantan las casualidades de la vda, espero que algunas respuestas se te ayan aclarado con este capi.**

Cullen4ever96: Thanks por dejar rr a un que me pusiste en un aprieto cuado lo vi en ingles jaja gracias por leer

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS ^^ **

**HASTA EL SABADO **

:

:

**Aprieten el botoncito verde **

**Para regalarme un Review**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen**

:

:

\\//

\/


	6. ¿jacob?, lobos, renacer de una esperanza

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta Veit

FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE este capitulo va dedicado a todos los papas y al papacito de Edward, también lo dedico a todas las personas que se toman las molestias en leer lo que escribo y sobre todo a Paky por su apoyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Jacob? , lobos y el renacer de una esperanza

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muerta. Después de esa palabra Edward se desplomó en la silla.

No, no ¡No puede ser cierto! Es una broma y de pésimo gusto. Talvez solo nos quieren hacer sentir culpables, esto lo inventaron, no es real, pero mirando los ojos de Ángela, ahí solo hay tristeza, dolor en ellos…

—No lo sabían verdad—dijo en manera de disculpa—pensé que regresaron por eso

— ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?—pregunté

—Hace 2 años—por eso no había futuro, la muerte no tiene futuro

—Su madre quiso tener un lugar donde llorar, y a pesar que no se encontró el cuerpo deseo poder hacer una lapida junto a la de su padre

Después de esto solo vi a Edward levantarse y salir

—Lo siento

—Tú no tienes la culpa

—Ángela, ya me atendieron, nos vamos—dijo Jessica, y pasó de largo. No nos tenía afecto, y ahora entendía porque

—Bueno, me retiro, espero que Edward esté bien—_yo también lo espero_, pensé.

—Sí, gracias—en ese momento Carlisle apareció y antes de decir algo él respondió

—Escuché todo, tienen que encontrar a Edward antes que cometa una locura, yo termino aquí e iré directo a casa para decirle a los demás la noticia, tengan cuidado, nos veremos en casa.

— ¿Dónde crees qué esté?—pregunté a Jasper

—Creo que en el cementerio, por lo menos escuché el auto dirigirse en esa dirección

Y así nos dirigimos en dirección al cementerio, donde se encuentra supuestamente la última morada de Bella.

* * *

Me dirigía hacía el cementerio, donde sabía que Bella no estaba en cuerpo, pero si en alma. Necesitaba tomar decisiones, desahogarme_, y sobre todo estar con ella_

_Llegué y rápidamente busque la lapida, y ahí estaba…_

* * *

A la memoria de mi amada hija, grandiosa amiga

"_Se apaga una luz, pero se enciende una estrella"_

Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer

(13-sep-1987/15-julio-200X)

Siempre en mi mente

* * *

Quería que viviera una vida completa, que encontrara a alguien, que tuviera hijos, por eso me fui, para no matarla, para protegerla, pero todo lo hice mal. No la protegí, rompí mi promesa, para esto, para hacerla infeliz y hacerme infeliz.

Pero mi decisión, desde antes está tomada. La seguiré donde quiera que esté y rogaré por su perdón, iré a Volterra y pediré a Aro que termine mi existencia.

—Nisiquiera lo pienses, no lo voy a permitir—escuché el grito de Alice—no lo hagas, deja de ser egoísta y piensa en nosotros ¿Sabes cuánto sufriríamos sin ti?—sus palabras reflejaban un gran dolor, pero no me importaba. Ellos tenían a alguien si moría, ellos tienen con quien superar su dolor, no yo. La esperé por mucho tiempo, y cuando la encontré lo eché todo a perder.

Mi familia sentirá dolor, pero lo superará.

—Edward pensemos, no se encontró un cuerpo, todavía existe…

—Si hay posibilidad ¿por qué entonces no ves nada?—la interrumpí

—no lo sé, pero pensemos objetivamente, regresemos a casa, por favor—suplicó Alice desesperada.

Regresaré con ellos, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada y seguía en pie. Me iría, me despediría de ellos, confundiría a Alice y volaría a Volterra, ya para cuando se diesen cuenta seria demasiado tarde para actuar.

* * *

Sé que algo tiene en mente, pero está muy equivocado si cree que así podrá despistarme, lo tendré más que vigilado.

* * *

Llegamos a la casa. Carlisle estaba abrazado con Esme, mientras que Emmett era abrazado por Rosalie, ya todos sabían que había pasado con mi ángel.

Esme al notar nuestra presencia, se separó de Carlisle y nos abrazó a Alice y a mí

—Todo va salir bien—nos decía en tono maternal, yo la abrase con más fuerza, este seria el último abrazo de su parte, después me dirigí a Carlisle y también le di un abrazo.

"_Está demasiado tranquilo, algo se trama"_ pensó Carlisle, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y cambio sus pensamientos

—Voy arriba, quiero estar solo—sin esperar respuesta me dirigí hacía mi cuarto

Ya dentro puse un disco a volumen considerado. Si lo iba hacer, era ahora. Pensé en otra cosa, para no alertar a Alice, salí por la ventana de mi cuarto, y una vez fuera me dirigí al bosque, el plan era simple correría por el bosque para despistar, llegaría al aeropuerto y de ahí a Volterra.

Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad cuando sentí que algo se estrellaba contra mí, fue tan fuerte el choque que me lleve a varios árboles en el camino, confuso me paré y empecé a buscar al culpable. A mi olfato llegó un olor desagradable, pero conocido, era un lobo, pero ¿por qué me atacaba? Si tenemos un pacto.

—Sal de ahí—grité—sé que eres—enfrente de mí apareció un gran lobo de color rojizo

"_Vaya, pero si aquí está la persona que quería ver" _

—¿quién eres y por qué me atacas? Para qué me querías ver—pregunté mirándolo fijamente

"Como demonios…

—tengo la habilidad de leer mentes

"_maldito chupasangres, de esta no saldrás vivo" _genial, era lo que esperaba

—Pues ven a atacarme, no pondré resistencia—"por Bella"—¿por Bella? Tú la conoces, ¿por qué me quieres matar?

"Claro que si, maldito chupasangres. Por tú culpa desapareció, tú nunca tuviste que entrar a su vida"

—¿desapareció? Eso quiere decir qué no está muerta—tenía que aferrarme a todo con tal de no ver la realidad—antes de que me mates quiero saber la verdad

"Yo no tengo porque decirte nada, pero" y en ese momento me llegaron imágenes de Bella, Bella como zombie, el dolor plasmado en su cara. Charlie preocupado, Bella y sus caídas en la moto, Bella saltando en un acantilado. Cuando supo de la muerte de Charlie, el entierro de su padre, la pelea con su madre. Gritándole a Jacob, de ahí solo pensamientos de Jacob, donde olfateaban el olor de dos vampiros. Bella enfrente de Laurent y éste tratándola de atacar.

Los lobos le dieron caza, lo mataron. Veo que Jacob está angustiado por Bella, regresa a buscarla, el olor de otro vampiro. "Victoria" todo es confuso veo ropa desgarrada con sangre de Bella. Victoria está parada y a sus pies está Bella, es perseguida por la manada en su boca se distingue la sangre fresca de Bella. No alcanzan a Victoria, la manada regresa por Bella, fue mordida no se pueden arriesgar. Tienen que terminar con ella, pero al regresar no encuentran rastros de ella, no saben qué fue de ella, están confundidos, un lobo, el más joven encuentra un rastro, partes de la ropa de Bella desgarradas, ensangrentadas, buscan pero nada, no se sabe si está muerta o viva.

"_Tienes que morir, por todo lo que sufrió Bella"_

—Todavía hay una esperanza, puede estar viva

"_De qué te sirve, si tú de aquí no saldrás vivo, además no hay rastro de ella"_

"No lo hagas Jacob, ellos no han roto el pacto, nosotros no lo haremos" me llegó ese pensamiento al parecer del líder de la manada

"Él tiene que pagar"

"Ya dije, regresa ahora"

"Esto no se queda así chupasangres"

No importa lo que diga, me han regresado las ganas de vivir, queda una posibilidad de que Bella siga viva, y no pararé de buscarla hasta agotar toda posibilidad. La encontraré viva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Seguirá viva Bella? … cabe la posibilidad a un que también cabe la posibilidad de que no. Bueno nos leemos en la siguiente dejen rr. oh si gracias a todos lo que me an agregado a favoritos, alertas y dejado sus rr.

……………………….

Gracias por sus rr en el capitulo 5 a:

**Viet: Gracias me encanta que sigas por aquí**

Paky: espero te aya gustado el capi , que tus dudas se aclararan, todabia no se si sere cruel o no con respecto a Bella.

**Hadelqui: tienes mucha razón, de una manera o otra Bella esta murta, me gusto tu teoría.**

Crystal Butterfly 92: No es licantropa, creo si no me equivoco (¬¬ espero q alguien me corrija si me equivoco) no se puede ser licandropo mas que se a aya naceido asi. Asi que es mas probable que bella sea otra especie, ¬¬ a un q seria interesante saber que haría Edward si bella fuera licantropa. Gracias por leer

**Crisabella-cullen: oh gracias por leer y dejar un rr espero leerte en las próximas actualizaciones.**

Renesmecullen1918: bueno cabe la posibilidad de que Bella murió y en si a un que sea vampiro quiere decir que murió por q como dijo Hadelqui los vampiros están muertos jajaja, gracias por leer

**Cullen4ever96: no importa el idioma lo importante fue que te molestaste en dejar rr, si había entendido el anterior gracias por la aclaración y espero te aya gustado el capitulo. Y si lamento decir que hay grandes posibilidades de que bella muriera.**

……………….

Sin mas me despido, gracias por sus rr. omg a rebasaron mis expectativas con 7 rr gracias. Nos leemos hasta el próximo fin de semana

Fecha de Actualización …………… 21 de junio de 2009


	7. sacando conclusiones, en busca de pistas

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 7 … Sacando conclusiones, en busca de pistas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese cabeza hueca ¿cómo se me escapo de esa manera tan fácil? ¿Cómo fui tan descuidada? Era mi deber chequear que estuviera, ahora por culpa de su inconsciencia mi familia no solo va a sufrir la falta de Bella, sino también la de Edward, y todo por mi culpa.

—Tranquila amor, nada de esto es tu culpa—mi adorado Jasper siempre viviendo por mi, entiendo lo que siente Edward por la pérdida de Bella, yo no se que haría sin mi Jasper

— ¿Lo encontraste Alice?—me preguntó mi mamá con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos

—No, pero vi su plan, y en medio del bosque se perdió, desapareció, por qué no se, solo se esfumo, veo cosas borrosas ¿cómo?...

—¿Cómo qué Alice?

— Como cuando quería ver el futuro de Bella, al principio borroso, después todo desapareció

—Crees que lo mismo le haya pasado a Edward

—No, no mamá es diferente. No creo que—en ese momento una visión vino a mi, era Edward venía de regreso a casa

— ¿qué pasa Alice? ¿Qué vez?

—Veo a Edward, viene de regreso—no pude ocultar mi felicidad, pero ¿qué habrá pasado?

* * *

Alice me había visto regresar estaba seguro, por los pensamientos de mi familia al entrar en la casa, me abrazaron con mucha fuerza unos brazos que reconocí como los de mi mamá, que tonto soy.

—Edward—una voz cantarina pronunció mi nombre, la reconocí como la de Alice. En el momento de girar la mirada un puño se estrello con mi mandíbula, no causo daño, bueno a mi no, pero no creo que la mesa diga lo mismo.

—Alice—dijo mi mamá en forma de reproche

—Alice 1, Edward 0, jajaja—en eso se le acerca Rosalie y—OCHS—un buen sape se llevó Emmett—pero bebe

—Cállate Emmett

—Eso te lo mereces por dejarnos con la angustia al marcharte

—Lo lamento

— ¿Sabes lo culpable que me sentía? Lo preocupada que estaba al ver que desapareciste que cada vez que quería ver donde estabas, todo era borroso, pero ya es…

— ¿Cómo que no me veías Alice?

—Vi cuando te escapabas, el plan que tenías, te vi corriendo por el bosque y después borroso

— ¿qué pasó Edward?—preguntó Carlisle, que hasta ese momento rompió el silencio, y aprovechando que estábamos todos reunidos empecé con mi relato.

* * *

Les platique sobre mi pan de ir a Volterra, mi Papá me vio con desaprobación, Esme con angustia al igual que Alice, Jasper no me observó estaba más entretenido en controlar las emociones de los demás, Rose con indiferencia y Emmett se encontraba en su mundo.

Platique que en medio del bosque me encontré con un lobo de la reservación, su nombre es Jacob, iba a proseguir con mi relato, pero Alice me interrumpió.

—¿cómo? Yo no vi ningún encuentro con lobos

—cuando nos encontramos con Ángela en el hospital, mencionó que Bella se hizo amiga de un chico en la reservación

—Si, fue el mismo que me ataco en el bosque, vi en sus pensamientos la amistad que entablo con Bella

—Ya veo, lo más seguro es que su amistad con Bella empezó cuando Alice empezó a ver el futuro de Bella nublado

— ¿No puede ver a los lobos? Eso es un inconveniente si ellos nos quisieran atacar, estaríamos indefensos

—no creo que suceda, ellos no piensan romper el pacto—aclaré a Rosalie—pero eso no es tan importante, tranquila Alice deja terminar

Y así empecé a relatarles lo que vi en la cabeza del lobo, al peligro que se exponía Bella, sin que el lobo entendiera. Su sufrimiento por la muerte de su padre, la culpa que se cargo, el encuentro en el prado con Laurent, la muerte de este, a Victoria al lado del cuerpo de Bella, y cada detalle contado a la perfección.

—¿Entonces Bella puede ser uno de nosotros?

—No lo sé, existe la posibilidad, y la buscaré

—La buscaremos, porque esta vez no nos dejaras fuera de todo esto

—Y bien, por donde empezamos—Emmett estaba realmente emocionado de empezar

—creo que lo principal es ver si encontramos nosotros algún rastro, Edward podrías identificar el lugar, por lo pensamientos del lobo

—Si—dije con toda la seguridad—se encuentra cerca del prado

Y así todos nos dirigimos al lugar, empezamos por el prado de ahí nos separamos para buscar más detalladamente. Emmett y Rosalie, irían a los alrededores, Esme y Carlisle se fueron a donde indique que vi a Victoria con Bella, Jasper, Alice y yo fuimos a donde encontraron la ropa desgarrada de Bella.

—Tal vez si bajamos más encontraremos algún rasgo—sugirió Alice

—Esperen, revisen de nuevo, me llaga un olor diferente—dijo Jasper

—¿Lobos?

—No, es uno de nosotros, tal vez me equivoque, es muy leve.

—¿Bella?—dije con esperanza

—No, es otro, pero a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver

—Espera yo también lo encontré, se mescla con el olor de Bella, como es que no se dieron cuenta de ese detalle los perros

—porque no son tan inteligentes—dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio

—Encontramos nuestra primera pista, tal vez ese otro vampiro se la llevo al ver que había lobos cerca

—Tal vez

—Regresemos, ya es hora de reunirnos con los demás

Y en el prado nos encontramos con los demás

—¿qué encontraron?—pregunté a Rosalie y Emmett

—Nada, no tuvimos suerte

—¿ Y ustedes Edward?

—Un olor de otro vampiro y se mezclaba con el olor de sangre de Bella, pero eran muy leves

—Nosotros encontramos otros 3 aromas de vampiro al parecer venían por Victoria, ya que el aroma venía detrás del de Victoria—Carlisle volteó a ver a Esme para confirmar sus sospechas

—El aroma era leve, pero lo captamos, suponemos que es por el tiempo que ha pasado—dijo Esme

—Y entonces ¿qué haremos?

—Seguiremos el rastro más fuerte, alguno nos tiene que llevar hacía algún vampiro que haya estado esa noche

—Entonces que esperamos—Emmett estaba realmente emocionado

—No podemos desaparecernos así como así

Y así quedamos que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se adelantarían. Después nos iríamos Alice y yo para alcanzarlos, al último se irían Carlisle y Esme.

No estuve muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero no podría pasar de nuevo por encima de mi familia, y al día siguiente partieron los primeros, antes de irse Jasper me dijo: "CONFIA EN NOSOTROS".

Confiaba en ellos, por eso sigo el plan trazado, tengo fe en que cuando los alcancemos tendrán buenas noticias, me siento a un paso más cerca de Bella.

—No importa que pase, te encontraré—dije todavía observando por donde se habían ido

—La encontraremos—corrigió la enana

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola! Paso de volon a dejar este capi gracias por leer sus alertas, favoritos y rr, nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana, caresco de internet por el momento pero las actualizaciones seguirán, si notan algún error porfis infórmenlo como no es mi lap no estoy segura de que se baje bien. Hasta la siguiente.

**Gracias por los rr en el capitulo 6 a:**

Hadelqui: muchas gracias por leer y darme la información, no había leído en crepúsculo eso de los hombres lobos, tal vez en Harry potter pero gracias por el dato.

**Crisabella-cullen: jaja siento que ayas esperado toda la semana pero aquí esta la recompensa, gracias por tu rr, hasta la siguiente**

Crystal butterfly 92: jaja si yo se realmente que ba a pasar en toda la historia, asi q como no eres yo tendras que esperar, gracias por el rr hasta la siguiente

**Mechiikagome: gracias por leer y dejar rr, jaja a un q no me convenció los mordiscos tu sabes piel sensible, hasta la siguiente**

Veit: omg me encanta tus comentarios gracias por el rr hasta la siguiente

**Katittah: gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio apenas empiezo a reconocer los Nick, nos leemos en la siguiente**

Scarlett itzabell: no creo que bella sea licandropa por que si fuera asi el ganon seria Jacob. A un que si lo vemos desde el punto objetivo a mi me convendría ya q yo podría consolar a Edward. Mmm lo tomare en cuenta jaja gracias por leer y el rr

**Malicus cullen: yo por el momento ayudo a Edward a encontrar a bella por lo mientras lo consuelo no te preocupes jajaja, mmm seria cruel de mi parte dejar a bella con victoria ya que la quiere muerta, a un que pensándolo bien podría consolar eternamente a Edward lo meditare jaja gracias por el rr y por leer hasta la siguiente.**

Paky: tenemos un proyecto pendiente espero saber de ti por correo ya que no cuento con internet cosa que me tortura mucho, pero estoy trabajando en lo que quedamos, espero pronto encontrarte. Gracias por leer y dejar rr

**Cullen4ever96:o gracias me sigo esmerando pronto ya no tendrá datos del libro sino datos creados por mi gracias por leer y el rr hasta la siguiente**

Me muero 11 rr en este capi apenas me di cuenta omg GRACIAS … hasta qui lo dejo las personas del ciber están viéndome raro jajaa dejen rr


	8. Una larga busqueda, Encuentros

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 8 … una larga busqueda, ¿encuentros?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

18-mayo-XXXX

Dos años, dos años completos han pasado, y yo sigo en tu búsqueda, hace dos años que empecé éste diario ¿para qué? Porque tengo la esperanza de algún día entregártelo, para que sepas que estoy pagando caro haberte dejado

Desde que no se tú paradero, mis días son mucho más pesados de lo que eran, no se si te encontraré, ni en que condiciones estarás, no se nada. Las pistas se acaban, pero no importa la esperanza continua. Te encontraré no importa cuantos años más pasen, lo haré

Te amo con todo mi ser Bella, Mi Bella

* * *

—¿otra vez escribiendo?—esa es mi pequeña hermana, esta vez nos encontramos en el Amazonas, hemos seguido muchas pistas desde hace dos años.  
La última pista nos guió a los Aquelarres del Amazonas Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina, que son conocidos de Carlisle

Zafrina nos dijo que antes de llegar había estado de visita una familia de vampiros nómadas. En busca de ayudar a uno de ellos, ya que contaba con mucho poder y querían que lo controlase para que no hicieran daño. En cuanto a dio la descripción de uno de ellos mis esperanzas renacieron, ya que dos de ellos contaban con la descripción de Bella.

Muchas veces hemos estado a punto de encontrarlos, pero siempre desaparecen ¿cómo? No sé, pero algo me dice en mi interior que ellos saben sobre Bella.

Mi familia me sigue, no importa donde, con tal de apoyarme, aunque Rosalie nos ha expresado en varias ocasiones que deberíamos darnos por vencidos, que Bella está muerta o no quiere vernos, nos dice que si ella en verdad nos quiere ver, ya nos habría buscado.

No importa cuanto nos diga, siempre la buscaré. Si no quiere vernos, no importa solo quiero saber que está bien, que me perdone…

Hoy estamos en camino a Egipto, donde una pista más nos guía. Zafrina quien fue la que más unión tuvo con ellos, nos indicó que se dirigían a Egipto a buscar al Aquellarre Egipcio, más especifico a Benjamín, que tiene el poder de manipular todos los elementos naturales.

Zafrina los envió con él, para poder entrenar el escudo de uno de ellos. Así que ahí nos dirigimos.

* * *

Es de noche y acabamos de descender del avión nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Alejandría. Nos dirigimos al hotel ya que está a punto de amanecer, y ahí esperaremos a que llegue la noche para dirigirnos a la dirección del Aquelarre Egipcio

* * *

08 junio XXXX

He tenido mucho que pensar y poco que escribir. Te extraño cada día más. Tenemos nuevas pistas, y estamos a punto de encontrarte, porque sé que estás con ellos.

* * *

Es de noche, y otra vez empieza la búsqueda. Llegamos a un lugar alejado de Alejandría donde no había posibilidad de que un humano viviera cómodamente, pero un vampiro, si. Ahí se encontraba una casa grande, donde nadie podría encontrarla, bueno nadie que sea humano.

Donde una joven pareja de vampiros aparece.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Carlisle, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
—Es cierto amigo Amun ¿cómo has estado? Te presento a mi familia—dijo señalando a cada uno de nosotros diciendo nuestro nombre.  
—He estado muy bien, te presento a Kebi, mi esposa, pero que descortesía de mi parte, por favor pasen  
—muchas gracias—entramos en una casa muy grande y bien decorada, se sentía fresca.  
—¿ y qué los trae por aquí?

—venimos persiguiendo a una familia de vampiros nómada  
—¿les hicieron algo? o ¿por qué los persiguen?  
—no, no nos han hecho nada, en realidad creemos que tienen información que nos podría ser de ayuda, para encontrar a alguien.

—me alegra saberlo, ya que el tiempo que habían estado aquí nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos  
—¿habían?-pregunté sin controlar que mi voz sonara preocupada  
—así es se fueron el día de ayer con Benjamín y Tia a entrenar a otra parte. Estaban practicando aquí, pero el ruido, a pesar de que rara vez pesan, hubo unos cuantos que escucharon ruido y se acercaron por curiosidad, y por si las dudas se fueron, pero en 3 días regresan, sabes que eres bienvenido tú y tu familia a quedarse Carlisle, para esperarlos  
—Está bien, los esperaremos. Gracias

Han pasado 3 días, tres largos dias desde que llegamos y hoy es el día en el que regresan.

—Benjamín, Tia. Me alegro mucho que regresen sanos y salvos—dijo Kebi mientras los abrazaba

Y ahí estaban los vampiros esperados, pero solo eran ¿dos?

—y los vampiros que los acompañaban—pregunté sin siquiera saludar  
—disculpen a mi hijo, pero los hemos estado esperando—dijo Carlisle disculpándose ante mi falta de educación. Pero con mi preocupacion que educacion podria tener.

Ellos me disculparon y al entrar les platicamos brevemente por qué buscábamos a los nómadas que se fueron con ellos, después de la explicación ellos nos comentaron qué pasó.

—o si nos fuimos con ellos para entrenar, pero tuvimos un problema  
—.¿qué clase de problema?  
—Tranquilo Edward, déjalo terminar, discúlpalo está algo ansioso  
—no hay problema. Bueno pues es que ellos son vampiros vegetarianos y al lugar donde fuimos se les complicaba alimentarse. Así que al termino del entrenamientos decidieron partir en donde alimentarse e ir al siguiente destino, pidieron que los disculpara con ustedes por no despedirse apropiadamente—dijo esto dirigiéndose a Amun y Kebi— les dije que no habría problema, ya que si venían a despedirse corrían el peligro de que alguno de ellos se descontrolara y atacara  
—¿otra vez los perdimos?—Alice se veía triste por la noticia, sé que ella piena igual que yo respecto a Bella.

—pero no pongan esas caras, yo se a donde se dirigen, tal vez si parten mañana se encuentren con ellos en el camino—y otra vez la esperanza renacía  
—¿y a dónde iban?  
—se dirigen en dirección del Aquelarre Irlandés, Javier decidió que esa seria su última parada ya que quiere hacer un intercambio de teorías con Siobhan  
—¿Javier?  
—es el líder  
—Entonces a Irlanda iremos  
—pero tienen que darse prisa ya que no se quedaran mucho tiempo con ellos, además como iba a ser su última para después de ahí no se sabe a donde se dirigirán

Tendríamos que esperar a la noche, el vuelo ya estaba confirmado, partiríamos al aeropuerto de Alejandría a Irlanda. Nuestra ultima parada donde sabría sobre mi Bella.

* * *

Llegamos a Irlanda y la suerte estaba a nuestro favor, ya que del aeropuerto pudimos partir directo a donde se encontraba el Aquelarre Irlandés, ahí nos encontraríamos con Maggie, Siobhan líder del Clan y Liam pareja de Siobhan.

Amigos de Carlisle quienes nos recibieron gratamente, les explicamos el por qué de nuestra precensia, y ellos nos indicaron que horas antes llegaron unos amigos de ellos y justamente eran los mismo que buscábamos.

— ¿dónde están?  
—En este momento no se encuentran, están mirando los alrededores, pero siéntanse cómodos de esperarlos

—Está bien, gracias  
—les asignaremos una habitación para su comodidad  
—Gracias

Nos asignaron una habitación a cada uno ya que la casa era enorme, habían pasado 3 horas desde nuestra llegada y ni rastros de ellos.

—Aquí vienen—informó Kachiri, después se levantó y fue hacía la entrada principal para recibirlos

Me levanté al igual que mi familia en dirección de la entrada, y ahí estaban 4 vampiros.

Él primero era alto, fornido de tez morena, todos tenían los ojos color topacio, de su mano venía una mujer pálida, más baja que el de cabello rizado, color castaño claro, con reflejos rubios, venía platicando con otra mujer delgada, alta, piel pálida, cabello castaño oscuro, largo a la altura de la cintura totalmente lacio.

Muy, pero muy parecida a Bella, si no conociera tambien a Bella podria creer que es ella. Pero esa no era mi Bella, no podía ser tan cerca, pensé que podría ser ella pero no…

¿Dónde estás Bella?

:::::::::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola!

SORRY , LO SIENTO Y MUCHO no pude actulizar ayer la verdad no tengo escusa solo que me fui a la feria que hizo mi colonia y pues ya no regrese al ciber, pero no vuelve a pasar.

que les pareció el cap? A decir verdad yo como lectora cuando me dejan así me entran arranques asesinos, pero como ahora nueva escritora quiero decir no saben cuanto se gosa dejar con la duda. ¡ Me encanta! y todabia no enontramos a Bella espero que en el siguiente capi por fin demos con ella, mientras yo seguiré consolando a Edward así que no se preocupen, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

a todos lo que me agregaron a Favoritos, alertas Y en especial a los que dejaron RR en el api 7. No saben lo feliz que me hacen.

**Crystal Butterfly 92:bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capi espero aya sido de tu agrado, gracias por leer hasta la siguiente.**

Fer93vulturi: hola gracias por leer pues todavía no se sabe de Bella, pero sinceramente dudo que Victoria aya tenido el propósito de Convertirla por venganza, wajajaj pero muy pronto sabremos que papel juega Victoria. Hasta la siguiente

**Mechikagome:si los capis son cortos consiste en 4 hojas por capi, pero no exijas mas mi cerebro no puede con mas jajaja espero te guste este capi, hasta la siguiente**

Katittah: oh muy buena tu teoría, pero no le atinaste. Estoy pensando meter a los vulturis pero todavía no ideo bien como entran, además aquí no saben de Bella si ellos llegan a entrar será por otro vampiro no por Bella pero si le causaran problemas a los Cullen.

**Crisabella-cullen: oh gracias me alegra tenerte aquí como cada fin de semana, pues si a esperar. Pero pronto no tendras que esperar toda la semana, en cuanto mi Beta pase sus exámenes podre actualizar como estaba antes 2 veces por semana, asi que paciencia de todos modos a mi me encanta esperar por que toda esa semana de espera en que Edward no encuentra a Bella yo lo consuelo jajaja hasta la siguiente**

Malicus cullen:oh en realidad muchos piensan que si no es Victoria serian los Vulturis pero honestamente eso seria muy predecible jajaja asi que di un jiro a la historia pronto se sabra quienes son esos vampiros misteriosos. Si creo que Bella podría ser SV (Super Vampiro) y en cuanto deje un rato libre a Edward te lo mendo para que no este solito, ¬¬ ya sabemos sus arranques suicidas, hasta la siguiente.

**Aridenere: yo no quiero que encuentre a Bella ya que por el momento yo lo consuelo te imaginas que seria de mi sin Edward jajaja pero tampoco me gusta verlo triste asi que pronto la encuentra mientras vemos que no la encontrado, hasta la siguiente.**

Veit: Hola si pronto encontraran a Bella gracias por seguir dejando RR. Hasta pronto suerte en tus exámenes.

**Paky:hola ati se te fastidio el ordenador y ami el internet ¬¬ espero reuperarlo pronto, oh ya tengo los capis encuanto los lea te digo, gracias por leer espero que te aya gustado el capi. Hasta la siguiente.**

_Si falta alguien porfis habisen._

:

:

GRACIAS A TODOS ESPERO COMENTARIOS DEJENME UN RR SON GRATIS

Odio no tener internet saben cada vez que leo su RR brinco de la emoción y los del ciber me ven con cara rara ¬¬ pero no importa.

:

:

\\//

\/


	9. Mi encuentro con tigo

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 9 … Mi encuentro con tigo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La persona que se encontraba frente de mi tenía características a las de mi Bella, pero no lo es, no es ella. Siento que la esperanza que antes tenía se ha perdido.

"_Todavía hay esperanza de que ellos sepan algo" decía en su mente Alice, que estaba igual que yo, triste por no ser Bella la que está enfrente de nosotros._

—Chicos que bueno que regresan, ¿y los demás?—preguntó Maggie

—¿demás?¿hay más?

—Hola Mag, veo que tenemos visistas, y sí, si hay más somos en total seis, pero ellos se retrasaron—contestó el hombre, ante esto las esperanzas renacieron

—Javier te presento a la Familia Cullen—dijo Siobhan—ellos son Carlisle , su esposa Esme, y ellos son sus hijos, Alice su pareja Jasper, el grandote es Emmett y su pareja Rosalie, y el desesperado es Edward

—Mucho gusto—¿_desesperado?_—bueno ahora nos toca a nosotros—dijo con una sonrisa en la cara—yo soy Javier y ella es mi esposa Miriel—dijo señalando a la mujer de pelo rubio platinado—ella es Dayan somos los Daner—señaló a la mujer parecida a Bella

—el gusto es de nosotros—respondió Carlisle—¿son 6 dijeron?

—si, pero los otros todavía están jugando—apunto en dirección al bosque

—Oh, ya veo—dijo Carlisle viendo en la misma dirección

—Oh, entonces pasa…—no termino de decir Maggie porque se escuchó un grito y se vio correr a una sombra en nuestra dirección.

—¡VAS A VER ENANO, DE ÉSTA NO TE SALVAS!—el grito se escuchó desde lejos, mientras la sombra se revelaba, siendo un ¿niño? Rubio  
—Yan—dijo con voz chillona, abrazando a la susodicha  
—Oh, que lindo—dije Alice embelesada con el niño

—¿qué pasó Alex? Qué le hiciste esta vez a Abran—dijo Dayan regresando el abrazo para después soltarlo y así ponerse a su altura.  
—yo no le hago nada, solo está celoso porque Bel me prefiere a mí—dijo esto poniendo cara de cachorro regañado.  
—Oh, que lindo—volvió a brincar Alice ésta vez abrazando al niño  
—No le creas a esa cata de "yo no rompo un plato"—dijo una voz que sonaba muy molesta, al voltear vimos a un hombre, alto, delgado, pero para nada se veía débil, con cabello color negro azulado.  
—Abran, tu eres muy malo, no me quieres—dijo el niño asiendo una pose de drama  
—Oh—dijo Alice apretándolo más, la cara del niño se asomaba por el hombro de Alce, éste le dirigió una mirada de burla al vampiro que acababa de llegar, y acto seguido le mostro la lengua.  
—¡Chamaco del demonio!—gritó muy enojado, y dio un paso al frente para así agarrar al niño, pero antes de que esto sucediera, Javier puso una mano en su hombro y dijo

—tranquilízate Abran—después se giro hacía nosotros y dijo—disculpen a estos niños  
—vez Abran, el ejemplo que me pones ahora soy un mal educado como tú—dijo el niño de una forma tan tierna que hasta se ganó una mirada tierna de Rosalie ¬¬. Si que tiene un don  
—Bueno ellos son Abran—señalando a el hombre alto—y el es Alex—dijo señalando al niño  
—¿cuántos años tiene?—dijo Carlisle con preocupación ya que el niño se veia de unos 8 años  
—tienen 13, pero no hemos roto ninguna regla, ya los Vulturis lo vieron, y lo aprobaron

Alex se mostro aburrido

—¿y Bel?  
—es cierto, por correr tan rápido detrás de ti la deje atrás  
—vez eres un tonto, no la mereces, en cambio yo no la hubiera dejado por nada del mundo—dijo de forma infantil  
—mira tú  
—¡¿**Y QUÉ TAL SI SE CAE Y SE ROMPE LA PIERNA?!—Gritó de forma dramática Alex**

Es un Vampiro, estará bien

**—¿¡O CON SU MALA SUERTE SE ENCUENTRA A UN ANIMAL FEROZ Y LA DAÑA**?!—gritó de forma desesperada haciéndose el que lloraba.

Es un Vampiro

—**O PEOR, SI SE ENCUENTRA A OTRO VAMPIRO, LA SECUESTRA Y NO LA VOLVEMOS A VER TODO, POR TÚ DESCUIDO**  
—ya te dije que…  
—Tranquilo Alex, no me pasó nada de lo que dijiste  
—**O Y QUE TAL SI…¿BEL?** —pregunto buscandola con la mirada—¡BEL!—gritó y salió corriendo hacía la figura que acababa de llegar para abrazarla  
— ¿Bel? Ella es…

Me congele, enfrente de mi estaba la persona que más había buscado, que necesitaba encontrar, y más hermosa que la última vez que la vi, ahora era una de nosotros. No supe que decir, como actuar, tanto tiempo buscándola y ahora que la tengo enfrente me congelo.

—Bel ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herida?  
—No Alex, no estoy herida  
—¡¡BELLA!!—Gritó Alice saliendo igual que Alex a abrazarla  
— ¡Alice!—dice Bella regresándole el abrazo algo nerviosa y distante se podria decir fria.

:::::::::::::::::::: **N/A** ::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola!

¿Qué piensan del capi?

Si se que es corto, confieso que es mucho mas corto que los anteriores, ¿pero? Tiene mas al descubierto.

Al fin encontramos a Bella, ¬¬ ahora edward no quiere consuelo :( , que les parecio nuestros nuevos personajes, saben tienen mucho en comun con los Cullen. ¿se llevaran bien? ¿Por qué tantos vampiros? Si se que tienen la duda que paso eran solo 3 vampiros pero, en el siguiente capi sabremos que hay de sus vidas.

Yo adoro a Alex. Nos leemos en lasiguiente.

**::::::::::::::: AGRADECIMIENTOS ::::::::::**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me an agregado, tanto a favoritos y a alertas.**

**Y un gran abrazon y besos a todas las que me leen y dejan rr.**

Malicus cullen: bueno la busqueda de Edgard termino al fin,espero te aya gustado el capitulo. Hasta la siguiente

**Yukino H asakura: en cuanto recupere mi internet (¬¬ que espero sea esta semana) pasare a leer tu fic, gracias por pasar por aquí, nos leemos.**

Cullen4ever96: hola pues si no es Bella, pero tiene que ver con Bella por eso el parecido, proximamente sabras quien es, mmm describir a los personajes? Fisicamente? Soy mala para los detalles pero me esforsare, gracias por pasar y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

**Aridenere:si hice mi mayor esfuerzo en consolarlo, pero ya sabes como son los hombres de ingratos apenas aparece Bella y me abandona, ¬¬ que bueno que ya platique con Bella para que no se de tan facil la reconsiliacion. Wa jajaja esa es mi venganza. hasta la proxima.**

Mechiikagome: bueno espero que te aya gustado el capi, no pobre de mi sabes apenas aparece Bella y edward me deja. Hasta la proxima.

**Katittah: jajaya encontramos a bella "que no cunda el panico", los vulturri no solo ban a poner accion lo garantizo. ¬¬ tengo una hermana y dice que estoy loca (a esa niña le hace falta respetar a sus mayores) bueno pero una cosa que diga mi hermana estas loca y otra que diga mi colonia que estas loca. Ups creo que eso ya lo dicen nimodo jajajaja hasta la siguiente.**

Veit: espero que te apliques en tus examenes, suerte. Pues yo no escribo un diario ¬¬ cuando lo e intentado siempre se me olvida segirlo, ademas con mi hermana no seria un diario sino del dominio publico. Hasta pronto

**Crisabella-cullen: bueno dejar los capis asi dan emocion, cuando recupere mi internet pasare a leer tu fic, amo leer. Espero te guste el capi hasta la siguiente.**

Crystal butterfly: no eran 3, no eran 4 sino 6 contando a Bella jaja proximamente sabras de donde salieron tantos. Y creo que tus carteles hicieron efecto Aparecio Bella. Hasta la siguiente.

**Paky:ya encontramos a Bella ahora ¿Cómo se comportara? De una cosa estoy segura no se la dejara facil a los cullen, tenemos un proyecto en puerta pronto sabras de mi, y no es una amenaza jaja hasta la sigueinte**.

Bueno cuidense y espero que para el proximo capi este desde la comodidad de mi casa,si falta alguien diganme ok bye .

:

:

GRACIAS A TODOS ESPERO COMENTARIOS DEJENME UN RR SON GRATIS

:

:

\\//

\/


	10. Conociendo a la nueva familia

Declaración:ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary:Edwar deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. pero Edward solo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él,¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Veit por la correción de este capitulo

:::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 10 ... Conociendo a la nueva familia

::::::::::::::::::::

5 años despúes, y ahora está en frente de mi.

—¡Alice!—me abrazó efusivamente, yo todavía en estado de shock le respondí fríamente

—¡oh Bella no sabes cuanto te extrañe!—uh si tanto para dejarme

—Los conoces ¿Bel?—oh no mi niño, per eso Bella se fuerte no te derrumbes,no permitas que vean el daño que te hicieron, y auto-convenciéndome a mi misma, me amarre el corazón y enfrente lo inevitable.

—Si Alex, los conozco y tu tambié te había platicado de ellos—dije con mi mejor sonrisa y esperando a que no explotara.

—oh, entonces Bella qué te parece otra carrera

—yo no participé en la anterior, qué te hace pensar que participaré en ésta

—¡por fis!—dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro a medio morir

—no señor, y no me mires así, es más voltearé para otro lado

Y ese fue mi más grande error, ya que enfrente de mi me tope con la más hermosa imagen, era él, Edward, no, no lo puedes perdonar, no te lo permito, no puedes volver a sufrir por él, no puedes fallarle a tu familia por un tonto sentimiento, así que Bella Swan, perdon Bella Daner, lo mejor será amarrar ese corazón.

—Hola a ¿todos?—Todos los Cullen esto no sera fácil

—Hola Bella—y ahora esme es la que me abraza efusibamente

—Hola Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, ¿Rosalie?—salude con incredulidad a Rosalie ¬¬ ceo que la forsaron a venir.—Edward—lo saludé con la mejor indiferencia que pude y créanme es mucha.

—Oh Bella te vez tan linda así—por qué lo tenias que decir Alice

—Gracias—tengo que cambiar el tema, miré suplicante a Dayan que captó mi mira e intervino rapidamente "adoro a Dayan"

—Bella,por qué no vamos arriba, nos bañamos, nos cambiamos y bajamos mas frescas.

—Yo acompaño a Bella—Dijo Alex alegremente dando saltitos, creo que habeses suele ser muy infantil

—NI LO SUEÑES

—Abran, no seas pesado y suéltame—otra pelea, Alex esaba enojandose por que Abran lo tomo de atrás del chaleco que traía puesto—además yo solo soy un niño ¿qué podría hacer?—dijo poniendo sus mejores ojitos de cachorro, yo lo conosco y apesar de todo me sigue convenciendo.

—Aja como no, un niño de aspecto, pero de mente ni tu te crees que eres un niño

—Basta ustedes dos dejen de pelear, Alex no me puedes acompañar

—pero Bella .... —oh no, no me hiba a dejar convencer

—nada e peros, ve a bañarte y al rato que terminemos podremos jugar.

—si nos disculpan, me retiro—dije formalmente a todos —¿Dayan?

—te sigo— y sin mas salí de prisa.

___________________________________________________________

Si pudiera llorar lo haría, me siento triste, todo eso que he tratado de olvidar está de regreso, todos los recuerdos, las tristezas, el amor. TODO regreso con él.

—Bella ¿te encuentras bien?

—tu que crees Yan—ok eso sono muy duro—lo siento Yan, no claro que no, me siento bien, todo está de regreso, tanto bloquear sus poderes para que la vida me los ponga de nuevo en frente.

—¿y qué piensas hacer, le darás una oportunidad?

—Claro que no, primero por que no le puedo hacer esto a Abran, segundo él me dejo sin importarle que pasara conmigo, y tercero él no me quería como uno de los suyos, y eso precisamente soy

—pero lo amas

—si, pero tambien lo odío, pensé que algún día esto pasaría, estoy preparada para enfrentarlos, no importa nada no demostrare mis sentimientos

—Bella yo cre....

—Espero que me apoyes en esto— por que se que sin su apoyo no podre segir con esta farsa

—siempre te apoyaré

—y yo también creo que todos te apoyaremos en tus decisiones

—Nadien te a dicho, que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es malo—dije mirando a la igura que se encontraba en la puerta

—Claro Bel, yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, y por error escuche

—Abran nunca cambias—era imposible enojarme con el

—Claro que no, así me quieres—dijo seductoramente

—Eso no sirve conmigo lo sabes—dije de manera jugetona

—Eee, Creo que sobro en esto me retiro

Una vez que Daran se retiró de la habitaión, Abran se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Deseabas Algo

—Solo ver que estuvieras bien, y avisarles que Javier dijo que cuando terminen bajen, nos vamos a presentar formalmente con los Cullen.

—está bien— al mal paso darle prisa.

—¿estás segura? podría disculparte—otra vez quiere protejerme

—ya hemos hablado de esto antes, la decisión está tomada, no puedo defraudar a mi familia—dije guiñandole un ojo juguetonamente para tranquilizarlo

—Oh Bella me matas, cada vez que haces eso—dijo dramaticamete a modo de juego

—no te equivocas, no puedo matarte, ya estás muerto

—gracias por eso, sino no se que pasaría

_______________________________________________________________

Una vez que Bella se retiro nosotros hicimos lo mismo, nos reunimos en una de las alcobas que nos fue asignada.

_"Bella estaba distante, indiferente, hasta podría decir que fría ...."_

—Edward, lo notaste

—¿la indiferencia de Bella?—

—si

—No pensaban que la iban a encontrar y ésta se les iba aventar a abrazarlos diciendo "oh, no me vuelvan a dejar, seré una niña buena"—mi hermana siempre tan sincera

—Rosalie dejate de sarcasmos—no necesito escucharla en estos momentos

—Sarcasmos jajajaja si claro, es verdad lo que digo, no puedo creer que ustedes no hayan pensado realmente en eso—Rosalie cada minuto mas molesta—era claro que no lo iba a ser, si tiene dignidad no lo haría, además está con una nueva familia, se ve contenta que más pueden pedir

—su perdón—por la forma en que me miro Rosalie creo que pense en voz alta

—que fácil, no espero que lo logren y así poder seguir con nuestras vidas

—Rosalie—Advirtió Carlisle que iba entrando a la recamara—bueno hablé con Javier, que es el vampiro a cargo, dice que lo mejor será presentarnos formalmente su familia con la nuestra, estoy de acuerdo con esto, y nos esperan en la sala.

Todos Bajamos y ya estaban acomodados, solo faltaban Bella y Alex

—Carlisle esperono te moleste, solo esperamos a mi hija Bella y mi hijo Alex, no demoran

—no hay ningún problema—por la manera que Carlisle le contesto creo que le agrada ese vampiro.

____________________________________________________________________

Más tarde en la sala se encontraban los tres aquelarres, el irlandés que estaba a un lado de la puerta, Siobhan y lisa estaban abrazados recargados a un lado de la puerta, sentados en el sillón de lado de ellos estaba Maggie, que se encontraba conversando.

Al lado derecho el aquelarre Cullen. acomodados sobre el sillón estaba Carlisle tomado de la mano de Esme, que se encontraba sentada a su lado, Emmet estaba en el otro lado abarazando a Rosalie que se encontraba en sus piernas. Sentada en el respaldo del sillón se encontraba Alice y a su lado Jasper que se veia tenso por la situación. Edward estaba parado al lado de la chimenea.

Del lado izquierdo en otro sillón al lado de la ventana. se encontraba Javier y Miriel observando la situación, en medio se encontraba Dayan y al lado de ella estaba Abran conversando alegremente con Maggie. en ese momento entro Bella al cuarto de la mano llevaba a Alex, venían conversando animadamente. Abran se levanto y le ofreció el asiento a Bella cosa que no le pareció en nada a Edward. Bella se sento y en sus piernas se sentó Alex.

_________________________________________________________

—Gracias—dije a Abran por cederme el lugar, siempre tan atento

—Bueno ya estamos todos—Carlisle se veia ancioso por empezar

—Bueno familia, ellos son la Familia Cullen, ya sabemos algo de ellos, pero nos vamos a presentar formalmente—Javier dirigiéndose primero a nosotros, despues voltio a los Cullen y dijo—empiezan ustedes o nosotros?

—Nosotros empezaremos si no te molesta—dijo Carlisle mirando a Javier

—Adelante—cedio la palabra Javier

—Ella es mi esposa Esme, el grandote es Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, ellos son Jasper y Alice son Esposos, y el que esta junto a la chimenea es Edward, yo soy Carlisle pero creo que todo eso ya lo saben—dijo Carlisle dedicándome una sonrisa

—Si sabemos algunas cosas, como que Edward lee la mente, Alice ademas de ser una obsesiva por las compras tambien puede ver el futuro y Jasper puede manejar las emociones, creo que es hora de poner las cosas en igualdad de condiciones.

Ella es mi esposa Miriel—dijo javier dándole un beso en la palma de la mano—ellos son mis hijos Abran lo convertí yo y ella es Dayan. Dayan puede congelar a una persona en su sitio por un tiempo que consiste en 8 min aunque para ser sinceros con el tiempo a podido lograrlo hasta por 10 min—dijo con orgullo plasmado—Abran tiene el don de convencer a las mentes débiles de cualquier cosa que diga.

—un día nos descubrieron unos turistas cazando y Abran los convenció de lo contrario y hasta nos inviaron a su picnic—Miriel siempre orgullosa de nuestros logros.

—Y nuestros nuevos hijos—dijo Javier retomando la palabra—Alex de 13 años, aunque aparenta menos edad, no lo subestimen por sus ojitos de "yo no rompo ni un plato"—dijo Javier con una sonrisa plasmada—y su don es aprender y dominar cualquier clase de arte marcial que vea, así que es muy peligroso cuando se enoja.

—Y a Bella ya la conocen, ella es un escudo puede escondernos Bloqueando cualquier oder y hasta el olor de los demás.

—Eso es sorprendente—No se si Carlisle estaba sorprendido por mi o por toda mi familia—supimos que viajaron a varios lugares para entrenar

—si es que Bella fue transformada hace 5 años y quería manejar su poder así que es por eso que viajamos—respondio Javier por mi, mientras yo era abrazada por Alex y Abran que pasaba un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

—¿son vejetarianos?—Alice reguno mirandonos a cada uno, examinando nuestros ojos

—así es, pero esto fue antes de que Bella llegara—Javier aclaro para que no pensaran que su modo alimenticio empezo con migo

—apreciamos la vida humana si a Bella no le hubiéramos encontrado como la encontramos, no nos habíamos atrevido a transformarla.

—¿cómo la encontraron?—dijo Edward muy interesado mirando a Miriel para que ella le diera la respuesta a su pregunta

—¿por qué no me preguntas a mi direcamente Edward? si tanto interés tienes—la mirada de Edward se dirigio a mi pero no solo a mi sino tambien a las dos personas que continuaban abrazandome.

—Tienes razón Bella—dijo algo molesto—y dime ¿como te transformaste?

—¿estas preparado para escucharlo?—dije mirandolo desafiane me molesto su actitud

—Más bien Bella te pregunto ¿estás segura de poder revivir todo?—me contesto de la misma forma, ¿pero a este que le pasa?

—si estoy 100% segura—dije aparentando fortaleza y frialdad que no sentía.

La verdad es que no me sentía muy capaz de contarlo a las personas que tenía en frente, era abrir nuevas heridas pero también una forma de desahogarme, así que aquí vamos. veo a todos los que estan en la sala y veo que todos me veían con curiosidad excepto mi familia que ya sabian mi historia, ellos me ven en forma de apoyo.

—Bueno esta es mi historia....

:::::::::::::: N/A :::::::::::::::::::::

Hola

Antes que nada lo siento por no actualizar el fin de semana, pero mi mamá no entiende el significado de Fin de semana para descansar, si ella fuera mi jefe la demandaria por Explotacion pero como es mi mama me aguanto jajaja.

Ami no me gusto mucho el capi tube que agregar algunas cosas al ultimo momento asi que si encuentran errores mi culpa no la de mi Beta ella si me mando bien el capi. bueno sin mas los dejo.

AGRADECIMIENTO

gracias a Todos los que se an tomado un ratito para leerme, a los que me agregan a Favoritos y Alertas, y gracias por los RR.

**Cullen4ever96:pues apenas en el siguiente capi sabremos realmete las historias de todos, gracias por siguir aqui.**

_**paky: pues realmete creo que Bella tiene que estar molesta con todos ya que sin su apoyo en sierta forma Edward no hubiera dejado a Bella, ademas agan justos por pecadores. gracias por segir aqui, desues te veo en el net espero que mi mama no me siga explotando.**_

**mechiikagome: otro capi viste como se comporto Edward al final yo creo que a eso se le llaman Celos. hasta la siguiente y gracias.**

**crisabella-cullen:oh thanks por el comentario yo adoro que sigas aqui leyendo.**

_**yukito H azakura:hola gracias por dejar RR espero puedas leer este caitulo, suerte en la uni.**_

**Palomita cullen Black:ya actualize siento tardar. hasta la sigueinte.**

_**aridenere:bueno ahora biene lo que queriamos saber sobre ¿que paso con Bella? asi que hasta la sigueinte.**_

**katittah:si ya recupere mi internet, mmmm no ellos tambien son vamiros aqui sabras por que alex se ve tan joven.**

_**karina cullen black: bueno tenemos ya otro capi gracias por leer.**_

En fin gracias a todos nos seguiremos viendo por aqui.


	11. Una historia que contar My familia

Declaración:ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary:Edwar deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. pero Edward solo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él,¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Veit por la correción de este capitulo

:::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 11 ... un historia que contar "My familia"

::::::::::::::::::::

—Bueno primero que nada para conocer mi historia tenemos que saber un poco la de mi familia, ya que el destino nos unió

Me volteé a ver a mi familia para obtener su aprobación, y en sus ojos encontré la aprobación, así inicie mi relato.

—Javier fue el primero en formar este aquelarre, cuando lo conocí me sorprendí, ya que su historia es muy similar a la de Carlisle, en varias cosas. El fue transformado en la misma fecha, por error, Javier Dribal y Miriel Leal, estaban a punto de casarse en esas fechas, Javier acababa de cumplir 25 años y Miriel 22, se encontraba dando un paseo cuando un vampiro los ataco, su objetivo no era Javier, sino ella, gracias al rápido actuar de Javier, Miriel pudo huir. sin embargo fue mordido, no supo nada más solo recuerda un dolor inmenso, 3 días después del ataque se despertó y le costó 2 años comprender que era, al igual que recordar toda su vida pasada.

Hasta aquí todos estaban entretenidos con mi relato de la vida de Javier y Mariel tenían, o más bien querían comprender la clase de vida que llevamos, porque tienen esa filosofía sobre su manera de ver a las personas.

—Sin embargo cuando un vampiro/Humano encuentra a su otra mitad le es difícil si no es que imposible dejarla—_por eso sé que Edward nunca me amo_— y Miriel era todo para Javier.

Veo que Javier se levanta creo que es hora de que el tome la palabra.

—Permíteme Bel—asiento con la cabeza y me vuelvo a sentar—para mi Miriel es mi todo yo no concedía la vida sin ella ni cuando era humano, ni ahora. El primer año de mi transformación reproché, pensé que era un castigo un monstro, intente morir pero no podía. La sangre humana era realmente atractiva, pero siempre que me ganaba el monstro y estaba apunto de atacar a alguien veía la imagen de mi amada. Tenia que buscar otra alternativa no podía arrebatar vidas ajenas. En una de mis desesperaciones mordí a un perro que pasaba. No me sació pero curo el ardor así que si los humanos matan animales para alimentarse por qué yo no. a lo largo de dos años practique mucho para poder estar cerca de mi amada.

—Y así fue—Miriel sonrío y lo miró con un gran amor, y ahora ella habló—cuando Javier murió yo también me quería morir siempre repetía, "por qué él y no yo" o "por qué me abandonaste y me dejaste" pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía con mi luto, un día alguien entro por mi ventana al principio me asuste pero cuando reconocí a la persona pensé que mis plegarias se habían escuchado y Javier venia por mi. Cuando lo vi detalladamente supe que era distinto en el exterior pero en el fondo él mismo.

—Y así le conté a Miriel que había pasado, lo que soy, lo que estuve a punto de cometer, todo. Le pedí que siguiera conmigo, ella sin pensarlo dos veces acepto. Le explique lo difícil que era no quería que cometiera una locura y su respuesta fue "si amarte es una locura quiero estar loca por la eternidad" , pense que lo mejor para pasar su transformación era mudarnos al bosque que seria nuestro guardián.

—Años después, seguíamos siendo felices, decidimos bajar a la ciudad y ahí nos topamos con Abran.

—Yo era el típico niño rico, metiéndose en problemas, humillando fente y retando constantemente al peligro. No me importaba mi familia, lo único importante era seguir de fiesta y disfrutar "la buena vida"—dio un suspiro burlón y continuo se que para él es dificil todo esto, no le gusta recordar lo tonto que era—en ese entonces lo creía, y en una de las peleas continuas que tenía me hirieron de muerte. Camine por los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de ayuda estaba desangrándome.

—Y ahí lo encontramos, entre la ciudad y el bosque. era joven no sabíamos que hacer humanamente ya no podríamos hacer nada, así que lo convirtió Javier

—No tome la decisión así de fácil en su agonía abran repetía constantemente "no quiero morir" "por favor, tengo muchas cosas todavía que ver" así que me arme de valor y lo transforme.

—Hasta el momento que empecé a agonizar, comprendí lo estúpido que era, y todo lo que no viví por mi estupidez. por eso siempre te he estado agradecido Javier, gracias a ti conocí muchas cosas y personas, que nunca me hubiera imaginado—en las ultimas fraces volteo y me sonrió

—Le agradeces que te haya quitado el alma—Rosalie siempre con sus traumas

—No me quito el alma ¿qué es para ti el alma?, yo tengo la capacidad de amar, de reir conozco la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, no se tú pero yo perdon nosotros si tenemos alma. Hay seres vivos que no saben nada ni siquiera amar y se mofan de tener alma.

—Te convirtió en un monstruo

—No podríamos hablar por todos, pero si por nosotros y yo te aseguro que no somos monstruos tal vez tú si lo seas rubia, pero que le hacemos nadien es perfecto—Dayan siempre en defensa de la familia.

—Dayan—Javier se esta molestando

—¿Cual es tu trauma rubiesita?—Dijo dayan burlandose mientras Rosalie le queria sacar los ojos, gracias a que Emmet la sujetaba no lo asía—oh—oh no Dayan porfavor no lo digas—ya se —muy bien esto se esta poniendo feo— Tu trauma es no ser mami— Muy bien creo que Emmet no podra mucho con Ella.

—Callate—Si Rosalie se molesto

—Ups creo que le di al blanco—Dayan no ayuda en nada pobre de Emmet que esta en medio—

—Dayan BASTA—agradesco no tener el don de Jasper, pobre.

—Lo siento Javier esto sera lo ultimo, si tanto complejo tienes ¿porque no te compras un perrito y descargas tu frustracion en el?—Muy bien Dayan se paso—mejor no pobre perrito jajaja

—DAYAN/ROSALIE—Javier y Carlisle no se ven nada contentos, Creo lo mejor será intervenir, sino Dayan y Rosalie se harán mucho daño, aunque realmente creo que la casa sufriría mas.

—Bueno creo que sigo relatando mejor yo ¿si?

—Adelante Bel, ahora vamos a la parte importante de todo osea yo—Alex siempre tan infantil.

—Tiempo después encontraron a Alex, a él lo encontraron en el bosque en plena transformación, lo encontró Abran

—Estábamos asustados ya que parecía un niño prohibido, lo cual era una clara infracción a nuestras reglas.

—¿Como sabes de las reglas?

—Oh lo siento no lo mencione antes, tubimos contacto con un vampiro de la guardia de los vulturri y nos hicimos amigos él nos explico.

—Yo era el hijo de un hacendado, tenía catorce años aunque aparentaba ocho, yo era la luz de los ojos de mis papis, su vida, lo mejor de sus vidas, el terroncito de azúcar de mi mami, y él......

—BASTA continua o deja a Bel continuar

—A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O, esta bien un día fuimos de paseo la Familia al bosque estaba disgustado porque no me querían comprar ese hermoso ponny que vi—vi como sus ojitos brillaban de emoción al recordar al ponny—Así que me aleje, mi prima venía detras de mi—de pronto sus ojos tuvieron un brillo nostálgico—Pero yo corrí en ese momento no quería ver a nadien, me aleje demasiado estuve caminando cuando me caí me hice una herida fea—muy bien su modo infantil regreso—¡oh! tuve mucho miedo, llore mucho y nadien me ayudaba—si no supiera que Alex no puede llorar juraría que estaba llorando — ¡Oh Bel no sabes cuanto me asuste al recordar! —Se levantó y se aproximo a abrazarme, con lo cual se gano el corazón de las mujeres de las otras familias, si este niño tiene vocación de actor—de ahí no recuerdo más solo un dolor muy fuerte—haciendo un puchero termino su relato

— Oh que lindo—Alice se levantó y lo abrazo efusivamente

—Cuando me desperte estaban, Javier, Miriel y Abran mirándome con miedo, no se como pueden tenerme miedo—dijo haciendo otra vez como si llorara

—En ese momento te creíamos peligroso, y deja de hacer eso

—Fuimos a buscar a su prima pero ella estaba bien, solo dijo que perdió a Alex en medio del bosque—Dijo Miriel acariciando el cabello de Alex

—Le enseñamos lo que sabíamos con el tiempo el pidió quedarse el igual que Abran, pero teníamos miedo que los Vulturi lo confudieran con un niño prohibido, así que decidimos hacerles una visita. Conocieron a Alex y lo aprobaron, lo invitaron a quedarse pero el denego la oferta. Nos quedamos en Volterra dos años—Dijo Javier—Antes de que Bella llegara estaba con nosotros marina era muy hermosa, la conocimos en volterra. Ella y Abran se enamoraron.

—Decidimos que ya era hora de partir de Volterra, así que Abran y Marina se casaron para que ella viajara con nosotros, viajamos hasta Canadá donde conocimos al aquelarre de James.

—Al principio nos confundieron los creíamos Buenas personas Hasta que descubrimos que ellos veían a los humanos como juguetes, como algo sin importancia—Dijo Miriel con resentiminto plasmada en su voz.

—Cuando los descubrimos fue demasiado tarde, ya habían envuelto a Marina—dijo Abran con gran rencor

—Marina era joven para ella todo era nuevo se dejo envolver y cometió muchos errores

—No solo ella, yo también—mientras más hablaba Abran su rencor era mas visible—por el amor que sentía hacia Marina hice cosas malas una de esas cosas fue transformar a Dayan, ella me perdono pero yo n....—Dayan no pensaba dejarlo terminar eso todos lo sabiamos

—Mi nombre era Dayan Swan hermana menor de Charlie Swan—Si lo sabia todos estaban sorprendidos—estaba de viaje en Canadá cuando al salir del hotel alguien me ataco, sus planes eran Matarme, pero Javier al último momento sintió culpabilidad y me transformo, cuido de mi, y después me ayudo a comprender todo.

—Tuve que aprender a perdonarme y conseguir el perdón de mi familia, comprender que no podía ser egoísta de nuevo, me costo mucho pero lo logre, ahora me tocaba a mi ayudar a Marina.

—Mientras ayudábamos a Abran descuidamos a Marina ella se alejaba cada vez mas y cuando la tratamos de ayudar ya era demasiado tarde, se había convertido en la mano derecha de James.

—Victoria no lo vio on buenos ojos, sintió muchos celos y a traición la mato, tuvimos una discusión on ellos empezamos una pelea, ellos tenían la culpa de todo lo sucedido a Marina y Abran, tenían que pagar—Ahora Dayan era la qe relataba y mientras lo hacia apretaba más y más los puños.

—Decidimos que solo pelearan Abran y James, Abran iba ganando cuando llego Jane, y ellos escaparon como los cobardes que son.

—¿Para que vino Jane?—preguntó curiosamente Alice

—Vino a cumplir una orden de Aro, que era presentar a Marina y a—Javier penso entre decir todo o no, pero al ultimo momento solo dijo una parte de la verdad, verdad que yo sabia—Frente a él, para umplir el castigo por retar su poder, pero llego demasiado tarde, así que se fue pero nosotros necesitabamos venganza.

—Y así empezamos una casería, que para James era más un juego.

—¿Y así tan fácil se conformo Jane?— Edward siempre tan intuitivo—se que ocultan algo, algo por loq ue están involucrando a Bella

—Si ocultamos algo no es tu problema, además nadien le pidió a Bella seguirnos

—Si me importa si involucra a Bella

—BASTA—pero que se creían—Edward desde el momento en que me abandonaste deje de ser de tu incumbencia—pude apreciar como le dolía mis palabras pero estaba enojada y no me importaba ademas lo quero hacer sufrir—y tu A-B-R-A-N NADIEN me ha pedido ayudarlos, pero lo hago porque son mi familia ¿entendido?, y no se discute más—dije furiosa y volteando a ver a los dos.

—Bien echo Abran hiciste enojar a Bel—Alex siempre encontrando las palabras perfectas para hacerlos enojar.

—¡CALLATE!

—Basta—intervino Javier de modo calmado—creo que es turno de Bella

Tomé suficiente aire, aunque no lo neesitaba, era mi turno, era el momento de abrir heridas cerradas, de recordar el dolor, de hacerle daño como él me lo hizo a mí.

_"La verdad es algo que no todos pueden soportar"_

—Siempre fui rara ....

___________________________________________________________________________

¡Hola! que les parecio, lo pueden creer al fin actualizo como habia quedado, comentarios, sugenrencias, jitomatasos lo que sea dejenlo apretando el votoncito verde. (apartir de hoy tambien se aceptan RR anonimos pero no sean malos).

Si rosalie y Dayan pelearan ¿aquien le irian? bueno creo que la mayoria penso que seria la historia de Bella pero queria que supieran La de su familia, es injusto tener solo a los Cullen por eso entro en conpetencia los Daner.

¿Alguien espera mas adelante un lemon? les habiso que soy mala en ellos pero mas adelante metere uno para esto buscare a alguien que me ayude a crearlo ¿quien se apunta?

bueno espero muchos RR hasta la siguiente.

Ultima cosa Quiero hacer una adaptacion del libro El amante prohibido pero con los personajes de Crepusculo. ¿alguien sabe si esta prohibido?

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

GRACIAS, a todos los que siguen leyendo mis locuras, a los que me an agregado a Favorito y Alertas, a los que no se an aburrido de mi y a los que aprientan el vontoncito verde.

****cullen4ever96: Si tienes razon siempre Carlisle o Charlie se vieron como los padres de Bella pero siento que Carlisle perdio ese lugar, prometo que ya el sigueinte capi es la historia de Bella, gracias por segir al pie del cañon con la historia**.

**mechiikagome: Si si yo lo se todo ¬¬ respecto a esta historia claro esta jajaja pues me vi muy mala y no puse la historia de Bella pero en la siguiente sin falta ok. gracias por leer.

****ZAVACULLEN:Hola como que crees que le falta a la historia o que piensas que podria ser para darle diferencia, me importa tu opinion es bueno escuchar (¬¬ mas bien leer ) asi podre darle un cambio interesante para todas ustedes, espero saber tu opinion gracias por lee, mmmmm si lo mismo me dijo mi mama jajaja hasta la sigueinte**

**aridenere: Pues tendras que esperar un capi mas (buuuuuuu) lo se, jajaja mmmm Edward sufrira lo necesario pero no olvidemos que Bella es algo masorquista y le encanta sufrir, no creo que haga nada, pero, jajaja yo le dare un empujonsito, gracias por leer.

****paky:Calro que Bella tiene dignidad, no perdonara tan facil jaja , gracias por segir omg juro que hoy te escribo para explicarte como vamos, no se por que mi vida esta tan atariada ultimamente, pero ya tengo internet asi que a desvelarse jajaja.**

**Lauritha:Hola eres nueva, que bien que te guste mmm creo que muchos opinan que los Cullen tiene que sufrir por dejar a Bella y asi sera jajaja bueno espero sigamos en contacto, gracias por leer.

****Katittah:hola si creo que lo hice de nuevo lo corto en lo interesante, pero no lo ago a proposito asi sale jajaja si entre mi mama y el internet mi vida se acorta mi mamame explota por la mañana y mi net por la noche jajaja hasta la siguente gracias por leer, (nota/mental: cuando sea madre no explotare a mis hijo) ah a aquien quiero engañar alguien tiene que pagar jajaj hata la siguiente.**

**Viet: hola no sabes lo contenta que me haces que sigas por aqui, si el siguiente capi sabremos que pasa, nos leemos pronto. gracias por segir aqui.

**Bueno, omg 76 RR nunca pense llegar tan lejos, solo pense que mi hermana hiba a leer ¬¬ pero despues me acorde que ella no le gusta leer, jaja gracias pensare que are en el RR 100, podria acualizar ese dia o podria hacer una fiesta en mi casa (¬¬ todo pretesto sirve para festejar) bueno acepto sugerencias. Si creen que algo le falta al capi diganme para saber que cambio le hace falta.**


	12. Una historia que contar Mi Vida

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Veit por la correción de este capitulo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 12 … Una Historia que contar "Mi Vida"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_La verdad es algo que no todos pueden soportar"_

_Siempre fui rara…_

—Siempre fui rara, fui rara como humana y ahora lo soy como vampiro—sonreí al recordar mi vida—cuando vi por primera vez a los Cullen algo llamó mi atención, eran… tan no se, hermosos, inalcanzables para una humana como yo era, eran como ángeles viviendo entre simples mortales...

—¿ángeles? Si, cómo no—se mofó Rosalie

—para mi si eran así, cuando conocí a Edward supe que no habría más vida después de él, conocí poco a poco a su familia, me encariñe, los adoré, deseaba estar con ellos, sin importar el precio. Amé a Edward más que a mi propia vida, mi sueño hecho realidad. Demasiado hermoso para ser verdadero, y como todo sueño algún día tenía que despertar

Me levanté de mi asiento, necesitaba valor, así que me acerqué a la ventana, seguí relatando, pero sin mirar a nadie.

—Después de mi cumpleaños, el despertar empezó, poco después todos partieron rompiendo poco a poco mi corazón—fui cruel, ese era mi objetivo—después lo poco que quedó se encargó de romperlo Edward, al confesarme la verdad, al despertarme tan abruptamente

—esa no era…

—déjame continuar—por nada del mundo permitiría que me convenciera de lo contrario—mis ilusiones, mi amor, mi corazón, mis propias ganas de vivir, te las llevaste. Yo no sentía nada, mis amigos, conocidos y mi propio padre me trataron de ayudar, trataron de sacar de ese estado zombi en el que me dejaste. Tuve varias discusiones con Charlie, por las pocas ganas de salir adelante, después de tanta insistencia acepté tratar de continuar mi vida.

Empecé a hablar con mis amigos, salir de nuevo, una vez salí con Jessica al cine, de camino de regreso me encontré con unos hombres, que creí reconocer, me dije "Bella si quieres empezar a superar todo, empieza por tus miedos", y así me les acerqué y ahí fue la primera vez que escuché la voz de Edward.

—¿la voz de Edward?

—la escuché en mi mente, y no solo eso, luego descubrí que cada vez que corría peligro la voz de Edward me advertía, así que empecé a hacer muchas cosas peligrosas, así era la única manera de mantener a Edward conmigo, patética ¡verdad! Pues si, pero era mi manera de no dejarlo ir. Me acordé de la promesa y entonces me dije "porque la tengo que cumplir, si él fue el primero en romperla".

Así que empecé con mi plan, contacté a un amigo de la reservación y me ayudó a arreglar una moto, me enseñó a utilizarla, salté de acantilados, siempre con el mismo objetivo. "Escuchar la voz de Edward" y asi fue, patético Verdad.

__________________________________

Realmente no, él patético era yo, ella trataba de mantenerme consigo, mientras yo trataba de alejarme más y más.

Mi ángel lastimado, suspiró y prosiguió con su relato.

—Entablé una gran amistad con Jacob, las heridas se estaban curando por si solas. Charlie estaba empezando a tranquilizarse. Un día Jacob se alejó, no comprendía porque, pero me dolió dolía, no tanto como lo de Edward, pero si dolía—celoso pues sí—me dejó sin decir una palabra, estaba desesperada, otra vez sola. Un día en mi desesperación, lo enfrenté, pero no me dijo nada, solo que me alejara.

Llegue a mi casa y Charlie no estaba, subí a mi cuarto y lloré toda mi soledad, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, me sentí indefensa, a media noche un amigo de la comisaria de papá llegó a informarme que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que era mi culpa, ya que le tenía preocupado por mi, siempre pensando en mi, era de saber que esa noche no estaba bien, si no hubiera tenido problemas, no hubiera tenido un accidente. Hubo gente que me culpó… "el dolor de Charlie", eso era yo.

El velorio, después el entierro, no lo asimilaba, no comprendía aunque él no estaba, solo quería que Edward llegara y me abrazara, que me despertaras y dijeras me dijeras que todo era una pesadilla, pero la pesadilla nunca termino, tú nunca llegaste.

Me lo estaba reprochando y yo tenía en verdad la culpa, me lo merecía por dejarla a su suerte.

—Mi mamá llegó en cuanto supo de la muerte de Charlie, estuvo conmigo, se quedó en Forks la semana siguiente consolándome, hasta que tomó la decisión de regresar, pero no pensaba hacerlo sola, sino conmigo, yo no lo acepté, no me quería ir, mi esperanza por despertar aún estaba latiente, discutimos muy fuerte, le grite cosas feas a ella, al no encontrar como hacerme entrar en razón me dio una cachetada, estaba tan desesperada que no pensó en ese momento.

Mi ángel estaba triste al relatar todo lo sucedido, revivir todo le dolía.

—Yo no entendí, odiaba a todos, el dolor me cegaba. Salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, corrí y corrí quería ir al prado, no se como ni cuanto me llevo, pero lo localice, pero no estaba solo sino que ahí estaba Laurent . Cruzamos palabras, escuche otra vez tú voz—dijo mirándome con nostalgia y dolor— diciendo miéntele. Aja pero pésima mentirosa que soy no lo convencí, trato de atacarme y en eso aparecieron una manada de lobos me asuste al pensar que si corría

moriría en manos de lobos o a manos de Laurent —me estremecí al escuchar su relato, no muerta jamás.

—Pero no, los lobos no me atacaron a mí sino a Laurent, el mostró miedo y salió corriendo, yo corrí en dirección opuesta, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Ya que me encontré a Victoria, y no tenía buenas intenciones ella me demostró, lo crueles que pueden volverse los vampiros. Me tomo del cuello y en varias ocasiones me azotó contra los arboles, mis huesos en sus manos eran como frágiles ramitas, me maltrató tanto que en cada azotada, golpe, rasguño sentía como mi vida se escapaba, cuando ya no podía mas, cuando ya no había más huesos rotos, decidió terminar lo que empezó, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Maldita, Victoria me las pagará, me pagará por todo lo que Bella sufrió.

—me mordió y cuando ya iba a morir, Victoria salió corriendo, y detrás de ella pude ver a la manada, no supe más

—nosotros la encontramos, íbamos por Victoria cuando supimos lo de Charlie, yo a pesar de ser vampiro, siempre procure por ellos, son mi familia humana, no podía dejar a Bella sola, a pesar de que ella no sabía de mi, necesitaba estar ahí, para despedirme de Charlie, después del velorio hayamos rastros de Victoria.

Fuimos tras ella pero la muy maldita era muy hábil, tanto que para escapar pasaba de Forks a la reserva donde había muchos lobos, y nosotros no pensábamos arriesgarnos, nunca pensamos que ella no estaba huyendo sino estaba de tras de Bella. Cuando al fin la vimos estaba huyendo de una manada de lobos en el bosque—Dayan pensaba que tenía que haber protegido más a Bella por ser familia.

—No nos quisimos arriesgar, los lobos acabarían con ellos, pero seria una imprudencia ir los seis si había una manada de lobos, así que decidimos que Miriel y Alex regresaran a donde nos hospedábamos mientras los demás buscábamos rastros de lo que le interesaba a Victoria, nos separamos

—Pero hallé un rastro de sangre humana, y a la lejanía vi a una muchacha tirada gravemente lastimada se estaba desangrando, así que decidí llamar a los demás

— Y así dimos con Bella— las imágenes que vi en la mente de Dayan eran realmente horribles mi ángel estaba toda lastimada agonizando.

—Dayan empezó a cargar con la culpa de no proteger a su familia humana, primero Charlie y después Bella cuando la vimos estaba muriendo, y Victoria no había inyectado la ponzoña, así que seguía siendo humana

—Creímos que merecía otra oportunidad, así que la mordimos para inyectarle la ponzoña, escuchamos a los lobos regresar, solo teníamos algo en la mete huir antes de que terminaran con el trabajo. Sin embargo no nos dio tiempo de escapar, y algo sorprendente paso los lobos no nos veían, no nos olfateaban. Era como si no estuviéramos ahí

"_Como si no estuvieran"_

—Pensamos que era un milagro, pero cuando despertó Bella nos dimos cuenta que de alguna manera lo hacia inconscientemente lo hacia para protegernos. También nos sorprendió que conociera la existencia de vampiros pero ella nos conto su historia—dijo Miriel mirando a Bella de forma maternal como a veces lo hacía Esme con nosotros.

—Sin embargo cuando recordaba su tristeza, su poder salía a flote, ella decidió que lo mejor era aprender a utilizar su poder, poco a poco empezó, pero le hacia falta saber más de el, pensó en iniciar un viaje y como familia que somos la seguimos hemos recorrido muchos lugares, hasta llegar aquí—Javier fue el ultimo en relatar la historia mientras Bella seguía mirando por la ventana.

—Después de un tiempo, busqué a Renne, ha superado la perdida gracias a Phil, o si no la ha superado por lo menos lo intenta, sin embargo ya no puedo estar con ella ahora lo último que supe es que adoptaron a un niño eso les ha alegrado la vida—Bella se separó de la ventana y se dirigió a donde estaban los otros vampiros— Ellos son mi familia, me han acogido me han ayudado sin importar mi pasado confían y creen en mi

—Oh gracias por ayudar todo este tiempo a Bella, hemos estado buscándola durante mucho tiempo y nos alegra encontrarla sana y salva —Carlisle habló en representación de todos los Cullen.

"_Es la hora de serrar siclos, lo tengo que enfrentar, hoy tengo el valor suficiente"_

—Edward tenemos que hablar, a solas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola

Bueno que les parecio el capitulo al fin sabemos que pasa, es hora de abrir las apuestas, Bella y Edward van a hablar, ¿quien piensa que lo perdonara? o ¿quien piensa que esta sera el ultimo adios? sigan que creen que pasara.

Por otro lado nos vemos hasta el siguiente fin de semana Actualizo hoy por que la explotacion de padres sigue, mañana sere pintora si leyeron bien tendre una brocha y frotare una pared jajaja y el domingo niñera jaja asi que deseenme suerte, cuidense y besos.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Gracias, mil gracias a toda la jente que sigue leyendo a todos los que me an agregado a favoritos ya lertas y sobre todo ati que te das el tiempo de dejar un RR.

****Crisabella-cullen: gracias sigo pensando sobre el lemon, no se porque mi mente cochambrosa no sale cuando escribo jajaj espero te guste el capi gracias por segir aqui.**

**ZAVACULLEN:Bueno tengo la mañana de dejar en suspenso, pero al fin el capi esperado llego, gracias por leer.

****ANNA VULTURIUS: jajaja que quiere no soy perfecta luego me faltan cosas jajaj pero al fin ya sabemos la agonia de Bella pero sabes lo mas interesante la conversacion entre Bella y Edward te vas a morir asiq ue sigue aqui, gracias por leer.**

**clau77:Bienvenida si claro que voy a segir no me gusta dejar los proyectos a medias me traumas espero segir leyendote por aqui hasta la siguiente, gracias por leer.

****fraaaaan Cullen:espero que no me falten "a" bienvenida y me alegra que te gusten las locuras que escribo hasta la siguiente, gracias por leer.**

**Katittah:Si creo que los Daner se merecian un capitulo con su historia todo por salvar y portarce tan bien con Bella , gracias por segir aqui hasta la sigueinte.

****Angeles Vicangel: bienvenida que bueno que te guste la historia espero leerte por aqui hasta la siguiente, gracias por leer.**

**Cullen4ever96:ya tenemos la historia de Bella y te bas a morir al leer su platica con Edward yo me estoy muriendo de ancias por Bajarlo. gracias por segir aqui hasta la siguiente.

****feña cullen:Bella quiere hacerlo sufrir pero para hacerlo tendra que dejarse consumir por el dolor cosa que creo que no quieren ademas que no me gustaria ver a un bella vengativa pero nadien sabe que pasa solo yo jajaja, gracias por leer hasta la siguiente.**

**juney:actualizo cada seman que bueno que te guste me hacen muy feliz, hasta la siguente gracias por leer.

****aridenere:eso es lo que espero dejarlas con ancias de otro capi , gracias por leer.**

**Paky:eeeeee pues ya sabemos la historia de Bella ahora, veremos su platica. sufrira pero realmete no creo que Bella quiera eso.

****Malicus cullen:si soy mala muy mala me alegra que sigas aqui que bueno que te guste, hasta la siguente. **

**crystal butterfly 92:hola, bueno Abran no es pareja de Bella tienen una relacion, ambos an pasado por desecciones amorosas y piensas que entre ellos pueden ser felices ya que hay mucha honestidad, y alex no aparenta nada mas bien Alex tiene el "sindrome de Peter Pan" por eso apesar de la edad que tienen parece un niño, espero haber contestado tus dudas gracias por segir aqui, hasta la proxima.

Hasta la proxima dejen un RR porfis.


	13. Shock, cerrando ciclos

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer (sí, GRAN es muy difícil escribir) yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta Veit

Dedico este capitulo a mi hermana Laura por sugerir la canción.

**Recomendación de canción**

**Canción: Llorar Duele más**

**Cantante: Kalimba**

**http:// ****www . youtube . com/ watch?v**** = RpAVqAnUnW4**

(en mi perfil pueden encontrar el enlace espero que si se abra)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 13 ….Shock, cerrando ciclos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella estaba dispuesta a hablar conmigo, yo pensé que tenía que rogar, hincarme y suplicar para que me dejara hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella pedirle perdón a mí Ángel humillarme todo lo que fuera necesario, me sorprendió muchísimo que ella fuera la que pidió que habláramos, tenemos que hablar y yo estaba más que dispuesto.

Veo a mi ángel despedirse silenciosamente de su familia, después voltea y con un leve pero entendible con permiso sale de la sala sin siquiera esperar contestación, y como esperarle si yo no iba a poner ningún "pero" necesito hablar con ella.

Voy a una distancia prudente de Bella para observar su hermosa figura desde tras, mi ángel igual o más bella que antes, ágil, rápida, perfecta, creo que ya llegamos a nuestro destino ya que observo que se detiene, aparto la vista de mi Ángel para observar el lugar donde estamos por la forma en que corrimos estamos algo lejos de la casa, observo y para mi gran sorpresa el lugar donde estamos, es muy parecido a mi prado, nuestro prado.

—Edward…

__________________________

La historia de Bella nos dejó en shock el único que pudo agradecer la ayuda brindada a Bella fue Carlisle, creo que todos estamos igual hasta Rosalie, pero sobre todo creo que al que más le dolió fue a Edward ya que el pude leer las mentes y lo más seguro es que mientras el relato el vio todo lo vio más real que nosotros, tenía que haber regresado antes, teníamos que haber hecho entender a Edward mucho antes, perdimos mucho tiempo, me horroriza pensar en que hubiese pasado si los Daner no hubieran estado en los alrededores, sino la hubieran transformado.

Tal vez si no nos hubiéramos marchado hasta Charlie seguiría vivo, tal vez estaríamos a estas alturas planeando una boda, tal vez Bella estaría siendo una de nosotros seria de nuestra familia y no de otra, tal vez hubiéramos evitado tanto dolor, tal vez si hubiera insistido en mis visiones hubiéramos visto algo de lo sucedido, tal vez hubiera evitado todo lo que sufrió Bella, hubiera evitado que se transformara de esa manera tan cruel.

_Pero, el "tal vez", no existe  
¿Bella nos podrá perdonar?  
¿Podrá perdonar el dolor?_

_____________________________________

Edward es un idiota, si yo fuera Bella nunca lo perdonaría, já pero esperen que agarre a esa Victoria deseará nunca haberle hecho todo eso a mi hermanita.

____________________________________

A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido así estoy después de que Bel terminara su relato dejando en shock a media sala y después salir con ese idiota.

Nota mental: hacerle su vida de cuadritos por lo que le hizo a Bel.

Todo está en silencio, estoy tan aburrido (bostezo) que creo que me voy a quedar dormido, necesito hacer algo me ABURRO mmm pero que qué hago, oh ya se Abran se ve en otro mundo será mejor regresarlo.

—Pero que demonios, enano del demonio.

—Corre Alex, corre por tu vida— No hace falta que Dayan lo grite dos veces yo no me quedo aquí por nada del mundo.

________________________________

—¿qué fue eso?—preguntó **la** hermosa Alice al verse sacada tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos

—disculpen tengo que mm—creo que Javier se debate entre reír o gritar—con permiso—Adelante

—eeh yo también me rertiro, con permiso—veo como Mariel se retira de tras de su esposo.

—en qué estábamos, oh si creo que ya termino la platica. Mag me acompañas y seguimos platicando

—oh, claro vamos

Mi familia sigue confundida, sus sentimientos los delatan y como no estar así después de lo que nos enteramos.

—Jazzi me acompañas—Alice no tiene ni que preguntar yo iría con ella hasta el mismo infierno, le doy un corto beso en los labios y le respondo.

—Claro

_____________________________

Salí sin necesidad de esperar respuesta sabía que Edward a una distancia me seguía, me observaba, quería llevarlo a un lugar que encontré con mi familia, a ella le pareció hermoso, pero no sabían que en un prado como éste compartí cosas hermosas con él, es hora de dejar el dolor si quiero continuar, _tengo que dejar el odio que siento,_ pero sobre todo el amor que siento, ya no puedo continuar así, tengo que dejarlo ir, tengo que cerrar ciclos cueste lo que me cueste.

—Edward—Observa el lugar donde estamos y sé que ya se dio cuenta lo parecido que es a nuestro prado por algo lo elegí, este lugar—Edward—no es que no me haya escuchado, pero hasta ahorita me mira esos ojos tan bellos esos ojos que tanto extrañé que tanto amo—Edward te pido que me escuches con toda atención que escuches lo que tengo que decir, por favor no me interrumpas.

—lo hare Bella, pero después si me das la misma oportunidad—no quiero escucharlo, pero si con esto puedo hablar y despedirme lo soportaré.

—Esta bien Edward, puedes hablar tú primero

—Te amo siempre te he amado, te he buscado no solo yo sino mi familia tú eres parte de mi familia—_tanto para dejarme_— te necesitamos, necesitamos que nos perdones, que nos dejes recompensar todo el dolor que sentiste que sé que sientes, te hemos buscado desde que Alice nos dijo que no te veía—_por eso me buscaron por Alice_— cuando regresamos a Forks mi angustia creció al no encontrarte. Mi desesperación creció día a día cada vez que nos topábamos con una pista de tu familia mi esperanza crecía, pero cada vez que los perdíamos mi esperanza moría pasé todo este tiempo buscado a ellos para saber si sabían de ti, tenia el presentimiento de que ellos sabían de ti por eso te busqué, pídeme lo que quieras solo perdóname todo lo que paso fue por mi de nada tuvo culpa mi familia, necesito Bella saber que me perdonas, que no me odias, necesito saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

**PLAY a la canción o video.**

**ht tp :// www**** . youtube . com/ watch?v= RpAVqAnUnW4**

**(ya saben todo junto)**

_Olvídame, olvídame  
ya no quiero llorar no  
olvídame, olvídame  
ya no quiero llorar_

Después de su relato de la desesperación que sé escucho en su voz todo el daño que quería hacerle se fue, lo amo, pero eso no cambia nada.

—Te perdono—Levanta la vista yveo su**s** hermosos ojos —Yo a pesar de todo nunca te odie, no te culpe, la que llego a ese estado fui yo

—Bella yo...

— No Edward me toca hablar, te perdono...

_Tuve un amor sin defectos,  
era perfecto era amor de verdad  
siempre de acuerdo nada por arreglar  
no quería perderlo quería guardarlo por siempre  
quería que fuera mi amor sin final  
y mientras tanto me olvidaba de amar  
harta de esperarme  
te vas_

—Te perdono, Te amo, Edward no sabes cuanto te amo, yo se que tú no, pero yo si te amo tanto, que a pesar de todo nunca te pude odiar nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti, y aunque creyera que me amas, y créeme quiero creer, quiero sujetarme a esa esperanza, quiero abrazarte quiero besarte estar contigo…

—Pero

_Llorar duele mas  
cuando se que fui yo  
el que nunca entendió  
llorar duele mas  
ya que se que soy la razón  
de lo que nos paso  
por no ver que tu eras  
mas real que un amor  
y querer que sintieras  
lo que nunca existió_

—Pero eso no puede ser, el amor no basta, yo no me puedo permitir confiar otra vez en ti, no puedo esperar a que hagas trisas otra vez mi corazón, no quiero pasarme la vida pensando a ver a qué hora me dejaras de nuevo, no quiero ver que solo yo lucho por este amor

—Yo también quiero luchar por esto

—Si eso creyeras hubieras luchado la primera vez, pero no fue así no luchaste fue más fácil retirarte, no quiero volver a pasar por esto no pienso dejarte hacerme de nuevo esto.

________________________

_Tuve un amor imperfecto  
con sus defectos de amor  
de verdad  
y yo y mi miedo lo dejamos pasar  
ahora que lo entiendo  
te vas_

Me ama, me ama me necesita tanto como yo **a ella,** no me odia, pero, porque esto me suena como una despedida mi Ángel se está despidiendo, no, no puedo permitirlo, tanto daño le hice que no quiere luchar por este amor, sé que **no **lo merezco, pero quiero ser egoísta, no quiero que se aleje de mi, no quiero dejarla la necesito, es mía nada más mía, así como yo soy suyo.

_Llorar duele más cuando se  
que fui yo  
el que nunca entendió  
llorar duele mas ya  
que sé que soy_

_la razón de lo que nos paso_

Sin pensarlo dos veces acorte a la distancia que teníamos la tome de la cintura y la bese quería plasmar en ese beso todo lo que sentía quería rogar que me diera otra oportunidad que volviera a confiar en mi, pero sabia en mi interior que no iba se así, pasara lo que pasara este beso significaría mi mejor recuerdo.

_Y ahora se que te amé  
me doy cuenta  
y ya no te tendré  
pues ya te vas_

__________________

Vi a Edward que se acercaba a mi, vi como sellaba sus labios con los míos y yo se lo permití.

Este Beso es mejor que los anteriores, sin miedo a lastimarme, solo muestra todos los sentimientos que él me tiene, en este beso siento que me pide perdón, que me necesita, que me desea, siento tantas cosas. Sé que él sabe que esta es mi despedida porque así se lo hago sentir, a pesar del amor que ambos sentimos.

_Llorar duele más  
cuando sé que fui yo  
él que nunca entendió  
llorar duele más  
ya que sé que soy la razón  
de lo que nos pasó  
_

Si ambos sentimos porque en un beso así no se puede mentir y yo siento su amor, y a pesar de ese amor tengo que dejarlo.

¿por qué? porque ambos nos hemos hecho el daño suficiente, nos hemos dañado hay mucho dolor que no se puede olvidar necesito seguir adelante, necesito abrir nuevas puertas y cerrar esta de una vez por todas, no puedo seguir haciéndome y haciéndole daño.

Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo que terminar esto, así que muy lentamente me separo de él y rompo este nuestro último Beso.

_Y el dolor tendré que soportar  
por cuanto tiempo más  
porque te alejas hoy que me  
dejas mi amor  
mi amoooor!!_

—Esto es un adiós Bella

—Si Edward

—Estas segura de esto—_No, pero así tiene que ser_

—Si Edward adiós.

— tal vez con el tiempo esto no sea un adiós si no un hasta pronto—dice Edward con esperanza.

—Intenta ser Feliz que yo lo intentaré—no quiero darle falsas ilusiones

—Te esperaré

—No, no lo hagas mejor olvídame.

_Olvídame, olvídame_

________________________

"Olvídame"

Puag

pero que cursilería tan mas grande, jajaja si yo fuera humana esos dos me harían diabética, que horror pobre de mis oiditos que se tuvieron que aguantar a ese par de tortolos, pero al fin tanto tiempo en espera y al fin mi venganza toma de nuevo rumbo, enserio pero que cursi me saliste Edwardsito.

::::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::::::::

¡hola!

Antes que nada sobreviví, si pase un fin de semana pintando y cuidando niños y de dos cosas estoy segura, una soy pésima pintando (realmente no supe quien se pinto mas la pared o yo) segunda cosa no tengo paciencia para los niños (si no fueran hijos de mi tía favorita no hubieran sobrevivido) peo en fin pasando a cosas mas importantes.

¿que les pareció el capitulo y el video?

¿de quien creen que es el ultimo pensamiento?

como dije Bella ara sufrir a Edward si no yo (wajajajaj risa maligna) no se cuanto sufrirá depende mi enojo (recordemos que cuando Bella reapareció Edward me dejo) en fin dejen un RR con su opiniones, o cierto chicas necesito canciones así que espero sugieran alguna.

AGRADECIMIENTOS.

0.0 OMG ME MUERO NO LO CREO LLEGAMOS A LOS 111 RR

juro que son muchos mas de los que me pude a ver imaginado en un principio.

GRACIAS por sus alertas y favoritos y gracias a cada una que se toma un segundo para dejar un rr

**veit: Gracias por las correcciones y por seguir aquí.**

crisabella-cullen: no me angustio me gusta la dirección que toma el fic, gracias por seguir aquí

**moon07: bueno adivinaste lo del beso, hable con Bella seriamente y no quiere despertar su lado maligno (realmente creo que algo esta mal con ella) pero no importa yo soy la que escribe y Edward sufrirá un poco mas, gracias por leer.**

katittah: bueno no llores ya lo perdono, ¬¬ lastima que la escritora sea un poco vengativa jajaj , gracias por leer espero sigas y no sufras tanto, ve por este lado Edward se merece pagar un poco mas el sufrimiento de Bella.

**palomita cullen black: me alegra que te encante, ya esta la actualización, nos leemos en la siguiente, gracias por leer.**

crystal buterfly 92: bueno los niños se salvaron por un pelo de rana, y si creo que sufrirá un poco mas (¬¬ mis lectoras son medio sádicas la mayoría quiere que sufra jajaja). gracias el RR

**ZAVACULLEN:pues estoy tratando de que no sea la clásica historia espero lógralo, gracias por el RR.**

juney: que bueno que te guste, nos leemos en la siguiente, gracias por el RR

**aridenere: pues aquí esta por que el titulo (¬¬ a un que sospecho que mis títulos es tan raros, no se de donde salen) gracias por el RR hasta la siguiente**

paky: niña tu no eres medio sádica tu eres completa gozas de el sufrimiento de Edward jajaja gracias por el RR, hasta la próxima.

**ariadna: oh gracias estoy tratando de cuidarla mas, mi beta me ayuda con eso (excepto cuando meto la cuchara y la riego sola) gracias por el RR, hasta la próxima.**

ANNA VULTURIUS: ya sabremos mas adelante que es de victoria y en cuanto la mala suerte de Bella tienes razón, pero se dice que "cuando te toca, te toca y ni a un que te escondas" gracias por el RR hasta la próxima.

**fraaaaan cullen: recuerda si te mueres no puedes leerlo así que aguanta ya llego, gracias por el RR hasta la siguiente.**

Adriana: te diré soy pésima con el ingles (¬¬ creo que solo entendí la mitad de RR) pero no importa gracias por leer y dejar huella.

**feña cullen: bueno ya vimos de que quería hablar Bella (tienes razón Bella vengativa = a no, escritora enojada = a si) gracias por el RR hasta la siguiente**

cullen4ever96: Gracias por decir lo del capi la verdad es que tiene muchas faltas de ortografía por que mi beta me la dio bien pero a la mera hora leí el anterior y no encajaba así que lo re edite, gracias por el RR hasta la próxima.

**Tamynna: Omg te me perdiste apenas me di cuenta que dejaste RR en el capitulo 11. pero ya te encontré gracias por las observaciones, espero te guste el capitulo (¬¬ esta vez no lo edite para que no hubiera faltas de ortografías) hasta la próxima.**

abriluxca: bueno aquí esta el capi, gracias por el RR y hasta la próxima.

**O.O Woa 18 RR en el capitulo 12 .... hasta la siguiente**


	14. Planes, Juegos, Venganzas ¿azul?

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta Veit

:::::::::::::::::::::. LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo Capitulo 14 … Planes, Juegos, Venganzas ¿azul?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Observo a mi ángel alejarse, yo me quedo aquí pensando en todo lo que dijo, está en lo correcto, a pesar del amor que sentimos no puedo esperar que con mi sola presencia ella se aviente a mis brazos, la dañe, lo sé y me arrepiento, pero ahora solo me queda ver para adelante, reconquistarla hacer que ese adiós se convierta en un hasta pronto, tengo toda una eternidad para lograrlo, no me daré por vencido lucharé por Mi Ángel.  
De tres cosas estoy seguro**…**

_**Uno, no dejaré a Bella por nada del mundo,  
Dos, le daré la libertad que me pide y le mostraré que puede confiar en mí  
Tres, la amo más que nunca**_

"_Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si regresa es porque es tuyo y si nunca regresa es porque nunca te perteneció"_

* * *

Olvídame ¡puaj! pero qué porquería es esa, qué cursilería jajaja, pero tanto tiempo en espera y al fin mí venganza toma de nuevo rumbo, enserio pero que cursi me saliste Edwardcito.

_Ingenuos_ eso son todos, y cada uno de ellos y pensaban que a la que iban a cazar era a mi, pero no, ni los lobos pudieron conmigo, no puedo irme hasta completar mi venganza.

Edward sentirá cómo se siente perder a la persona que más amas.

James y yo éramos el uno para el otro. Yo conseguía la información, creaba los planes y él los ejecutaba de la mejor manera posible.

Cuando james murió enloquecí, aunque meditándolo bien enloquecí desde antes, primero la estúpida esa ¿cómo se llamaba? mmm, Marian, Marisela no, así no era, oh ya sé**, se** llamaba Marina, que estúpido nombre tanto como ella misma, tan estúpida la pobre, ella llegó tratando tratándome de quitar mi lugar, todo por lo que había luchado, vi como James empezaba a tener preferencia por ella, ajá que estúpida si supiera qué le iba a pasar no se hubiera metido en mi camino.

Yo quito los estorbos de mi camino, nadie decide el rumbo de mi juego más que yo, y esa se convirtió en un obstáculo, pero fue un obstáculo fácil, tan fácil de quitar.

James se enojó al principio, pero yo sabia muy bien como controlarlo, nadie más se había puesto en mi camino hasta que llegamos al maldito pueblo ese, y nos topamos con esa familia, los Cullen. En cuanto mí James vio a la humana se obsesionó, no me preocupe ya que ella no le interesaba yo lo conocía muy bien solo había encontrado un juego divertido y el objetivo era la humana para que el premio final fuera la destrucción de ese, de Edward Cullen, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta que esos idiotas montoneros acabaron con mi amado.

Si, ellos todos juntos, James tenía todas las de ganar, si se enfrentaba solo a él, pero no, ellos no jugaron limpio esos 7 vampiros acabaron con él. Desde ahí hice mi plan. Era laborioso se necesitaba de mucha paciencia la cual yo tenía, sin embargo las cosas se facilitaron cuando los Cullen dejaron a su mascota, observaba a Bella siempre saboreaba mi venganza, cada vez más. Estaba tan cerca ella solo se estaba destruyendo psicológicamente poco a poco, yo solo la tenía que destruir físicamente y lo haría de la manera mas dolorosa, tenía el sitio, la hora, todo estaba listo para mí.

Pero cuando pensé en lo fácil que sería aparecieron ellos los lobos, necesitaba cambiar un poco mi plan y así pude contactar a Laurent necesitaba que regresara a Forks, no era tan fácil manejarlo, pero sabia que si le tenia miedo a James a mi me tendría pavor el mejor que nadie sabía que detrás de James estaba yo.

Esa humana estaba perdida, tan patética, era su fin, pero otra vez esos malditos lobos, ese idiota se metió la ayudo, y cuando creí que se levantaba y continuaba con su vida cosa que no me convenía, pasó lo insólito el lobito la dejó destruyendo de nuevo su corazoncito jajaja, eso fue perfecto solo faltaba la estacada final.

Era tarde cuando el destino estuvo de mi lado y me encontré al padre de esa humana, iba de regreso a casa, lastima que no pudiera llegar. Uno nunca sabe cuando los accidentes suelen llegar. Ups pobre humana otra vez sola.

Tuve que esperar de nuevo, tanto circo solo para despedir a un insignificante humano, pero la suerte otra vez me sonreía y ahí iba la humana corriendo en mi dirección, paso a un lado.

_¡Oh! venia llorando, perfecto así seria mas fácil guiarla. _

Así que Laurent entraba en acción, tenía que traérmela y así seria la última vez que nos veríamos, y con esto ganaría que lo dejara en paz. Y así lo hizo fue tras ella.

_¡Oh!, pero que lastima, Laurent está ocupado y no puede traer a la humana._

_Corre mi pobre y tierno Laurent que no vez que los lindos lobos quieren jugar contigo, y el final de mi acto se hace presente, __**y **__a mi disposición está esa frágil y torpe humana. _

_Ahora aprenderá porque los humanos son nuestros juguetes por que son tan, pero tan inferiores._

_Trata de correr en dirección opuesta de donde se divierte Laurent con sus nuevos amigos, perfecto mejor para mí._

La agarro como mi muñeca, ups se rompió un hueso y ahora otro y otro cuantos huesos, va un golpe y otro, ¿Quién sufrirá más daño el árbol o la humana? Probemos jaja que divertido.

Felicidades tiene una excelente resistencia, casi ni ruega, así que seguiremos jugando, que divertido me encanta revivir cada cosa que le hice, me encanta volver a escuchar el tronido de sus huesos, sus quejas cuando se rompe algunos de sus huesos aunque no son intencionales.

Pero algo fallo estaba tan divertida que no me fije de las dos cosas que querían interferir mi juego por un lado los lobos y por el otro esa patética familia de marinita, pero que inoportunos.

Bueno otro día jugaremos espero no haberla dañado tanto así podremos jugar en otra ocasión.

Corrí y esquive con gran facilidad a los lobos los confundí fue tan fácil y ¿esos son nuestros enemigos? Que patéticos.

Así que un buen rato después que perdí a los lobos regresé por mi juguete, pero ya no estaba ahí. Aunque sé quien la tiene, esa patética familia los Daner, así que los busqué y me llevé una esplendida sorpresa cuando vi que hicieron a mi juguete más resistente, esto apenas inicia.

Los seguí desde lejos, siempre detrás de ellos estudiándolos viendo sus fuerzas y sus debilidades, son tan patéticos teniendo esos dones y desperdiciarlos de esa manera, forme otro plan y este no iba a fallar y para aumentar el premio los Cullen estaban también aquí mis dos familias favoritas juntas.

Primero dejare que se destruyan entre ellos claro siempre con una ayudadita pondremos a prueba ese amor que tanto predican y después tomare a mi juguete y lo destruiré delante de ellos.

Ya he movido mis fichas antes de que ellos lo sintieran, mi plan es perfecto, es tiempo de cobrar y hacer favores. Este juego apenas inicia y yo seré la ganadora.

—El que se ríe sola de sus maldades se acuerda

—jajaja estás en lo cierto, sabes cuanto te amo

—no más que yo—me dijo y **me **volvió a besar, eso es más que obvio nunca amaré a nadie como **a **mí James, pero en este juego necesito todas mis fichas y si para obtenerlas tengo

que mentir que así sea—¿en qué pensabas?

—En lo felices que seremos cuando mi venganza termine

El es Uriel, un día por causas del destino me lo tope apenas acababa de morir James y él se le parecía mucho tenia 28 años cuando lo convertí, así que lo convertí en mi ficha favorita, el muy idiota piensa que lo amo, que todo lo hago **por** nuestra felicidad, él cree que estoy llena de odio por la muerte de mi "hermanito james" y mi "primito Laurent" que fueron cruelmente asesinados por los perversos Cullen, aquí la victima soy yo, él solo hace esto por amor a mi.

—Otra vez perdida en tus pensamientos

—Oh Uri es que al saber que mi venganza está ya preparada me recuerda todo, prométeme que digan lo que digan tú me creerás más a mi

—amor solo te creo a ti.

—es que tu no los conoces, ellos siempre tan hipócritas, que hasta a mi me confundieron—le dije pegando me más a él y empezando a hacerle círculos en su pecho lo que tengo que hacer porque este idiota no se revele.

—tranquila amor nada me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a ti, ok te amo

Y me comienza a besar, a acariciar pero no con ternura o amor, no eso es para gente estúpida que no sabe pasar un buen rato, no, lo nuestro es arrebatador, rudo, solo sexo, nada más que sexo y lo disfruto cada vez que pasa, claro siempre pensando que él que me toca, él que me besa y me hace suya es James, aunque Uriel no le llegue ni a los talones, pero por mi venganza soy capaz de todo hasta de fingir, cosa que hago muy bien.

* * *

Edward se quedó ahí, era lo mejor, que no me siguiera, era todo lo que teníamos que hablar estoy tranquila porque sé que de ahora en adelante podré continuar, a partir de ahora buscaré mi felicidad, no solo la mía sino también la de mi familia, solo me queda una cosa más que arreglar, perdonar a los Cullen, de tres cosas hoy estoy segura.

_**Uno, Buscaré mi felicidad  
**_

_**Dos, Tomaré lo bueno de la vida, y lo malo lo dejaré**_

_**Tres, Amo y Amaré siempre a Edward, pero no regresaré con él**_

—BEL, BEL ayúdame por fis—qué le pasa a Alex, por qué grita así, oh ya veo de seguro le jugó otra de sus jugarretas a Abran y por eso corre.

—NO HUYAS COBARDE—Abran se ve realmente molesto y algo ¿azul?

—BEL—Alex llegó pronto a mi y se escondió detrás de mi—no soy cobarde, solo soy un niño indefenso—y ahora le enseña la lengua a Abran, esto lo pone más enojado

—Tranquilo Abran me pueden decir ¿Qué paso?

—ESE ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO— señala a Alex primero y después veo como se apunta el mismo—HIZO ESTO—¡Oh, oh! ya veo el problema, Abran trae su cabello y camisa sucios con algo color ¿azul? Si es azul, sin contar que esa camisa era su favorita. Ni Dayan había logrado tirarla

—yo solo quería hacerte un favor

—¿un favor? —Dice Abran con incredulidad

—pues claro—dijo empezando a contar con los dedos— primero Dayan y tú ya no pelearan por lo horrenda que es la camisa, segundo Bella dijo que hoy en la mañana, que su color favorito del día era el azul, así que toma esto como un favor personar—U.U´— y tercero estaba asustado

—¿Asustado? —Abran y yo decimos al mismo tiempo

—Claro Bel, cuando te fuiste Abran se quedó callado como una estatua, y me asuste que lo perdiéramos, así que pensé rápidamente una solución para sacarlo de ese horrible transe y recordé el globo con tinta azul que traía, sin pensarlo 2 veces se lo aventé para que reaccionara, y así salvarlo de ese cruel destino O.O

—Qué hiciste qué—no lo podía creer, ¬¬ de dónde saco el globo con pintura.

—ESTA SI ME LA PAGAS ENANO

—MAL AGRADECIDO, YO SOLO TE SALVABA

—ASÍ PUES PARA LA OTRA SALVA A ALGUIEN QUE TE LO PIDA—parecen niños

—VEZ ERES MALO Y CRUEL POR ESO BELLA SOLO ES MIA—estaban peleando por mi, oh no eso si que no lo permito

—ASI PUES BEL….

—BASTA, los dos dejen de discutir, Alex lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal siempre te las ingenias para hacer enojar a Abran

—pero…

—Nada de peros, promete que lo dejarás en paz

—Está bien Bella lo dejaré

—Promételo

—Esta bien PROMETO dejar a Abran tranquilo … solo por hoy—lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero lo logré escuchar, no importa de todos modos sé que mañana hará algo nuevo, esto es todo los días.

—¿y tú Abran?

—¿Yo qué?

—si tú Abran, primero esa camisa es horrible, segundo recuerda Alex es más chico que tú, solo lo hace jugando

—si, cómo no

—y tercero de este modo harás Feliz a Dayan

—¿Feliz a Dayan?

—Claro así tendrá oportunidad de comprarte ropa nueva

—mmm qué le voy hacer—dijo resignado, todavía siente culpa

—Vez Abran yo todo lo hago por la felicidad de la familia, a ver si dejas de ser tan egoísta y piensas más en la familia— con esto salió Alex corriendo en rumbo a la casa.

—A demás el Azul te queda muy bien—le dije riéndome

—Con que si, pues yo también pienso que el azul es tú color—me dijo con una sonrisa malvada

—oh, no lo hagas Abran, te lo advier...—demasiado tarde se abalanzó contra mi, me abrazó y empezó a besar por toda la cara para que yo también terminara manchada de azul.

* * *

Estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer reconquistar a Bella, es el único pensamiento que tengo en mi cabeza.

Voy de regreso a la casa para empezar mis planes y reconquistar a mi Ángel cuando escucho.

—oh no lo hagas Abran, te lo advier….— ese es mi ángel y a pesar de la advertencia su voz se escucha alegre.

Tengo curiosidad, me acerco y veo a Mí Ángel y a ése, y ése la está abrazando y besando, pero también veo que mi Ángel se deja.

¿Será demasiado tarde?

El enojo me ciega y es tanta mi furia que…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por seguir me sorprendió mucho que varias pensaran que Abran era el ultimo pensamiento de el capitulo anterior, pues ya vimos que no fue así era Victoria, ¬.¬ para los que se preguntaron que había pasado con ella.

Quiero aclarar por que pov de victoria esta rarito, es por que Victoria a pesar de ser muy lista esta demente vive entre el mundo de los recuerdos y el rencor, yo veo a Victoria como una estratega demente pero buena estratega, recodemos que ella llego del libro uno hasta el 3 jajaja se necesita mucha inteligencia para el plan que forma.

**AGRADECIMIENTO**.

Bueno ya saben gracias por seguir agregándome tanto en favoritos y alertas, y gracias por dejar un RR.

**Respuesta a RR:**

Aridenere: Si la escritora lo ara sufrir, te adelanto algo que tengo en mi cabeza, Bella se casa aja en unos 3 capis mas adivina con quien.

**Clau77: No todavía no termina, y espera los siguientes capítulos como estoy algo azotada Edward sufrirá con migo.**

ANNA VULTURIUS: No creo que por el momento puedan ser amigos, esperemos que algún dia.

**Juney: gracias por la recomendación de la canción próximamente la veras en un capi, es perfecta para lo que pienso escribir.**

Paky: niña para platicar con tigo se necesita cita previa ¿verdad? Alex se vengara por lo de Bella pero de una forma mas infantil, la verdadera venganza viene disfrazado de mujer.

**Cullen4ever96: ¬.¬ no creo que Alex sea tan vengativo, ese hasta pronto que deseas todavía falta mucho tiempo.**

Eiv_000: pues aquí la actualización, espero que te guste.

**Yuki96: eeeee fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que el ultimo pensamiento era femenino, pues para una reconciliación todavía falta T.T**

Micka: 0.0´ creo que te confundiste de Lucero jajaja, cuando leí tu RR me quede en quien se confundió tu o yo, hasta que recordé que ya me había despedido del cole así que tu te confundiste pero espero lo hayas leído y te haya agradado.

**Feña cullen: me encanta que te guste el fic, si Edward es cursi y impulsivo, ¿Qué ara ahora que vio a Bella y Abran? **

Bueno, no me queda más que agradecer que sigan leyendo, las quiero, hasta la siguiente


	15. Celos, el plan inicia

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta Veit

::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo XV … Celos, 2 fichas en movimiento, el plan inicia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_El enojo me ciega y es tanta mi furia que…_

El enojo me ciega y es tanta mi furia al ver a ESE abrazando y besando a Mí Ángel que no soporto más y me abalanzo sobre él, pero antes de que lo llegue a tocar el hace un movimiento rápido y se aparte de mi, con mi ángel en sus brazos.

—Pero qué demonios te pasa—cómo se atreve a preguntarme si él está poniendo sus asquerosas manos sobre mi ángel

—SUÉLTALA—lo digo despacio para que me entienda, el sólo enarca una ceja y sonríe

—Oh, ya veo no te gusta la competencia

—Basta Abran —dice mi ángel librándose de su agarre—aquí no hay ninguna competencia

—pues acláraselo a él Bel, él nos atacó

—Edward y yo, ya aclaramos todo no se qué le pasa—dijo molesta y viéndome directamente a mí

—lo siento Bella no soporte que te abrazara y…

—quien me abrase o no Edward no es de tu incumbencia, dejamos claro que cada quien iba a tomar su camino y tratar de ser feliz

—no Bella yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti

—me estas obligando a tomar medidas más drásticas Edward

—¿cómo qué?

—recuerda que ya domino mi poder y me puedo ir, y te aseguro que no me encontrarás

—no importa Bella yo te buscaré, sea donde sea

—QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERE VERTE

—TU NO TE METAS

—ME METO DONDE YO QUIERA Y MÁS SI SE TRATA DE BELLA

—ABRAN, EDWARD…

No espere más me abalancé de nuevo y él hizo lo mismo, ambos somos vampiros, fuertes, y viejos así que no será tan fácil, pero no importa yo ganaré no permitiré que me quite a Mi Bella.

_________________

No entendía el comportamiento de Edward todo lo habíamos dejado claro, entonces qué pasó por qué éste salvajismo, solo veo a Abran y a Edward combatir a diestra y siniestra no quiero que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado, pero que hago no me puedo meter, los dos son muy buenos peleando, buenos y letales y si trato de separarlos puede que uno salga lastimado sé que si esto sigue no habrá un final feliz, pero qué hago.

—Edward ya basta, Abran detente—por más que ruego ninguno se detiene, hombres

tenían que ser.

Necesito hacer algo, si voy a la casa a buscar ayuda y los dejo cuando regrese solo encontraré a uno, si me quedo no podré hacer mucho, la única opción que me queda es gritar y esperar que alguien de la familia esté cerca.

—DETÉNGANSE YA, AYUDA

________________

Todo lo que sufrió mi amada Victoria sé tiene que pagar, a mí nunca me importó la vida, era exitoso lo tenía todo, pero a la vez nada, un día me topo con mi Victoria y ella me seduce me atrae y después no recuerdo.

Cuando desperté ella me contó todo y se disculpo por lo que me había hecho, ahí supe que ella era para mí, después de que me relatara la crueldad con la que la trataron los

Daner y cómo los Cullen mataron cruelmente a la única familia que conocía su hermano James y su primo Laurent no lo podía creer, ellos sí que eran monstruos.

Yo seguí fielmente a Victoria para conquistarla y ayudarle en todo lo que podía, ella mi linda Victoria lo aceptó, me dijo que podría seguirla, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que me metiera en sus planes ya que era su pelea, siempre tan justa.

Tiempo después la convencí y ahora nuestro plan está formado, Amo a Victoria la ayudaré en lo que pueda, sé que muchos no la entienden por el carácter que tiene, pero ninguno de ellos sabe cuánto sufrió.

—DETÉNGANSE YA, AYUDA— vaya no pensé que tan pronto podríamos poner el plan en marcha.

—Creo que es tu hora de aparecer—me dice Vic seductoramente al lado mío, acabamos de hacer el amor como muchas veces antes, nunca de los nunca me cansaré de ella.

—Sí creo que así es—se levanta y se empieza a vestir, esto sí que será difícil, estar lejos de ella— será difícil estar sin ti

—Pero Uri sólo será unos días mientras pones el plan en marcha, además siempre estaré a tu alcance—me brinda una de esas sonrisas que me hacen desfallecer

—pero no será lo mismo

—tu tranquilo ve a….

—AYUDA

—pero qué problemática, que no se da cuenta que es vampiro y los puede detener con su poder

—jajaja si tienes razón, pero ve lo por este lado nos dio una oportunidad de oro ¿no crees Uri?

—si será mejor que vaya, te extrañare—y con un último beso me voy.

______________

—AYUDA

Iba a gritar otra vez cuando veo que de la copa de un árbol sale una sombra y con un puñetazo manda a volar a Edward y Abran en direcciones diferentes, me sentí aliviada de que alguien los separara, aunque creo que fue un método rudo, pero efectivo pensé que era alguien de la familia, pero cuando lo observo bien es un vampiro que no conocía.

Es un vampiro, alto, rubio cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, y ojos color topacio, oh también es vegetariano.

—Oye tú quién eres para meterte así —expresó Abran enojado.

—esto es un arreglo de cuentas entre nosotros—está vez se quejó Edward.

—la señorita estaba gritando ayuda y yo solo se la brindé—vaya que hermosa sonrisa

—gracias

—gracias, ¿gracias? Pero Bel

—no, basta ustedes dos no puedo creer que se comporten de ésta manera, saben qué, si quieren matarse háganlo—y mientras los reprendo escucho como alguien se aclara la voz

—oh si disculpa gracias por la ayuda mi nombre es Bella

—¿Bella?

—bueno no, Isabella Daner, pero mejor dejémosle en Bella, mucho gusto

—ok Bella mi nombre es Uriel Grendas, el gusto es todo mio

—¿y qué haces por aquí? No es que me moleste la ayuda brindada

—pues pasaba por aquí y escuche tus gritos

—¿habitas por aquí? —no recuerdo que hayan mencionado a otra familia

—no nada de eso soy nómada y estoy de visita en este país y de casualidad pase por aquí

—huy sí que casualidad—dice Abran y por su tono veo que no le agrada en nada Uriel.

—por qué no vienes con nosotros y te presento a mi familia, además te agradezco la ayuda y sabemos más de ti—no sé porque se lo ofrecí supongo que de agradecimiento por ayudar a separar a esos dos

—oh, no eso si que no, ni lo conocemos—ignorando completamente Abran camino directo a casa seguida muy de cerca por Uriel.

—Bella no hagas esto puede ser peligroso no lo conoces—Edward se había repuesto pero tampoco me importo su opinión, si ellos me ignoraron yo también haría lo mismo, así que con facilidad lo pase.

______________________

Pero que tonta no lo puedo creer, así de rápido y mi Uri ya es su amigo, jajaja es hora de mover mi segunda ficha. Tomo mi celular, y ya lo tenía todo planeado solo con una llamada y mi segunda ficha estará en acción mañana.

—¿aló?

—Hola querida te acuerdas de mí

—me tienes harta solo me traes del tingo al tango y no doy con él

—tranquila qué quieres que hagas tu eres muy lenta y el muy escurridizo

—sabes qué, me harte me regreso

—pues que lastima y yo que tenía información muy importante, tú te la pierdes

Y cuelgo la llamada conociéndola, me marcara. Y si como dije ahí está.

—pensé que no querías saber más de mi

—no te hagas la tonta y dime me lo debes—¿se lo debo? Tranquila Victoria paciencia con esta inútil.

— Claro, mira ya encontré a tu amado pero en brazos de otra

—si claro estás mintiendo

—obvio que no miento, su humana ya no lo es tanto ahora es una de nosotros

—maldita sea

—será mejor que hagas algo lo más pronto posible antes de que ella gane la partida de una vez por todas

—¿dónde?

—Irlanda, te suena en…

—ya sé, yo también conozco a ese aquelarre

Y sin más me colgó, pero que se cree en cuanto cumpla su cometido la destruiré solo para que sepa quién manda, esto cada vez es más divertido.

___________________

Estúpida, estúpida no me lo creo ella siempre lo hace sufrir, pero eso no se lo permito Edward es mi SOLO mío quien se cree esa lagartona para quitármelo. No se lo permitiré, una vez me hice a un lado pero esta vez no.

Cuando conocí a Victoria me pareció una arpía, pero me contó todo lo que sufría mi Edward por culpa de esa, no le creí pero una vez que lo vi sabía que era verdad, así que decidí luchar por mi Edward nada ni nadie me lo quitará, esta vez no.

Espera Edward te salvare de esa arpía.

___________________

Llegamos a la casa, Uriel me parece interesante dice que está viajando solo en busca de su amor, lleva muchos lugares recorridos. Después de presentarles a todos a Uriel y relatar brevemente lo sucedido con Edward y Abran, le ofrecieron un espacio en la mansión durante su estadía por el lugar.

—Uriel tengo que dejarte un momento necesito hablar con alguien, ¿Maggi? Le harías compañía

—Claro Bella, no te preocupes

Si le concedí a Edward hablar creo que los demás se lo merecen, Alice será la primera.

—Alice ¿podemos hablar?—me mira con ojos sorprendidos, pero enseguida sonríe

—Claro Bella me encantaría

—Vayan chicas yo atenderé a los invitados—Esme nos indica y después de regalarme una sonrisa me dice—espero Bella que después me dejes a mi hablar contigo—eso también me lo esperaba.

—Claro Esme

—Vamos Bella

Y así partimos hacia el techo de la casa, creo que fue una buena elección hablar primero con Alice, después me tocará enfrentar a todos los Cullen.

—Bella vamos al bosque no quiero interrupciones…

::::::::::::::::::::::::: **N/A** :::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola¡

Wao creo que e metido a muchos personajes al fic, y todos en una mansión 0.0 será una locura, ¬-¬ solo espero no terminar confundida yo o en el peor caso ustedes.

Oh se me olvida ya tengo una imagen de la mansión esta en mi perfil o a los que no quieran pasar por ahí esta es la pag de la imagen:

http:// www. ofertasin glaterra . es/ irlanda1. jpg

Bueno vamos en le capitulo 15 en un principio pensé que el fic tratara de 20 capítulos pero ahora no tengo ni idea de cuantos serán. Pero voy a delante por 2 capis así que si quieren sugerir algo soy toda oídos.

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

Lo repito nuevamente muchas gracias a los que han pasado, me han agregado a Favoritos, Alertas, etc. Y dejan RR

_**Respuesta a RR capitulo 14:**_

Veit: si tienes razón Vic esta loca pero hace interesante el fic jajaja además Edward sufrirá.

**Paky: si no se por que la mayoría se había olvidado de Victoria, y en cuanto a vernos será en fin de semana en la noche. El día que quieras.**

Aridenere: me alegra que te guste.

**Mechiikagome: los celos son malos consejeros, hasta la siguiente.**

Katittah: hola no te preocupes si no me equivoco el capitulo que se te paso fue por que Fanfiction estaba mal, yo actualice en la noche y en cuanto lo hice se descompuso. ¬¬ yo no tuve la culpa lo juro, espero te llegue esta vez, y si victoria tiene planes geniales pero muy malos.

**Palomita Cullen Black: a mi también me gusta el carácter infantil de Alex, hasta la siguiente.**

Crystal butterfly 92: si veremos mas de alex/bella/abran y ya vez lo que provoco los celos de Edward.

**Eiv_000: que bueno que te guste ^.^**

Moon07: jaja la mayoría quieren que Edward sigan sufriendo, así será.

**Cullen4ever96: si muchos dejaron en el olvido a Vic pero ya vemos a estado muy ocupada mientras nosotros la olvidábamos. Y si tienes razón Alex es muy infantil.**

Feña Cullen: wajajaja (risa diabólica) ¬.¬ esto es contagioso ¿lo sabias? O si Edward sentirá celos y muchos, ¬.¬ a un que Bella no se quedara atrás ^.^

**Yuki 96: si es Vic la mala del cuento, como los vampiros no pueden tener niños pequeños cree a Alex con la finalidad de que sepan que es tener hermanito molesto. ¬¬ yo tengo 2 hermanitas molestas que feo T.T (no solo yo iba a sufrir) jaja hasta la siguiente **

**Fraaaaan cullen: 0.0 me encanta que te guste como escribo, para mi a sido una sorpresa enorme ver que no soy tan mala en esto, hasta la siguiente. ami tambien me encanta a Edward celoso**


	16. Solo tú, platicando, recuerdos

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta Veit

Recomiendo la canción:

_**Apareces tú**_

_**De: La oreja de Van gogh**_

_**El video no es mío **_

_**www. youtube. com / watch?v = qoa MMU lViE**_

::::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo XVI … Solo tú, platicando, recuerdos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_POV BELLA_

Seguí a Alice hasta donde ella quería, como ya había recorrido el lugar con mi familia reconozco perfectamente a donde nos dirigimos, no es muy lejos de la casa, el bosque siempre tiene más privacidad que la casa, se detiene y me voltea a ver.

—Bella perdón, yo quería regresar siempre estuve en contra de lo que él tarado de mi hermano hizo, pero decidí ir con ellos para convencerlos, siento haber tardado tanto—en su voz se escuchaba sinceridad y pena.

—Alice yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú hiciste lo que pensaste que era lo mejor, sé que por ti regresaron, gracias. Pero nada puede volver hacer como antes, la Bella que tu conociste ya no está

—mentira sé que está, que sigue igual

—he cambiado mucho

—podemos intentarlo

—no quiero, solo te ofrezco tratarnos con respeto, pero no estoy preparada para nada más

—esta bien por el momento me conformo, yo te enseñaré que la Bella torpe y mi amiga, no mi hermana sigue ok no te dejare tan fácil, Bella solo te pido algo, habla con Jasper, él se siente culpable de todo—en este momento expresaba dolor por su ser amado—bueno ahora iré de compras así mi mente trabaja más rápido en el plan o tenemos que ir de compras, ya lo tengo todo planeado—vaya cambia muy rápido de humor ¿plan? Qué plan, compras o no eso no

—Alice no creo…

Demasiado tarde no me dejó terminar, salió corriendo, Alice tiene razón tengo que quitar algo de culpa de la familia ya que nadie me orillo a hacer todas las tonterías que hice.

-______________________-

Después de hablar con Alice hablé con Jasper, si que tenía culpas, él piensa que si tuviera más control no había pasado lo que pasó y no se habrían marchado, me costó convencerlo de que él no tenía la culpa, que las cosas suceden por algo, y después de un rato a pesar que no se convenció al cien por ciento se quedó más tranquilo.

La platica con Emmet fue divertida ya me había olvidado lo divertido que es, me repitió constantemente que Edward era un idiota, también dijo que encontraría a Victoria y la haría pagar todo, que le enseñaría que era meterse con un Cullen, con solo decirme que formaba parte de su familia me hizo sentir querida de nuevo, platicó que había pasado, obvio que fue en su versión, que lugares me habían buscado y como él y Rose. Claro que lo corté antes de tener información no requerida.

Con Rosalie no fue una platica más bien dijo, no tienes nada que perdonarme, no me importan tus decisiones, pero si dañas a mi familia te aseguro que pagarás.

Carlisle me dijo lo feliz que estaba por encontrarme sana y a salvo, platicamos mucho sobre todo, le interesaba saber todo lo referente a mi don y cómo lo pude manejar antes de transformarme, su lado científico salió a flote.

Esme, siempre con su característico amor maternal, ella me contó lo mismo que Emmet, pero centrándose más en los sentimientos de la familia, me abrazo cosa que necesitaba de parte de ella, y me dijo que respetarían mis decisiones, que solo no juzgara tan duro a Edward, que él me amaba.

_____________________

Creo que al haber tenido esa plática mis inquietudes están más calmadas, podré ver a la cara a los Cullen sin necesidad de sentir rencor, estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso.

—Hola pensé que te había perdido

Sé de quien es esa voz, la reconozco, es la voz de la persona que más me ha apoyado, cuidado y querido estos últimos años.

—Abran nunca me perderás

—Entonces por qué siento que te estoy perdiendo

Sé que desde que le conté mi historia tiene el presentimiento que en cuanto encontrara a los Cullen abandonaría mi familia los Daner.

—Un millón por tus pensamientos

—Tan poco Abran, por qué mejor no subes la propuesta

—porque aunque no te pague me lo dirás—y así es siempre he tenido plena confianza en él

—Solo recordaba

—**¿**Qué recordabas**?**

—La primera vez que te vi

_************ Flash back**************_

_Recordaba lo que pasó con Victoria, el dolor que me inundaba sabía de qué se trataba, por Edward sabía a la perfección lo que me estaba pasando, me estaba transformando, que ironía al final lo que siempre quise estaba pasando solo me faltaba, él._

_El dolor era insoportable, pero si Edward hubiera estado a mi lado lo habría soportado todo sin importar nada._

_Pero no era así, él no estaba, no se cuál dolor era peor; el de la transformación o el de mi mente, que me gritaba que él no estaba, así estuve tres días hasta que el dolor pasó, sabía que mi oído estaba más perceptible, mejor dicho todos mis sentidos, sabía que no estaba sola, que no estuve sola en todo este tiempo alguien siempre me tomaba de la mano._

_Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a un joven de tez blanca, su cabello era desordenado color negro. Me miraba con precaución sé que él fue el que estuvo a mi lado durante toda mi agonía._

_Despeje los ojos de mi acompañante y observé la habitación realmente linda, pero con un toque muy masculino, tenia que ser de él._

—_Hola, sé que estás asustada y con muchas preguntas, tranquila yo te explicaré todo solo estate tranquila—estaba preocupado por mi, él nunca me abandonó siempre estuvo en mi transformación, se lo tenía que agradecer no solo el no dejarme sola, sino el ayudarme, yo no deseaba morir y menos a manos de Victoria._

—_Gracias— se me quedó viendo cómo si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, no esperaba esa contestación de mi parte._

_************Fin del Flash back**************_

—llegué a pensar que estabas loca

—Jaja muy gracioso

—En serio nadie pasa por eso, se levanta, y agradece sin saber nada

—Excepto alguien que supiera lo que pasaba

—Excepto, alguien que supiera por lo que pasaba, pero no podía saber que tú sabías— y cómo olvidarlo en cuanto le dije gracias puso la cara más graciosa que le he conocido.

—Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tú familia—dije mientras me volteaba a él y lo abrazaba.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, eras parte de ella desde antes que despertaras

Recuerdo como los conocía uno a uno, cada uno con diferente carácter, pero con una característica en especial, lo mas importante es la familia, ellos me abrieron los brazos sin pensarlo y cuando les conté mi historia su apoyo fue incondicional, me explicaron las reglas y todo lo que necesitaba saber, me brindaron su casa, su compañía.

Y cuando cada uno de ellos me contó su historia supe que ya formaba parte de ellos.

—Recuerdas nuestra pelea

— ¿Cuál de todas?

_************ Flash back ************_

_Ya llevaba un año con mi nueva familia, era feliz lo que podía, pero el recuerdo de ellos me seguía atormentando._

—_Hasta cuando Bella—No me había percatado de su presencia_

—_Hasta cuando ¿Qué? —sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería hablar del tema_

—_Hasta cuando seguirás atormentándote, hasta cuando lo dejarás de amar a él, que no se lo merece y serás Feliz—Sabía que tenía razón sabía que no podía ser feliz hasta dejarlo ir._

—_No puedo no es fácil, no se cómo tú pudiste dejar ir a Marina tan fácil, ya quisiera tener yo esa fortaleza_

—_No fue fácil, pero tenia que seguir adelante, ella ya no estaba—en su voz se notaba dolor, ese dolor yo lo había hecho, por recordarle su historia, pero estaba muy molesta no entendía cómo conoció el amor y después de perderlo está tan campante._

—_Claro y cómo dicen el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo, yo no puedo hacerlo, lo amo y siempre lo amaré, yo no podré amar a nadie más, no soy como tú tan insensible, que no siente dolor por nada_

—_Eso crees, qué no siento dolor, pues déjame aclararte algo señorita "nadie me entiende" yo amé y amo a Marina, fue una de las personas más importantes, cuando murió yo también lo hice, dices que no duele, duele mucho más de lo que piensas, pensar a diario que si hubiera hecho algo todavía seguiría aquí conmigo, que ya no la podré ver más, que no puedo ser tan egoísta dejándome morir sin importar el sufrimiento de mi familia._

—_Abran yo…_

— _tú nada Isabella déjame habl__**ar**__, sabes es más fácil dejarse morir sin importar los demás ¿no te das cuenta qué si algo te afecta afectas a los demás? — Charlie, claro que lo sabía, él fue el __**que**__ más sufrió la primera vez— crees que es bonito ver el estado en que estás, no Bella lastimas a la gente, tú si tienes el consuelo de que él sigue su vida, que está vivo en alguna parte, yo Bella no, Marina no está viva, no tengo el consuelo de que pueda hacer una vida, tú si, sabes que él vive lejos de ti, pero está vivo cabe la posibilidad de volverlo a ver, yo no la volveré a ver, no es están fácil, Bel duele y duele mucho, pero no puedo ser otra vez tan egoísta tengo que salir a delante._

_************ Fin del Flash back ************_

—Gracias a esas palabras me di cuenta, que estaba cometiendo el mismo error, que volvía a lastimar a gente importante para mi

—No es fácil Bel, nunca será fácil, pero hay que echarle ganas

—lo sé.

_Play a la canción, Apareces tú, La Oreja de Van Gogh (__**www. youtube. com / watch?v = qoa MMU lViE**__)_

_He prometido pedirme perdón,  
me he confesado con mi corazón,  
me he enamorado de todo mi amor,  
me he permitido cerrarme tu adiós_

Y de repente apareces tu  
mientras me hablas, hago que estoy dormida  
te mentiría si negara hoy, que desde entonces solo sueño contigo

___************ Flash back ************_

_Tenía que disculparme, por lo cabeza dura que era, no podía permitirme lastimar a más personas._

—_Abran—lo llamé al momento que tocaba la puerta de su habitación_

—_Ahora no Bel—No me quería ver, eso me dolía, pero tenía razón al no querer hablar conmigo, le abrí heridas que estaban cerradas ._

—_Por favor perdóname—mi disculpa fue lamentera, pero es que me dolía el daño que le había causado, y creo que lo comprendió porque enseguida me abrió y me abrazó._

—_Bel no tienes que disculparte, sé lo difícil que es para ti, siento si te hice sentir mal, pero a veces soy muy cabeza dura, tú no tienes nada de que disculparte_

—_es que te recordé cosas dolorosas, lo siento_

—_Recordar es volver a vivir, y a pesar de que son dolorosas, también son hermosas_

___************ Fin del Flash back ************_

_Tu entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
conoces mis secretos solo tú  
comprendes cada gesto solo tú _

—Recordar es volver a vivir, pero que cursi me escuché

—jajaja tonto—dije dándole una palmadita en el hombro**  
**

—Recuerdas cuando te declaraste

_************ Flash back ************_

_Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy,  
he decidido levantar la voz,  
he despedido mis fantasmas hoy,  
y me he gustado tal y como soy,_

_Ha pasado tiempo y las heridas ya no duelen tanto, encontré un nuevo significado a mi vida, ahora formo parte de una nueva familia, que me quiere, y me cuida y a pesar de que no puedo olvidar a mi otra familia sigo adelante, espero que él también._

—_Bel quieres ser mi novia—O.O_

—_Abran eres un idiota, cómo lo sueltas así, además Bel es MI novia de nadie más, __no es compartida_

—_Cállate niño y regresa al preescolar_

—_¿Bel?—Shock estoy en estado de shock, nunca pensé que me pediría esto, no quiero que sufra_

—_Abran yo…_

—_Jaja tranquila Bel, que no te dije que ibas a morir, sé que no estás lista, pero lo tenía que intentar_

—_Yo…Yo —creo que parezco tonta—Yo te quiero mucho, pero Abran yo no te amo y tú no me amas_

—_Eso lo sé perfectamente Bella per..._

—_Vez, Bel si es una persona inteligente nunca andaría con alguien tan viejo y feo como tú—¿viejo y feo? Alex solo lo quiere molestar, pero tengo que dejar claro esto._

—_Alex esa no es la…_

—_A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R por tu bien y el de tus videojuegos te sugiero que te marches y me dejes hablar con Bel_

—_No te atreverías _

—_¿Quieres probar?—Abran ya sabía como librarse de Alex tan fácilmente, y con esa amenaza lo demostró ya que Alex esta dudando._

—_Está bien, aburrido —dice enseñándole la lengua—Bel si necesitas que alguien te libre de éste solo avisame ok, estaré arriba_

—_Al fin solos, Bel quiero que sepas que la propuesta que te hice no la hice sin pensarlo, la pensé mucho, no hay amor cómo el que tú expresas pero..._

—_**¿**__Pero__**?**_

—_si mucho cariño, voy hacer honesto y quiero que pienses mis palabras, tú y yo, ya conocimos el amor en personas __distintas__ y ya no podremos amar con la misma intensidad, yo sé que ya no podré amar a alguien más como amé a Marina y sé que tú no podrás amar a nadie más como amas a Edward, por eso te propongo esto, porque sé que te puedo hacer feliz y tú a mí, solo piénsalo_

_y de repente apareces tú, mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
te mentiría si negara hoy, que desde entonces solo sueño contigo_

_************Fin del Flash back ************_

—Abran sabes nunca amaré a nadie como amé y amo a Edward, pero por ti siento algo también, muy fuerte—al decir esto me volteo y le doy un beso tierno que es correspondido

—Yo siento lo mismo Bel

_Tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
conoces mis secretos solo tú  
comprendes cada gesto solo tú_

_************ Flash back ************_

_Después de una larga semana de pensar y pensar, llegué a la conclusión que tenía razón, quiero volver a ser feliz y sé que Abran lo puede conseguir, estoy segura que no seré tan feliz como con Edward, pero no está y fue por su propia decisión._

_Busco a Abran para decirle mi decisión, y lo encuentro como siempre discutiendo con Alex._

—_Eres un idiota Abran_

—_Mira que te haya ganado en tu propio Juego, no me hace idiota_

—_Idiot…_

_Y yo solo quiero entregarme, comprenderte, cuidarte, darte mi corazón  
quiero que llegues a ser mi alma y mi intención_

—_Basta dejen de pelear, Abran acepto—Abran me miraba con cara interrogante, mientras Alex que capto primero esta tapándose la boca para no gritar_

—_¿aceptas? ¿Qué aceptas?_

—_Vez, eres un Idiota cómo qué no sabes qué Acepta, vez Bel él nunca te entenderá mejor acéptame a mi_

—_Alex n..—no pude responder por que Abran me cargo y me dio un beso _

—_Gracias Bel te aseguro, no te arrepentirás_

—_si lo harás_

—_como hoy estoy contento no pienso pelear contigo._

_Mi vida y mi pasión mi historia de amor  
tu entiendes mis silencios solo tu  
me subes hasta el cielo solo tu  
eres mi alma y mi inspiración. _

_************Fin del Flash back ************_

—Si ahora recuerdo fue el único día que no pelie con Alex

—si recuerdo que ese día llovió tanto, pero tanto—me gusta molestarlo con eso

—muy graciosa Bel.—me dice mientras me da un beso y yo me abrazo a él.

_POV ABRAN_

_************ Flash back ************_

—_Si se lo dices solo la vas a asustar—Alex siempre me apoya ¬¬_

—_no lo creo además solo es una propuesta no espero que me conteste hoy, tengo toda la eternidad._

—_¿la amas?—dice Dayan sorprendiéndome __con__ pregunta_

—_Dayan la quiero y mucho, yo al igual que ella no volveré amar o tal vez si, pero ya no tan intenso_

—_entonces porque si sabes que no la amas quieres seguir con esto—Dayan no me entiende, pero Bella y yo somos muy parecidos._

—_Porque se que podré ser feliz con ella, no necesitamos palabras para entendernos, sabes y comprendemos el dolor __del__ otro, tiene el don de darme tranquilidad, cuento con tú ayuda para esto Yan—me mira y sé que no esta muy convencida, pero al final aceptará._

—_Claro siempre puedes contar conmigo_

_************ fin del Flash back ************_

Siempre supe que Dayan siente algo por mi, y me duele por eso no la elegí a ella, no me comprende y temo que al final esperará algo que yo no le puedo dar, no le podía hacer esto. No podía amarla como ella lo desea, solo puedo esperar que se encuentre a alguien que la ame tanto como ella es capaz de amar.

—Abran recuerdas la promesa—que si la recordaba, claro que la recordaba ese sería el paso definitivo en nuestra relación.

—Si Bel siempre la recordaré

—Yo también y por eso mi decisión es ….

Al fin la hora de la verdad llega.

::::::::::::::::::: N/A :::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola!

Antes que nada siento muchísimo el retraso, primero mi Beta tubo inconvenientes y apenas ayer me envío el capitulo ¬¬ y ayer estaba agotadísima solo hice dormir y apenas me dedique a subirlo, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Bueno le comentaba a veit que era el capitulo mas largo que escribí espero los demás sean igual de largos, puse POV por que me comentaron que luego se les confundía el cambio de pensamiento.

AGRADECIMIENTOS.

Bueno como siempre a todos los que siguen aquí leyendo lo que escribo a los que me han agregado y se toman un chance para dejar un RR.

Respuesta a los RR capitulo 15

**Feña Cullen: O.O eres mala te gusta ver a Edward celoso a decir verdad a mi también me encanta, Edward todavía estará celoso un rato mas.**

Mechiikagome: Jaja siento hombres pero no todos son iguales, también hay variación.

**Paky: bueno se dice que mientras mas son mas divertido ¬¬ solo espero que no enloquezcan a la escritora, eres mala me presumes que te vas de vacaciones y a mi me dejas aquí trabajando jajaja diviértete espero un recuerdito.**

Katittah: Victoria es mala muy mala y Uriel es manejable muy manejables espero también abra los ojos ¬¬ lo tendré que terapiar.

**Cullen4ever96: muy pronto sabrás quien mas anda de tras de los huesitos de Edward ¬¬ como si faltaran mas jaja, vez la loquera de Victoria puede ser útil al final.**

Daia: ese es tu correo?? Me alegra que te guste pero ahora como te aviso  espero entres y me aclares si ahí te encuentro y ya metí pov siento si te confundí.

::::: RR capi 14 :::::

**Fraaaaan Cullen: O.O no había visto que dejaste RR pero me alegra me encanta que leyeras todo y si Edward a veces no piensa bien las cosas muy impulsivo.**

Chica_cullen: haz fila ya somos muchas las formadas para curar sus heridas ¬¬ lastima que no se deje, jajaja

**Hasta la siguiente.**


	17. La decisión, mi mundo se acaba

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 17…. La decisión, mi mundo se acaba, al fin llegue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_POV URIEL_

Entrar aquí ha sido de las cosas más fáciles que he hecho, pero también es intimidante ver tantos vampiros, temo que el plan de Vic no funcione, pero no, no me puedo permitir pensar así, yo estoy aquí para lograr todo lo planeado.

He conocido a nuestro objetivo principal, la tal "Bella", como ella le gusta que le llamen, pero que vanidosa, y también conocí a la familia Cullen tan hipócritas profesándose amor, si como no, Vic tenía razón en todo, siempre disimulando ante las personas, siempre queriendo ser los buenos de la historia, pero creo que ya encontré a la persona apropiada para empezar.

Guardar tanto rencor no es nada bueno.

—Rose ¿Verdad?— la rubia me analiza con indiferencia una vez terminado su trabajo me contesta

—Así es, y tú eres Grendas

—Uriel para los amigos—y después de decir esto le sonrió confiadamente

— ¿qué se te ofrece GRENDAS?—uy, eso dolió como dije nada fácil, pero sé que es la indicada

—me preguntaba por qué tan enojada

—nada que te importe

—wao calmada, no lo hacía en mal plan

—lo siento, no estoy en mi mejor momento

—y eso ¿Por qué?

—CÓMO ESTARLO, atrapada en este lugar solo por el capricho del idiota de mi hermano

—no te entiendo—oh claro que la entiendo, pero es mejor no decir lo que sé

—no creo que deba confiar en ti

—mira es mas fácil que un desconocido te de su opinión, que alguien conocido, no crees—la observe dudar, pero al fin cedió

—tal vez

Y así lo hizo me contaba toda la historia en lo personal, es una estupidez, ella si que es egoísta, pero que me esperaba todos aquí lo son, pero mi trabajo es darle la razón y cumplir los deseos de Vic.

—tienes razón, yo también estaría igual que tú si no tomaran mi opinión

—ellos si toman mis opiniones—siempre a la defensiva

—pero no siempre, mira Rose, ¿te puedo llamar así?—ella afirma con la cabeza, que tonta—Rose no digo que tu familia no te tome en cuenta, pero seré sincero contigo, no creo que seas la favorita de la familia, es más me atrevería a afirmar que la favorita es Bella.

—no lo creo

—Yo los he visto junto a ti, y junto a Bella y a pesar de que no llevo mucho, dicen que la primera impresión vale más que mil palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—se está molestando, tengo que pisar leve si no se me voltea el plan

—oye lo siento si te he molestado, será mejor dejarlo así—dije de manera resignada con intenciones de irme, de seguro con esto cae.

—no, espera, no estoy molesta contigo, qué viste

—A Bella platicar con ellos, primero fue con la chica chaparrita, mmm cómo se llama

—¿Alice?

—si, con ella, hubieras visto como brinco ¿Alice? de gusto, hasta parece que le fue concedido un gran honor y con todos, pero en especial Alice y el grandote… cómo se llama

—Emmet—dijo despacio, controlando su furia, Vic otra vez tenía razón los celos son malos consejeros

—si, ese, no sabes estaban bromeando jugando y riendo mucho, hasta parece que hay algo más que amistad, tú entiendes verdad ¿Rose?

Ups se enojo, eso creo ya que salió echa la furia, que bueno que Vic me dijo quien era pareja de quien.

______________________

POV Rosalie

No lo creo, no, no es posible, la odio, la odio tanto, primero Edward se fija en ella, sobre mi que soy mucho mas hermosa, después mi familia la adora, sin importar nada **y** cuando se enteran de su muerte sufren como si el mundo se acabara y ahora esto.

No me puedo quitar de la mente el comentario de Uriel, no se cómo le tengo confianza a un desconocido, pero él me la da, el comentario que hizo no fue con mala intención, ya que él no sabe que soy esposa de Emmet, maldita mil veces, no le basta con quitarme a mi familia, ahora quiere a Emmet, esta me las pagara, lo hara.

—Osita que bueno que te veo ¿estás molesta?

—¿por qué tan Feliz Emmet?

—he por nada osita, por nada.

Y ahí esta mi confirmación, me oculta que está feliz por haber hablado con esa estúpida, le recordaré quien es Rosalie Cullen; Isabella me las vas a pagar.

_____________________

POV Victoria

—¿qué haces aquí? Esto es peligroso

—no te preocupes dije que iba a cazar, parece que no te alegra que te haya venido a buscar

—Tonterías me encantan las sorpresas—Ven que buena actriz soy

—bueno será mejor que regrese, vine rápido solo te quiero informar que me va muy bien, y Rosalie resultó como esperabas—perfecto el plan está en marcha, esto se merece una recompensa y así me acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente.

—Vic no sigas eso o no me podré marchar

—si tienes razón, Uri **t**en el celular cerca de ti, te llamaré, mientras esté lejos para saber como estás—más bien saber como sigue**n** los planes, pero él no se tiene que enterar.

—¿lejos? No quiero que te vayas—éste si que es patético

—Uri tengo que seguir el plan, ya hemos hablado de esto, por fis no lo hagas más difícil

—está bien, pero solo lo hago porque te amo, ok, pero promete que me llamarás

—oh si, con la emoción que me dio verte se me olvidó decirte que mañana llega una aliada, pero ella no sabe nada de ti, también finge delante de ella, pero ayúdala en todo lo que puedas

—y cómo es—una zorra, una estúpida… mmm esa seria una buena descripción, claro que no se lo diría en voz alta, si no mi inocencia quedaría marchitada jajaja

—es una chica, sabes ella ama mucho a Edward, pero él siempre la ha echo menos, pobre me da tanta lastima, ahora quiere intentarlo tiene esa ilusión y yo pienso que si Edward estuviera con ella cambiaria, sabes a pesar del daño que me hicieron me encantaría que Edward se fijara en ella, no por él sino por ella

—haré todo lo que pueda

—gracias siempre puedo contar contigo

—me tengo que ir preciosa, llámame

Una vez le di instrucciones se marchó, y ahora a darle armas a la otra.

—¿alo?—ésta tonta siempre contesta igual me cansa

—ya estás cerca te has tardado mucho

—oh, lo siento tanto—la muy estúpida se atreve a ser sarcástica conmigo—si ya estoy cerca qué quieres

—nada solo avisarte, que te daré una ayudita más

—oh enserio, que feliz me hace—notó su sarcasmo la muy P.. Estoy apunto de eliminarla, pero no lo haré por el bien de mi plan, pero está en mi lista negra.

—la quieres o no

—está bien, hasta ahorita me has sido útil

—si, si como digas, solo te diré algo, hazte muy amiga de Rosalie

—¿Rosalie? Si claro me odia tanto como yo a ella

—lo sé, pero te conviene, y si no, solo échalo a perder como siempre, además sé que en este momento ella odia a alguien mucho más que a ti.

—qué, de qué se tra…—le cuelgo antes de escucharla hablar.

_________________________

_POV Bella_

—recuerdas lo que me propusiste antes de iniciar el viaje, y la promesa que te hice

—Siempre me acuerdo de la propuesta—Abran siempre ha sido especial conmigo creo que la decisión tomada es la correcta

___Flash Back_

_El viaje que me preparaba para iniciar, es con la finalidad de controlar mis poderes, así podría ser más útil a mi familia, pensaba ir sola, ya estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, pero mi nueva familia se empeño en acompañarme._

— _¿estás lista?_

—_no es necesario que vayan, perfectamente puedo ir sola_

—_nunca más estarás sola, Bella ahora estamos contigo, entendido_

—_ok gracias, en qué piensas—Abran rara vez se le ve preocupado ¿qué pensará?_

— _eh, oh… pienso en cómo proponerte algo_

—_¿qué es?_

—_¿eres feliz Bella? No lo digo por la familia lo digo conmigo ¿eres feliz conmigo?—eso le preocupa, claro que soy feliz él ha sido una gran ayuda, un gran apoyo, un gran todo. A pesar de no sentir el amor que siento por Edward, Abran se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mi._

—_Claro que lo soy_

—_entonces cásate conmigo_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

—y recuerdas lo qué prometí

—si Bel, también recuerdo eso

—Vaya, pero no te escuchas tan animado. Sabes ya tengo una respuesta

___**Flash Back**_

_Me quedé en shock, cómo me propone matrimonio, oh eso si que no me lo esperaba, no creo estar preparada para esto, pero al ver su mirada todo cambia._

—_no puedo aceptar_

—_no te preocupes Bel, sé que fue una tontería, pero lo tenia que intentar, no crees_

—_lo sé, muchas gracias por todo, no te doy un no, porque no me atrevo, pero si te prometo algo, en cuanto esté preparada te daré mi decisión final, solo espero no tardar tanto—él me mira con esos hermosos ojos me toma las manos y me deposita un beso en ellas_

—_siempre te esperaré, tardes lo que tardes_

—_cuando esté preparada lo sabrás_

—_ya sea una respuesta positiva o negativa ¿verdad Bella?_

—_sea cuál sea mi respuesta, lo sabrás es una promesa_

___**Fin de Flash Back**_

—Tierra llamando a Abran

—mmm oh lo siento Bel solo recordaba

—tengo mi respuesta

—oh

—como te dije no te emociones tanto—y es que no sé que pasa con él está como ido

—lo siento Bel, pero no sé si desee tanto saber tu decisión

—¿Por qué?

—por las circunstancias

—oh, pero te prometí que sea cual sea la decisión, te diría

—si tienes razón, lo siento Bel—dice mientras se acerca a mi y me abraza—¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—Acepto Abran

—Estás segura

—pensé que te daría más alegría, oh **es **que acaso la propuesta tenía fecha de expiración

—oh no, nada de eso, pero pensé que.. o Bel es que nunca pensé que aceptarías, no me mal entiendas me hace muy feliz, pero ¿estás segura? Recuerda ya no habrá marcha atrás, tal vez mejor quieras darle la oportunidad a… bueno tú sabes a quien me refiero

—nada él ya tuvo su oportunidad, y la desperdició, estoy completamente segura, no tienes nada ¿qué decir?—creo que al final él tampoco quiere nada conmigo

—Claro que si Bel, lo que tengo que decir es ¿Cuándo deseas que se realice?

—jajaja Creo que ya que terminamos con mi entrenamiento seria una buena fecha, además me encanta el lugar

—¿quieres que se realice aquí?

—si te parece mal será donde quieras tú

—oh nada de eso, aquí será, solo dime cuando

—En digamos 2 semanas—mientras más pronto mejor, tengo que escapar de todo lo que siento por Edward no voy a dar marcha atrás

—está bien Bella en dos semanas.

Y con esto último me abraza más, si es posible, y me besa estaba tan entretenida en sus labios, hasta que escuche a alguien gritar y estoy segura que es Alice.

_______________________

_POV Alice_

La platica con Bella me alegró tanto, estoy segura de todo lo que le dije, ahora empieza mi plan "recuperemos a Bella", y ahora todo marchaba mejor hasta Jasper se ve más tranquilo, estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de saltar, y ver los hermosos ojos de Mi Jazz.

—¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

—¿qué pasa Alice? ¿qué vez?

Oh no, no lo creo veo a Bella con un vestido blanco, va hacía el altar, pero él que la espera al final no es Edward, pero por qué, qué pasa.

—Alice

—oh Jasper, he visto algo horrible

—¿qué es?

—es….

Pero no puedo contestar, por otra visión, oh no ahora veo a Edward en brazos de, de no me lo creo mi mundo se acaba.

—Alice, Alice reacciona.

—Vi a Bella casándose con alguien que no es Edward, y a Edward besándose con alguien que no es Bella , o no Jazz no lo puedo permitir

—Tranquila Alice todo saldrá bien

—quisiera creerlo Jazz

___________

_POV _¿?

Al fin, al fin llegué

Dindon dindon

—¿Quién es?

—¿Hola mag?

—oh ya sabes, como me choca que me digas Mag ¿Tanya?

—la misma

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—me vas a dejar entrar, o ya se te olvidaron los modales

—claro, pasa

—Gracias

Ahora si mi amado Eddy, ya estoy aquí.

:::::::::::::::: **N/A** :::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola!

Bueno esta semana no hay retraso, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y les deseo suerte en toda esta semana, cuídense.

¿Quién se apunta para la boda?

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Gracias a todos los que se toman un ratito para leer lo que escribo a los que me han agregado a favoritos, alertas, y sobre todos a los que dejan RR.

**Respuesta a los reviews cap 16: **

Crystal Butterfly 92: Si a mi también me encanta el trío ahora veremos que ara Edward para evitar la boda.

**Fraaaaan Cullen: si te das cuenta que cuando no quieres que pase algo pasa, oh si pobre Edward espero que regrese a mis brazos jajaja.**

Cullen4 ever96: pues ya vimos quien esta de tras de Eddie, a mi me encanta lo dramática que puede ser Alice a veces.

**Aridenere: ya se decidió veremos como lo toma Edward.**

ZAVACULLEN: ya actualice espero no a verte confundido tato, para llegar a la verdadera felicidad se tiene que sufrir a veces.

**Karen Vane: jajaj omg resolviste todo el fic y aparte creaste a las parejas jajaj veremos mas adelante si le atinaste.**

Daia: suerte con el cole, te mande un email para informarte de la actualización espero no te la pierdas.

**Gracias por los RR y nos leemos en la próxima.**


	18. una boda, planes ¡no es cierto!

**N/A: !se borro¡ este capitulo se borro ya lo había subido con anterioridad y ahora checo que ya no esta ¿Qué paso? ¿alguien sabe si fanfiction puede borrar un capitulo? … actualizare hasta el martes por las fiestas patrias de mi país y de el de mi beta besos.**

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est, **no, no cambie de Beta ella cambio de Nick.

::::::::::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 18 … una boda, planes, ¡no es cierto!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_POV Edward_

_31 de Julio_

Estoy furioso conmigo es que no puedo creer que lo haya echado a perder todo, estaba planeando una estrategia para reconquista a mi ángel cuando de regreso a casa me topo con una escena desagradable, a mi Bella con ese, se estaban abrazando y besando, y sin pesarlo dos veces me abalancé contra él para alejarlo de mi ángel cosa que no fue tan fácil.

Al final de todo Mi Bella se enojó, y no solo eso, también le di oportunidad a ese tal…

"mira, mira soy Eddy, y escribiendo en mi librito como niña buena"

—EMMETT TE SUGIERO CORRER ANTES DE QUE TE DE CAZA

"claro Eddy siento molestarte cuando te conectas con tu niña interna jajaj"

Maldita sea Emmett me las pagará no entiende que escribir es la única manera de sacar mi frustración, en que iba…

A ese tal Uriel de entrar a la casa no le tengo nada de confianza algo me dice que no es de fiar, desde que llego apenas puedo percibir sus pensamientos y solo los que él quiere, me está bloqueando, lo sé, pero lo hace con una naturalidad es como si tuviera un don, como si tuviera el don de mi ángel, pero eso es imposible ¿oh no?

—¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Pero que pasa ahora, esa es Alice. Oh no, ese Uriel de seguro sacó las garras y la ataco, sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto dejando mi diario votado y voy a arrancarle a ese la cabeza y, no, no estoy paranoico.

Me dirijo rápidamente a donde se escuchó el grito y veo que es la habitación de Alice, claro Edward por que no pensaste que la que grito es Alice de seguro encontró una oferta, pero ya estoy aquí no me cuesta nada preguntar.

—¿Alice?

—eh — al entrar veo que Jasper mantiene abrazada a Alice y ella se ve ¿rara? De seguro tuvo una visión.

—Alice qué viste—me observa detenidamente y mientras tanto leo en su mente y solo encuentro que piensa en las diferentes ofertas que vio en el catalogo ese día, si fuera otra

persona me preocuparía, pero es Alice.

—eh nada Edward ¿Por qué?

—porque gritaste—Alice esta muy rara

—y cómo quieres que no grite si vi a esa humana con poco sentido de la moda vestir esas increíbles botas con esos espantosos jeans— y ahí tenemos el misterio Alice siempre será Alice.

—olvídalo Alice, por favor para la próxima que veas a "esa humana con poco sentido de la moda" o a cualquier otra humana no grites así ¿entendido?

—haré lo posible

No se porque me preocupo tanto si en el fondo sabía que Alice gritaba por alguna cosa así, creo que sufro de paranoia, necesito escribir esto.

_Nota mental: para la próxima que Alice grite no prestar atención._

Ahora en qué estaba, ¡Ah sí! Mi diario, ¿Dónde está? Estoy seguro que lo deje encima de la cama cuando salí corriendo, pero donde está, alguien lo tomó y ya se quien es, Emmet date por muerto, salgo a toda velocidad encontrar a ese vampiro de seguro está en la cocina.

—EDDY

—¿Tanya?—oh no mi pesadilla está aquí—Tanya qué haces a..

—Eddy te extrañe tanto—dijo mientras me abrazaba

—interrumpimos algo—oh no, díganme que mi ángel no está detrás de mi, volteo esperando que me haya confundido, pero no mi ángel esta detrás de mi tomada de la mano de ese ¬¬

—En realidad si interrumpen

—Tanya eso no es ver...

—Mira Eddy se que quieres ser cortés, pero a decir verdad si interrumpen, un recuentro de dos enamorados— ¿enamorados? Oh no Tanya no te lo voy a permitir

—Eso no es…

—Lo lamentamos, solo pasamos por aquí en dirección del cuarto de Alice la escuche gritar y quería ver si estaba bien—En los ojos de mi ángel pude ver dolor

—Bueno pues aquí no es el cuarto de Alice, porque no siguen y dejan que terminemos nuestro recuentro, oh mejor aun Eddy por qué no vamos a tu cuarto…—esperen un momento, qué pasa con Tanya ahora si enloqueció totalmente.

—Bella no es lo que parece, Tanya sol…

—No importa Edward me da gusto que intentes seguir adelante

—No Bel..

—No importa Edward—y así veo a mi ángel alejarse.

__________________

_POV Bella_

No sé por qué me enojé al ver a Edward en brazos de otra, si yo fui ela que le dijo que se alejara que intentara rehacer su vida como yo, oh no salí tan enojada que me olvide

—Abran lo siento tanto

—No te preocupes Bella, pero he tomado una decisión—oh no Abran no me abandones tu también

— ¿Y cuál es?—dije con temor no soportaría que por un estúpido arrebato dañar a Abran

—Bel dijiste que en 2 semanas nos casamos, no es así

—si

—Bueno tienes una de esas dos semanas para pensarlo bien Bella, piensa muy bien porque no te perdonaría que en el ultimo momento dijeras que no deseas seguir adelante

—Abran yo estoy decidida

—¿entonces por qué actuar así cuando viste a Edward abrazado de esa chica?

—Abran no se, pero estoy segura de lo nuestro.

—piénsalo Bel, por ti, por mi

—está bien, pero al termino de esa semana pensaré lo mismo—eso espero, no nada de eso "espero" seguiré en pie con mi decisión

_______________

_POV Alice_

Muy bien, Alice tranquila, inhala, exhala, inhala…exhala… tranquila Alice eres "súper

Ali" podrás con todo, repasemos:

_Uno, evitar ese matrimonio a toda costa;_

_Dos, hacer regresar a Bella donde siempre perteneció, con nosotros;_

_Tres, matar a Tanya;_

_Cuatro, hacer que Edward y Bella vuelvan a tener una relación;_

_Cinco, encontrar a esa humana y gritarle que esas súper botas no van con ese tipo de jeans;_

_Seis, organizar la Boda de Edward y Bella;_

_Siete, __buscarle pareja a Abran (ya que pienso arruinar la boda que planea con Bella, es lo menos que le debo)_

_Ocho, lista de invitados_;

_Nueve, recompensar a Jazz_

¡Oh dios! son tantas cosas por hacer y yo sola, necesito aliados.

—Oh Jazz

—Alice no necesitas usar tus encantos para convencerme que te ayude en tus planes, al final quiera o no siempre lo hago

—oh Jazz, por eso te adoro—dije mientras le lleno su hermosa carita con mis besos. Muy bien ahora falta un aliado más

—ahorita regreso Jazz

—Emmett ¿dónde estás?

¿Dónde estará? No lo encuentro, mmm estará en su cuarto.

Toc, toc

—Emmett

—Alice

—Rose no sabes ¿dónde está Emmett?

—No Alice, pero si lo buscas con la intrusa

—¿intrusa?

—oh nada, Alice de seguro está con Isabella—Rose otra vez celosa de Bella

_Diez, hacer que Rose y Bell se lleven bien_

—no Rose, no creo que esté con Bella

—entonces no se donde está, porque aquí no

—Rose creo que..

—Alice, si no se te ofrece nada más te puedes ir

—ok no te enojes

Rose está rara, creo que esta enojada conmigo, o con todos como siempre.

—Emmett ahí estás ¿de quién te escondes?—pregunte al verlo en la cima de un árbol

—De nada enana, solo que Eddie está algo sensible

—Emmett te sugiero que dejes de llamar a Edward, Eddie y a mi Enana

—ok enana jajajaj

—EMMETT

—qué pasa Eddie

—deja de llamarme así, y quiero mi diario de regreso—Edward todavía tiene el diario

—Eddie no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando yo no tengo tu librito

—entonces quie...

—EDDY ESPERA NO CORRAS NECESITAMOS HABLAR

—oh no —Tanya ya esta aquí tengo que darme prisa

—Emmett vamos

— ¿a Dónde?

—sígueme

_______________________

_POV Bella_

—por favor Bella, por favor, te lo suplico no lo hagas, si lo haces mi mundo acaba

—Alice ya hemos tenido ésta conversación varias veces, M-E- V-O-Y- A- C-A-S-A-R -T-E- G-U-S-T-E- O- N-O —tres días, tres largos días he tenido que soportar a Alice suplicando que no me case, pero no solamente a ella, sino también a Emmett, y hasta Jasper a su manera, pero también pide que no me case.

No he podido anunciar mi boda con Abran porque en cualquier oportunidad que tengo, Alice o alguien me interrumpe, cómo sé me olvido que Alice pudo ver cuando le dije Abran que aceptaba. Ahora no tengo ni un minuto en paz.

—Alice me quiere volver loca

—Bella

—Basta Alice, déjalo ya

_____________________

Pov Alice.

Después de hablar con Emmett, y crea**r** el plan EBRB "Evitemos una boda y recuperemos a Bella" no hemos permitido que Bella diga que se va a casar, creo que vamos por un muy buen camino, cuando no estoy yo cerca esta Emmett o Jazz

______________

_POV Rosalie_

Esto es el colmo, Emmet está con esa, y no es la primera vez que los veo juntos, oh no para nada ya van varias ocasiones, y cada vez que le pregunto a Emmett me lo oculta o me miente no lo puedo creer.

—Roosss

—Tanya—lo que me faltaba

—Ross me preguntaba, estás separándote de Emmett—me le quedo mirando mal a ver si así me deshago de ella—¿entonces?

—No se a qué te refieras Tanya

—Pues como veo a Emmett distante de ti, y muy junto a Isabella pues yo pensé qué

—¿piensas?

—oye yo solo pregunto no es para que insultes

—Emmett y yo no tenemos que estar como chicles cómo otras

—Pues si aprendieras tal vez no estarías a punto de un divorcio

—QUE NO ME VOY A DIVORCIAR

—tranquila querida, tal vez tú y yo podríamos hacer una tregua por el bien de cada una

—no me digas

—oh si te digo

—y a mi por qué me interesaría hacer una tregua contigo

—porque tenemos una enemiga en común

—oh de veras y se puede saber ¿Cuál?

—B-E-L-L-A—muy bien ahora si estoy interesada

—y qué haríamos si aceptara

—muy fácil, me enteré que alguien se quiere casar

—¿Quién?

—Isabella

—y por qué me tiene que interesar eso

—porque si Bella se casa, tú tendrías el camino libre para reconquistar a tu familia

—y tu para conquistar a Edward—muy interesante

—exacto entonces qué dices Rosalie

—quién te dijo lo del matrimonio

—oh querida, cómo sino supieras que en una casa llena de vampiros no se puede tener secretos

—está bien acepto, por dónde empezamos

—todo a su tiempo mi querida Rose, por el momento hay que ayudar en todo a nuestra querida Bella, tregua

—Tregua—si Isabella se casa yo tendré el camino libre me conviene, y mucho

____________________

_POV Bella_

Muy bien, me deshice de Alice, también de Jasper, y al fin de Emmett ahora a planear una boda.

—Abran vamos

—Siobhan nos permites hablar contigo

—claro chicos, vamos a mi despacho—el despacho de Siobhan era enorme, y elegante repleto de estantes con libros, algunos se ven antiguos y valiosos—y qué desean

—Siobhan Bella y yo nos vamos a casar y nos preguntábamos si nos permites hacerlo en el jardín de la mansión

—oh claro, me da tanta alegría, pero les ofrezco algo mejor

—algo mejor, pero si tu jardín es hermoso—y no miento el jardín de la mansión era hermoso rodeado de jardines al estilo barroco, italiano e ingles. — no creo que haya nada mejor

—te equivocas hay un kiosco detrás de la mansión, no muy lejos es parte de la propiedad, pero por su belleza permitimos que esté abierto al publico, está oscuro si quieres vamos a verlo

Fuimos detrás de ella y no mentía era realmente bello.

—éste se llama el kiosco Morisco, está abierto al publico, al estar retirado de la casa principal no corremos peligro, pero puedo pedir que se cierre y así hacer la ceremonia aquí, te sugiero que lo realices al crepúsculo es realmente hermoso a esa hora

—oh Siobhan es perfecto ¿Qué dices Abran?

—es perfecto gracias Siobhan.

—el sábado 15 de Agosto a la hora del crepúsculo como eso de las 6.30 pm—le digo, ya tenia planeada la fecha

—muy bien chicos consideren este lugar listo en esa fecha

Y así tenemos el lugar y la fecha, ahora a decirle a la familia.

_______________

_______________

_POV Edward_

Algo me oculta Alice, y todavía no se qué es, y ahora Siobhan pide que nos reunamos todos en la sala, aquí vamos. Entro a la sala, y noto que todos están ahí Alice se ve nerviosa, Rose distante de Emmett creo que es lo único indiferente.

—Siobhan para que nos mandaste a llamar—pregunta Carlisle al momento que ve llegar a Siobhan.

—en realidad la que tiene que decir algo es Bella—Mi ángel se levanta del sillón donde estaba sentada tomada de la mano de Abran.

—Bella no

—Alice—le dice mi ángel a modo de advertencia, seguramente lo que revelará mi ángel, no es algo que quiera Alice que nos enteremos

—Alice deja que Bella hable—Rosalie dijo eso, cuando lo dijo todos nos quedamos viéndola ella nunca saldría a defensa de Bella.

—Rose

—Basta Alice deja hablar a Isabella—ok aquí hay gato encerrado ahora es Tanya la que ayuda a Bella

—Gracias lo que queríamos decir es que…

—Bella detente no lo digas

—Emmett cállate

—pero osita

—BASTA DEJEN HABLAR A BELLA

—tu cállate mocoso

—mira tú…

—lo que Bella quiere decir es que el 15 de agosto nos casamos—

¡QUE! oh no, momento no escuché bien, que Bella y ese se ¿casan? Oh no, no lo pienso permitir

—Claro que no, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?

—Edward…

—Bella no puede ser cierto, no puedes hacer esto— y no lo puede hacer yo la amo—ESTO

ES UNA MENTIRA

—Edward tranquilízate

—TRANQUILIZARME CÓMO QUIERES QUÉ ME TRANQUILIZE CARLISLE

—Edward no es mentira, yo acepte esto, es por el bien de todos

—POR EL BIEN DE TODOS, CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, ACASO ÉL TE ESTÁ AMENAZANDO—no podía creer que Bella se fuera a casar con éste sin una amenaza de

por medio

—No Edward no hay amenaza

—CLARO QUE SI BELLA DILO, YO TE VOY A DEFENDER, TÚ Y YO SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO

—EDWARD DEJA DE SER TAN EGOISTA, por favor deja de hacer esto, deja de hacerte y hacerme daño, hazlo por mi, hazlo por el amor que dices tenerme, déjame ser feliz te lo suplico

No podía creer lo que escuchaba mi Ángel me rogaba que la dejara ser feliz con ése, no quería escuchar más, salí corriendo sin dirección alguna, escuchaba a mi familia llamarme, pero nada me importaba, sin Bella nada tiene sentido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¡Hola!

¿Como ven el rumbo que esta tomando la historia?

Tal vez los confundo y se enojen por el rumbo que esta tomando el fic muchos quieren que Bella y Edward terminen juntos y así será … ¬.¬ pero si Abran me convence de lo contrario no me culpen.

Bueno chicas tenemos varios planes ¿a cuál le van? Al plan:

uno_ plan de Victoria: Esta chica diabólica e inteligente tiene un plan.

dos_plan Rose/tany: estas 2 chicas tiene un plan con la finalidad de quitar a Bella del camino.

Tres_ plan de Bella:esta chica que comete los mismos errores que Edward "¬¬ por algo son pareja" a fuerzas quiere Boda

Cuatro_ Plan Alice: esta chica inperactiva tiene ¬¬ muchos planes.

Así que hagan sus apuestas cual plan será el vencedor.

Las imágenes o las encuentran en mi perfil o las pueden ver en el enlace.

La mansión donde todos están reunidos que se ubica en la parte de atrás donde esta el lago en esta imagen se aprecia el sendero que se dirige al bosque

http: // media-cdn. tripadvisor. com/ media/ photo-s /01/02/05/96/ linderhof-palace-in-june . jpg

Esto seria la parte de enfrente de la mansión está retirada de la mansión trasera.

http:// www. eturismoviajes. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2008 / 11 /2623203402_ 4dee5be5ae . jpg

Este es uno de los jardines a los que se refiere Bella.

http:// www. eturismoviajes. com / wp-content/ uploads/ 2008 /11/ 2622416669 _ a3b215f8b0 . jpg

y este es el lugar donde Bella eligió hacer la Boda.

http:// www. eturismoviajes. com/ wp-content/ uploads /2008/ 11/ 2623237578 _ ae0da7e8ac . jpg

Mas detallado el lugar esta en mi perfil, nos leemos en la siguiente espero sus comentarios, besos.

**Contestación de los RR capitulo 17**

Mechiikagome: pues si, si hay boda.

**Crystal Butterfly 92: pues hay varios planes a ver cual gana.**

ZAVACULLEN: siento confundiré a veces hasta yo me confundo jajaja.

**Alea Jacta Est: ¬¬ ¿que significa? No mi querida espera la boda eso si es de locos jaja**

ANNA VULTURIUS: no Bella se casara pero Edward quedara solterito para mi wajajaja.

**Fraaaaan Cullen: O.o de que lado estas de ¿Victoria? Jajaj o solo la apoyas para destruís a Tanya.**

Katittah: si varios tienen fe en Súper Alice, ¿podrá esta vez?

**Paky: ya regresaste ¿que me trajiste? Jajaja ¿otro vampiro? De tantos que son ya ni se cuando aparecen jajaja, besitos**

Hasta la proxima y gracias.


	19. Confusión, Yo también quiero ser feliz

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est**

::::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI :::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 19 …. Confusión, Yo también quiero ser feliz

:::::::::::::::

_POV Edward_

Correr es en lo único que pienso, necesito alejarme de todo esto, soy un egoísta amo a Bella, pero no tanto para dejarla ser feliz con alguien que no sea yo ¿Por qué? Por qué Bella no quiere luchar por este amor.

Mientras corro en mi mente solo tengo presente lo ultimo que dijo mi Ángel "hazlo por el amor que me dices tener" la amaré tanto para dejarla ir, para dejarla estar en brazos de otro.

___________________________

_POV Alice_

Oh no, no puede ser, trataba de evitar esto, pero no pude ¿habré fracasado? Yo creo que si porque cada vez que veo el futuro, se repite una y otra vez la misma imagen, a Edward con Tanya, y a Bella con Abran.

¿Qué haré? Creo que súper Alice ésta vez falló.

—Alice

—Vete Bella, no quiero hablar contigo—no me importa escucharla ella no quiere luchar por nosotros, nos quiere lejos por eso se casa.

—Alice no quiero que me hables, solo que me escuches

—Haz lo que quieras Bella

—Sé que estás enojada por la decisión que tomé y no te culpo, y a pesar que no te debo nada quiero explicarte, Alice cuando ustedes se fueron quedé destrozada, y no sólo yo sufrí también la gente que me rodeó.

—Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu estúpida decisión

—Todo Alice, yo también tengo derecho de ser feliz ¿no te parece?

—Claro que si Bella, pero con este matrimonio solo te harás infeliz a él y a ti, tú no lo amas Bella, tú amas a Edward

—Si, tienes razón no te lo niego, nunca amaré a nadie como lo amo a él —qué Bella me esta confirmando la verdad, pero por qué pensé que lo iba a negar todo, pero no, está aquí afirmando que ama a Edward, tal vez todavía se arregle todo.

—Vez aun lo amas Bella, tienes que cancelar la boda, tienes que decirle a Edward que lo amas, y volver hacer una familia

—Alice, Edward sabe que lo amo yo se lo dije, pero también le dije que no puedo regresar con él —qué, escuché bien.

—¿por que?

—por que una vez me defraudo me destrozo a pesar de amarme como ahora, yo con mucho trabajo logre pegar de nuevo mi corazón y seguir adelante, pero antes de esto sufrí mucho, no estoy dispuesta a que vuelva a pasar , no estoy dispuesta a vivir con la agonía de pensar a que hora se ira Edward por que piense que es lo mejor para los dos.

—pero las circunstancias cambiaron

—¿Qué cambio? ¿Que ahora soy vampiro?¿que ahora soy una de ustedes? Demasiado tarde Alice no pienso pasar por lo mismo aun que cosas cambiaron, me voy a casar

—El lo sabe, ¿sabe que te vas a casar con el por no volver a sufrir?

—Si Alice, a un que no lo creas Abran y yo tenemos mas en común de lo que tu crees, e tomado mi decisión y espero no que me apoyes pero si que me desees felicidad

—A un que cometas un error

—Aun que cometa un error, te are llegar la invitación espero asistas.

Cundo ella se fue de mi cuarto después de ala platica que tuvimos me di cuenta de que bella no cambiara de opinión, que hago que are me siento tan impotente.

—Tranquila Alice, todo saldrá bien—me dice Jazz mientras me abraza es tan lindo estar con la persona que realmente amas por eso no entiendo la decisión de Bella.

____________

Pov Bella

Se que nadie lo entiende, pero no importa se que es la decisión correcta, me duele la reacción de Edward me duele mas que no entienda que es lo mejor, lo mejor para ambos estar lejos el uno del otro.

—Creo que al final lo de la boda no fue tan buena idea

—Te estas arrepintiendo

—Nunca, pero se que el rechazo de los Cullen te duele

—Tal vez me duele, pero seguiré adelante—camino hacia el y tomo entre mis manos su bello rostro—Abran, quiero que sepas que no cambiare de opinión estoy segura de esto, así que arriba esos ánimos que tenemos poco tiempo y todavía mucho que planear.

_______________

_POV Rosalie_

Yo quiero a mi familia no importa que no lo demuestre, la quiero y me duele que sufran, cuando Tanya me dijo que Bella se iba a casar me alegré, al fin quitaría de en medio a Bella, pero no pensé que tuviera que pagar un costo tan alto, mi familia está triste por su decisión les duele y lo que les duela me duele, me siento tan mal, nunca debí de haber ayudado a que se diera el anuncio.

Solo lastime a mi familia, si hubiera pensado, y no dejarme llevar tal vez el plan de Alice hubiera resultado.

—Toma para ti—estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Alex se acercó, y ahora me ofrece una flor, puedo ver que fue recién cortada, pero por qué me la da.

¿para mi?

—si, para que ya no estés triste, ¿por qué estás triste?

—por nada—no se que más contestar su gesto me dejo en shock

—oh está bien, si no me lo quieres decir, juegas conmigo.

—cla.. claro—no se que me pasa, pero al estar cerca de Alex algo en mi se activa, me da tranquilidad.

—vamos

________________________

_POV Bella_

Se fueron los días volando, estamos a 13 de Agosto y todavía no sabemos nada de Edward solo confío que esté bien, y que no cometa una locura, según lo poco que me ha dicho Alice es que está bien, pero nada más, nuestra poca amistad se quebrantó totalmente, desde nuestra última platica dice que no me volverá a hablar hasta que deje de ser tan cabeza dura, no entiende solo Esme y Carlisle no parecen tan descontentos con mi boda.

—Tierra llamando a Bella

—eh qué pasa

—cómo qué, qué pasa te estoy comentando que ya todo quedo al final arreglado, ¿estás nerviosa Bella? Yo si fuera tú me moriría de los nervios

—Dayan no podemos morir tan fácil

—lo sé, pero si pudiera lo haría

—pobre del novio en vez de asistir a una boda, asistirá a un funeral

—Bella—oh no, ahí va otra vez Dayan con la pregunta de diario, cómo lo sé, fácil siempre se pone seria antes de preguntar —¿estás segura? Y no me mires así, sé que te lo he preguntado todo los días solo quiero confirmar estamos a nada de la boda

—Dayan estoy segura

___________________

_POV Dayan_

—Yan—oh por favor otra vez no

—Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no me digas Yan solo MIS amigos me dicen así, y tú no eres uno de ellos Grengas.

—Por qué tan enojada

—porque apareciste tú, se te hace poco.

—por eso me gustas

Eh tenido que aguantar a este tal Uriel, al principio me hacer qué a él porque me daba mala espina, pero pronto comprendí que fue mala idea, ahora no me puedo deshacer de él.

—Cómprate un mapa, ubícate un volcán y arrójate

—Dayan me traes loco no se qué me diste, pero es así—Se me acerca y trata de acorralarme, pero gracias, mi cerebro todavía funciona y me escapo, otra vez.

____________

_POV Uriel_

Maldita sea, lo primero que me dijo Vic que no me dejara envolver, y lo segundo que hago, el plan marchaba a la perfección la Boda se va a realizar, pero se tenía que entrometer en mi camino Dayan, al principio pensé en volverla parte del plan, pero después no se qué pasó termine atraído hacía ella, hacía el enemigo, no me la creo.

Tranquilo Uriel solo te sientes así porque Vic está lejos, pero cuando regrese esté estúpido enamoramiento pasará, recuerda la que realmente amas es Victoria, Victoria recuérdalo Dayan maldita sea otra vez metida en mi mente.

Qué es ese sonido, ¿Qué es? Suena como a un Celular pero ¿en medio del bosque? Uriel el amor te vuelve estúpido es TU celular.

Demonios

—Quién es

—Por qué tan enojado, Uri

—Qué deseas Victoria

—¿Victoria? ¿Qué pasa Uriel? Te siento cambiado, estoy muy preocupada por ti, amor desde hace una semana te siento distante, como si te molestara cada vez que te llamo. ¿El plan va bien?

Como si me molestara cada vez que me habla claro que me molesta si no se hubiera ido no tendría esta confusión, pero lo que más me molesta es que siempre pregunta por el maldito plan, cálmate Uriel Victoria no tiene la culpa de tus dudas, de que seas débil.

—Si Vic el plan va bien, ¿Cuándo regresas?

—oh Uri pronto, muy pronto

—tengo que regresar a casa nos veremos Vic.

—Claro Amor nos veremos en la boda

—Claro, chau.

En la boda, todo se tiene que solucionar ese día.

___________________

Pov Edward

Llevo días huyendo, huyendo de todos pero sobre todo de ella, he tomado una decisión, no es fácil, pero creo que será lo mejor, haré lo que mi ángel me pidió, si ella quiere luchar por ser feliz en los brazos de otro ¿Por qué yo no hago lo mismo? Tal vez estoy cegado por el dolor, pero no me importa, ya nada me importa.

—Eddie

—Tanya

—oh Eddie te extrañe tanto—me dice Tanya apenas entré a la casa

—¿y los demás?

—Bueno Alice se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Jazz en el bosque

—Rosalie adoptó al niñito junto con Emmet, y ahorita están haciendo la familia perfecta a fuera, y los demás organizando los últimos detalles para el evento del año, pero dejemos de hablar de ello, mejor ocupémonos en asuntos más importantes—diciendo esto ultimo me besa, beso que no pienso rechazar, yo también me merezco olvidar.

—Edward me alegra que estés bien—dice una voz que es inconfundible

—Que inoportuna no vez que Eddie y yo estábamos en algo importante, ¿Qué no se supone que estarías midiéndote el vestido?

—si, vengo de ahí

—Sabes Eddie, será lo mejor seguir en mi cuarto así nadie nos interrumpirá.—Tanya me dijo haciendo énfasis en nadie nos interrumpirá, solo veo a Bella que pasa su mirada de mi a Tanya sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo más a Tanya y le digo.

—Claro será mejor irnos a otra parte, me da gusto verte Bella—y sin más me retiro con Tanya **en **dirección de su cuarto, si**n** siquiera detenerme a ver la expresión de Bella, solo con un único pensamiento en mi cabeza.

"yo también quiero ser feliz"

::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola!

Antes que nada SORRY , siento mucho el retraso pero cuando pasa esto es por que se nos presentan inconvenientes en este caso, "Fiestas patrias " y también mi beta tubo los mismo se supone que tenia que actualizar el lunes pero mi Beta se lastimo la mano pero ya esta mejor y se aplico enviándome el capi.

Me muero mis días no me alcanzan quisiera ser vampiro ¬¬ o tener a Edward, que piensan del capi Edward quiere ser feliz ¬¬ lastima que no sea con migo, apuesto a que mas de una quiere descuartizar a Tanya, bueno ahí viene la boda omg que susedera, sin mas hasta la siguiente cuídense.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

A todos los que siguen aquí leyendo en cada actualización y a los que me han agregado a favoritos ya alertas y sobre todo a los que me dejan un RR "recuerden son gratis "

**Respuesta RR capitulo 18**

Paky: hola niña todos quieren que Alice gane pero ella ya no esta tan convencida espero cambie de opinión, vi que tienes un fic espero tener un chance para leerlo suerte.

**Katittah: jajaj creaste muchas parejas … ¬¬ y un funeral pobre Tanya todos quieren su cabeza y creo que con este capi mas, cuidate.**

Rose Dewitt Bukater: wao gracias por tus palabras me agrada que te agrade, cuidate.

**Cutedemon: .o.O ya me había olvidado del diario jaja pero alguien lo tiene lo malo que no creo que sea Bella, cuidate.**

Aridenere: gracias por leer, cuidate.

**Clau77: Tanya y Rose no son "Malas" mas bien caprichosas creo que cada una piensa que es lo mejor ya veremos que pasa, cuidate.**

Alea Jacta Est: Wao muy interesante me encanta el significado de tu Nick, espero te recuperes pronto, suerte.

**Fraaaaan Cullen: Si pobre Alice tiene cargando toda la responsabilidad, cuidate.**

Crystal Butterfly 92: ya tenemos conti, cuidate.

**Karenvane: jajaj me encanta eso de que "Tanya tu no tienes vida nena" tienes razón pero haber hasta cuando le cabe en la cabeza, cuidate.**

Sabri-c: bueno por lo menos no pides la cabeza de Tanya, cuidate.

**Feña Cullen: como vez lo que Edward piensa, lograra ser feliz ¿Qué piensas?, cuidate.**

Cullen4ever96: mi lado maligno y depresivo le encanta el plan de Victoria a un que mi lado tierno y nada vengativo le encanta el plan de Alice, cuidate.

**JUNE:yo tampoco puedo imaginarme un final así, ¬¬ a un que si yo fuera la tercera en disputa si podría jajaj, cuidate. **

Daia: me alegra que lo puedas leer a estado algo loco fanfiction, cuidate.

**Gloria-cullen-potter: wow jajaj Edward también quiere ser Feliz, cuidate.**

Wao Alice arraso en la votación, Gracias por los 16 RR en el capi anterior las quiero, si falta alguien avísenme luego se me va, besos y hasta pronto.


	20. No hay marcha atrás, se te olvidó

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est**,y quiero agradecer a **Juney **por sugerir la canción, GRACIAS ES PERFECTA.

SE TE OLVIDO … KALIMBA … http: // www . youtube. Com / watch?v=NIRTUlfar-I

::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 20

No hay marcha atrás, se te olvidó.

:::::::::::::::::

Que tonta, pero que tonta soy, cuando escuche que Edward regresaba a la casa dude, quise dejar la boda, quise solo abrazarlo creyendo que si le daba otra oportunidad él no me defraudaría otra vez, pero que tonta, en cuanto bajo lo encuentro con Tanya se besaban, y él no lo rechazaba, y yo creyendo en su amor.

Otra vez me defrauda, ni pensar que quería cancelar la boda, me alegro que no haya sido así, hoy confirmo que mi único camino para ser feliz es Abran, ahora no hay marcha atrás.

—todavía estás a tiempo Bel

—Abran te digo que no pienso cancelar nada

—te vi, vi tu reacción cuando lo encontraste besándose con Tanya, déjame hablar —me dice cuando estaba apunto de interrumpirle—escúchame bien Bel, yo te puedo perdonar que canceles la boda hoy que todavía es tiempo, pero no te podría perdonar que la canceles cuando sea el día, esa humillación no la soportaría, más cuando te doy la oportunidad de cancelar

—Abran basta, **a** diario me repites lo mismo ya estoy pensando que él que la quiere cancelar eres tú, hasta cuando dejarás tus inseguridades

—Yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero, pero tú no, te conozco tan bien que estoy casi seguro que hoy le ibas a dar otra oportunidad a Edward, sino lo hubieras encontrado con ella no tendríamos ésta conversación.

—Te equivocas

—Sé honesta, no lo aceptes ante mi, pero no te mientas, piénsalo Bel

"No te mientas" estúpida, me vuelvo a mentir hasta cuando te darás cuenta Bella que lo tuyo con Edward siempre a sido un error.

__________________

Pov Edward

Me costo mucho quitarme a Tanya de encima, pero el beso fue lo correcto le demostré a Bella que yo también lo voy a intentar, y que deseo su felicidad, me va a costar, pero lograré mantenerme firme y dejar que Bella sea feliz aunque yo no lo sea.

__________________

Pov Dayan

Estos días he estado muy deprimida, aunque no lo demuestro, Abran se casa y aunque sé que nunca tuve oportunidad dicen que la esperanza muere al ultimo, púes la mía ya murió han sido días angustiosos ver a Bel con todos los preparativos, en mi mente siempre esta "esa pude ser yo" soy egoísta **lo sé**, pero yo no interferiré con la boda **de **Bella y Abran, se merecen esto.

—Otra vez melancólica

Esa voz se me ha vuelto inconfundible estos días, ya que se ha vuelto mi apoyo no sé en que momento fue, pero él fue el único que ha estado, al único que le puedo contar mis pensamientos con toda libertad sin hacerles daños.

—no, ya estoy mejor, qué pasa Uriel te siento distante el día de hoy

—Temo por ti la boda ya está en puerta y temo que sufras—oh si ya recuerdo, siempre preocupado por mi ¿Por qué? Ni él, ni yo sabemos porque, pero aquí estamos con una amistad inusual.

—Gracias por todo, pero estoy bien ellos merecen ser Felices, sabes a mi también me gustaría ser feliz—sin pensar dos veces me acerco a él y lo beso, creo que fue un error ya que él a pesar de que al principio lo aceptó, se separa de mi y corre en dirección opuesta a mi, ¿Por qué? Muy bien hecho Dayan perdiste a un amigo.

_______________

Pov Uriel

Te dije aléjate de ella, es peligrosa, pero no todo lo contrario apenas la vez melancólica te acercas, grave error te besó y aunque no lo quieras admitir con esa acción logró más que con todo lo que te ha dado Vic, pero que tonterías pienso,**—**Vic es única. Entonces por qué dudo.

_____________

Pov Victoria

Estoy tan, pero tan feliz, qué vestido me pondré, pero qué confusión, cuál será el perfecto para la boda, al fin mis planes se realizarán, estaba preocupada porque el idiota de Uriel está cambiando de opinión, pero a estas alturas qué importa, todo está planeado ya no hay marcha atrás.

Mmm que color será, Azul, no Rojo mmm…Oh ya sé, perfecto negro con éste resaltaré ante todos, y sobre todo ante la novia

Ya he dicho lo feliz que estoy.

______________

Pov Abran.

Me estaré equivocando al seguir con esto.

—En qué piensas

—en nada todo está listo ya, Javier crees qué esto es lo correcto

—creo que lo que ustedes hagan está bien, nadie les podrá decir qué es lo correcto o no ¿te estás arrepintiendo?

—no, nunca

—entonces disfrútalo

—en dos días, en dos días Bella y yo estaremos casados

—Así es, Miriel está loca porque todo quede perfecto

—todo será perfecto, así tiene que ser

___________________

Pov Edward

Los días han pasado volando, ya es el día esperado, y día en el que renuncio a mi razón de vivir para siempre, las cosas en la casa están todas locas, la mayoría está haciendo todo lo posible para que la boda sea perfecta, otra razón para no hacer nada.

Alice estaba deprimida, pero también le está echando ganas, se ve más animada, aunque se rehusó a participar en los preparativos, Jasper se la pasa con ella, en éste momento es su principal apoyo.

Esme y Carlisle han ayudado en lo que se puede en la boda, sin interferir y no los culpo a pesar de todo ellos ven a Bella como una hija más.

Emmett y Rosalie han adoptado a Alex, aunque no lo crean parece**n** la perfecta familia, Rosalie habló con Mariel para disculparse por quitarle a Alex, pero ella dijo que Alex nunca la vio como mamá que se quieren mucho y le alegra que Alex tenga una familia.

Yo ayer anuncié mi noviazgo con Tanya, y a pesar de que está más insoportable que nunca no me arrepiento, así Bella se podrá casar sin preocupaciones.

_**Play-cancion: Se te olvido- cantante: Kalimba- pag:**_ _**http: // www . youtube .com/ watch?v=NIRTUlfar-I**_

Me encuentro en la entrada del quiosco donde se efectuara la boda. Veo a Abran al lado del altar hecho especialmente para ésta ocasión, y no puedo evitar pensar que ese seria yo.

_El tiempo nos desconoció,_

_nos apagó el corazón,_

_¿dónde escondió todo ese amor?,_

_no entiendo._

Y a lo lejos veo el carruaje donde Mi Ángel se encuentra, todos están a la expectativa a que baje y se encamine hacia el altar.

_Ensordeció mi respiración,_

_se me escapó dentro de tu voz,_

_ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo_.

No, creí estar preparado para verla bajar e ir hacía el altar donde la espera alguien que no soy yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error no, no estoy listo para esto.

_Después de todas las estrellas_

_con que te abrigué_

_esa noche blanca y serena_

_que se fue entre tu piel tal vez._

_¿A donde fue?_

Veo como se abre la puerta del carruaje que trae a Bella, en unos instantes la veré caminar hacía él, y no creo soportarlo.

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,_

_Se te olvidó que el cielo cae a chachos si no estás,_

_Se te olvidó qué siento en mi interior,_

_un eco que no puede hablar._

Y ahí está tan hermosa en ese vestido, blanco para un ángel, no más que eso, una diosa, pero esa diosa no es para mí.

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,_

_se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero mas,_

_se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,_

_mi vida se empezó apagar_.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, éste es un adiós definitivo, y sé que le duele porque a mi me duele igual, en estos momentos siempre me hago la misma pregunta

_Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar_.

¿Por qué Bella? ¿por qué no quisiste luchar? Por mí, por ti, por nosotros

_Aunque me trague el dolor,_

_y trate de esconder mi amor,_

_aunque me haga el fuerte hoy, te extraño_

Pasa al lado de mi y se dirige a él, "no hagas nada Edward" me repito en mi mente me trato de controlar para no correr, robármela y llevármela conmigo.

_Me quedo ciego se escapó el color,_

_ya no me toca ahora más el sol,_

_cada latido dice aun, te amo, te amo._

Pero no, esto es lo que ella quiere, no puedo romperla de nuevo, no me permito lastimarla otra vez, deseo que sea feliz en cima de mi propia felicidad.

_Después de todas las estrellas_

_con que te abrigué_

_esa noche blanca y serena_

_que se fue entre tu piel tal vez._

_¿A donde fue?_

Empieza la ceremonia y yo no puedo apartar los ojos de Ella, de mi Bella, de mi ángel.

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,_

_se te olvidó que el cielo cae a chachos si no estás,_

_se te olvidó qué siento en mi interior,_

_un eco que no puede hablar_

Todos mantienen silencio acaban de preguntar, si hay alguien que se **o**ponga a esta unión, y lucho con mi monstro egoísta que quiere levantarse y decir, si yo me opongo, pero no, no lo hago, solo pido porque alguien más, con más valor lo haga.

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,_

_se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero mas,_

_se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,_

_mi vida se empezó apagar._

Solo escucho sus votos, después escucho como cada uno dice ACEPTO. Y con éstos sé que mi vida se acabo, ya no hay más para mi.

_Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar._

**:::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::**

**¡**Hola!

OMG estoy depre y con este capi me deprimí mas como alguien puede hacer sufrir así a Edward, matemos a la escritora.

ALTO tranquilas ¬¬ mejor no me acabo de acordar que esa soy yo jajaja el vestido de Bella lo podrán ver en mi perfil (portafolio, como prefieran.), nos mudamos, así es ahora actualizare el Miércoles espero no se enojen.

Antes que nada estamos apunto de llegar al final, cuando escribí "sin ti" solo fue por un gusanito que me molestaba y quería sacar, cuando me pidieron seguir y escribí "la falta de ti" me sorprendí lo fácil que se me hizo escribir y mucha mas fue mi sorpresa ver que alguien me leyó y aparte se tomo la molestia de dejar un comentario por todo esto quiero agradecer y consultar algo con ustedes, que son mi motivación a escribir.

"La falta de ti" llega a su final en 2 o 3 capítulos, pero e leído que se preguntan ¿Qué paso con jacke? o ¿y los vulturi? Por eso traigo opciones.

**La primera, terminar como tenia pensado el fic en 3 capis.**

**La segunda opción, teminar en el siguiente capitulo "la falta de ti" y hacer una secuela.**

Bueno estas son las opciones, piensen lo que quieren y boten (no importa la opción que elijan, porfis boten) lo comente con mi Beta y llegamos a la conclusión de dejarlo a votación, así que díganme que desean que haga.

**Respuesta de los RR capitulo 19.**

Sabri-c: jaja pediste que rueden muchas cabezas, bueno algunas si rodaran, besitos.

**Paky: bueno Rosalie ya no se meterá, y respecto a Victoria ¬¬ ¿tendrá la maldición? Yo creo que si pero por su carácter, espero tu voto besos.**

Daia: si falta Jacob veremos que vota la mayoría, ¬¬ piénsalo bien no quieres la cabeza de Tanya?, besos.

**Katittah: no Rosalie esta ocupada viviendo su maternidad frustrada, si bella se caso, pobre Edward lo quiero consolar, besitos.**

Crystal butterfly 92: si pero ella se lo merece, pobre de el, pero el también se lo merece, pobre de ella, a un que ambos se lo merecen, oh pobre de mi, jajaja, cuidate besitos.

**¿?: mmm se te olvido el nombre omg ¬¬ por eso los signos de interogacion, espero saber quien eres y tener tu voto, besos.**

Clau77: espero que votes, omg si ya entramos a la recta final.

**Rose dewitt bukater (titanic): se puso celosa pero no sirvió de mucho recordemos que cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza es difícil sacárselo, besos.**

Feña cullen: yo también pienso igual Bella y Edward no pueden estar mas tiempo separados, pero, cada uno piensa que hace lo mejor para el otro, besos.

**Anna Cullen: oh me encanta que te guste, y pues hasta ahora Tanya ya tiene un gran cacho de terreno ganado, no entendí bien el correo, pero abajo pondré mi correo besos.**

Fraaaaan Cullen: eh ya se me cuantas "a" llevas, espero aclararas un poco las dudas, la boda fue del punto de vista de Edward en la siguiente será Bella y estará mas relatado besos.

**Gracias, y espero saber que opinan, como me han dejado correos que por falta de tiempo no puedo agregar le dejo el mio.**

**Loca_ **loca_ **pero_ **feliz (arroba) hotmail** . com**

**Sin espacios ¬¬ si lo se mi correo tan raro como yo jaja besos y hasta la siguiente.**


	21. a quien tú decidiste amar

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, el video recomendado no me pertenece.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Para este capi será la canción … a quien tú decidiste amar … de grupo Sandoval … http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= kX3AL7w61GE

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est **

::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 21

A quien tú decidiste amar

:::::::::::::::::

Este es el día más esperado para la mayoría de las mujeres el día donde su sueño se realiza, el día que te unes para siempre a ese ser especial.

Este es el día de mí boda, estoy en el cuarto que me fue dado en la mansión, para ser precisos frente al espejo.

Me veo; estoy vestida, peinada y maquillada para la ocasión, tengo un vestido blanco hermoso es el vestido que elegí para este día tan especial, no me caso con el amor de mi vida. No, eso no se podía, me caso con mi amigo, mi cómplice, mi apoyo.

Estoy feliz me hace ilusiones esta boda, pero también estoy triste ya que al momento en que pronuncie la palabra "ACEPTO" es porque todo terminó, terminaría con un amor enfermizo que a pesar de ser muy fuerte nos hace mucho daño, le diría adiós y solo vería por el bien de mi pareja.

—Bel es hora

—Miriel crees qué estoy haciendo bien

—No lo se Bel esa respuesta solo tú la tienes

Mi corazón me grita "no lo hagas, dale una oportunidad, no hagas sufrir a más gente", pero mi razón me dice "esto es lo mejor, ya no te puedes echar para atrás"

—¿Bel?

—Vamos Miriel no pueden empezar sin la novia

Y así salimos de la mansión afuera nos esperaba un carruaje el cual me llevaría hasta la entrada donde se realizará la boda, estoy nerviosa no por la boda como es de esperarse, estoy nerviosa porque veré por última vez a Edward.

Llego a la entrada del quiosco y ahí soy recibida por Javier que se ofreció a entregarme, no creo que haya nadie mejor para el trabajo. Lo primero que veo es a Edward, mis ojos se enfocan en sus ojos, él está sufriendo al igual que yo, sabemos que es lo definitivo paso junto a él y puedo apreciar los arreglos está arreglado de forma elegante, al final del pasillo veo a Abran parado enfrente del altar, llego hasta él soy entregada por Javier que me encarga a Abran.

Tomo el brazo de Abran y la ceremonia empieza.

Queridos hermanos:  
Estamos aquí junto al altar, para que Dios garantice con su gracia vuestra voluntad de contraer Matrimonio… No escucho lo demás estoy más atenta a la mirada que se enfoca penetrantemente en mi espalda.

— ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

A lo lejos escucho una pregunta y siento como Abran presiona mi mano lo volteo a ver para saber que pasa y me doy cuenta que responde.

—si, venimos libremente—y ahí capto que la pregunta era dirigida a mi, de ahí me obligo a enfocar

—Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer santo matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

Yo, Abran, te quiero a ti, Isabella, como esposa  
y me entrego a ti,  
y prometo serte fiel  
en la prosperidad y en la adversidad,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
y así amarte y respetarte  
todos los días de mi vida.

Y ahora es mi turno, suspiro aunque no sea necesario y digo:

Yo, Isabella, te quiero a ti, Abran, como esposo  
y me entrego a ti,  
y prometo serte fiel  
en la prosperidad y en la adversidad,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
y así amarte y respetarte  
todos los días de mi vida.

Después de los votos prosigue la ceremonia y el momento crucial llega

—Abran, ¿quieres recibir a Isabella, como esposa,  
y prometes serle fiel  
en la prosperidad y en la adversidad,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
y, así, amarla y respetarla  
todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, quiero—lo dice mirándome directamente a los ojos

—Isabella, ¿quieres recibir a Abran, como esposo,  
y prometes serle fiel  
en la prosperidad y en la adversidad,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
y, así, amarlo y respetarlo  
todos los días de tu vida?

Todo se queda en silencio esperando mi respuesta, miro discretamente a ver a Edward, mi última mirada antes de decir…

—Si, quiero

La boda sigue se hace la pregunta de regla "si hay alguien que se ponga a esta unión que Hable ahora o calle para siempre" pedí interiormente a gritos que Edward se parara y dijera yo me opongo, pero no, no pasó.

El sacerdote bendice los anillos y cada uno le entrega al otro con "los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia" Abran me toma de la cintura me acerca a él y me besa, el beso que sella nuestra unión y así la boda termina.

Caminamos por el pasillo para dirigirnos a la salida y me doy cuenta que Edward ya no está, nos dirigimos a unos de los jardines que esta protegidos por el bosque, ahí será la resección, esta todo adornada para la ocasión, hay mesas rodeando una pista de baile, en un costado hay un escenario donde tocara una banda.

La recepción empieza sin ningún problema, no he visto a Edward desde hace un rato, Bella sácate eso de la cabeza recuerda eres una mujer casada.

—¿todo bien Bella?

—Si

—te gusta cómo está todo

—Todo es perfecto Abran

—1,2,3 probando—esa es la banda que Dayan contrató—bueno antes que nada queremos felicitar a los novios y dedicarles esta canción para abrir el baile.

La banda empezó a tocar Air Supply Making love out of nothing at allabran me guió a la pista de baile y empezamos la danza, el tiempo transcurría y todo salía como yo quería

—Estás feliz

—Me encanta como quedo todo Abran

— ¿Dónde estará?

—¿Quién?

—Edward

—¿lo estás buscando?—preguntó pues me sorprende que Abran se diera cuenta de su ausencia

—no, pero tu si

—claro que no

—Tranquila Bel no es ningún reclamo—estaba apunto de contestarle cuando escuchamos

—bueno esto es raro, pero una petición no se le niega a nadie esta canción la dedica Edward Cullen es una canción de despedida ¿a quién? No lo dijo, solo dijo que ella lo entendería

Informo el vocalista y empezó a tocar y sabia que esa canción iba dedicada hacía mi, seria lo último que sabría de el.

—esto es "a quien tú decidiste amar"

Pov Edward

Tema: A quien tú decidiste amar**  
**Artista: Sandoval**  
**Álbum: Sandoval

Video: .com/watch?v=kX3AL7w61GE

**Play a la canción **

Cuando pedí que dedicaran la canción no dije a quien iba dedicada, sabía a la perfección que Bella entendería el mensaje, seria la última cosa que le dedicase.

_Ahora ya no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó  
Es difícil pero no imposible  
Asimilar que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir_

La observo está al lado de Abran desde que salió de la iglesia, veo que en cuanto escucha la canción susurra mi nombre, todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Me busca con la mirada, pero no me encontrará, esto es lo mejor me repito una y otra vez, que irónico, esta canción parece que la escribieron sabiendo los pensamientos que cruzan en este momento por mi cabeza.

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

—Edward iremos contigo—Alice es a la única que no puedo engañar

—No, Alice este viaje lo tengo que seguir yo solo

—¿cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?

—todo el que necesite

—Edward por favor—Abrazo a Alice, en mucho tiempo no la abrazaré

—Alice despídeme de todos

—¿te iras con Tanya?

—no, eso es lo ultimo que haría, entiende necesito un espacio

—está bien Edward, te esperamos, regresa

—Lo haré

_De corazón… ámense_

Pov Abran

—Edward—susurró su nombre al escuchar la letra de la canción

—Bel por qué no vas con él

—¿Qué? —no entendía a lo que se refería

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.  
La persona que tiene el  
Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,  
Pude haber sido yo_

—Bel esto desde el principio fue un error, un hermoso error, pero no deja de ser un Error

—Abran yo tomé mi decisión

—Tomaste la decisión con la cabeza Bel, antes que con el corazón

—no hagas esto Abran, te aseguro que aprenderé a vivir con mis decisiones sean correctas o no

—no Bel no lo digas como si fuera lo único que pudieras hacer, ¿sabes de lo qué me di cuenta?

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé_

—no, de qué

—que tu si tenías la oportunidad de volver amar

—tu también

—no Bel, Marina ya no está en este mundo pero Edward si, discúlpame por decirte tantas cosas que te confundieron hasta este punto

—Abran

—Búscalo Bel, sé feliz por ti y por mi

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

Pov Edward

—Alice—no tenia el valor de decírselo a Bella de Frente este seria el trabajo de Alice

—Si

—Dile a Bella que de corazón sea Feliz, que de todo corazón deseo que se amen

—Se lo diré Edward, no te desaparezcas tanto tiempo, no nos hagas sufrir otra vez

—Regresare Alice—le doy un Beso y parto sin ningún destino fijo, parto antes de que las ansias por abraza y besar a Bella me ganen

_Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Pov Abran

No podía mantener a Bella a mi lado, sabiendo que ama a alguien más, no podía ser tan egoísta, debí darme cuenta antes de llegar tan lejos.

—Búscalo, Bel búscalo

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé_

—Abran ya es demasiado tarde

—no Bel para nosotros no es demasiado tarde, tenemos toda la eternidad

—No puedo hacerte esto—Terca como siempre esta es mi Bel, pero la verdadera es Bella y le pertenece a Edward.

_A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

—Te equivocas si puedes, a mi no me harías nada, si decides estar con Edward todavía es tiempo, Bella ve a mi me haría feliz saber que tu eres Feliz.

—Gracias

—Gracias nada de eso, mejor corre a buscar a ese terco—y veo como Bella sale corriendo a buscarlo

—Tal para cual si hubieran aclarado todo y perdonado, todo seria distinto.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

Pov Bella

—¿Dónde está Edward?—pregunté a Alice que fue la única que encontré en mi camino para preguntarle

—Edward ya se fue Bella

—¿A dónde?

—no lo se

—Tienes que saberlo

—Solo dijo que te dijera que fueras feliz y de corazón que se amaran

_De corazón ámense_

—no, no me pudo dejar tengo que alcanzarlo

—Bella no podrás—me dijo pero no la escuche ya no escuchaba a nadie otra vez me dejó, es mi único pensamiento mientras observo las luces que empiezan a alumbrar el cielo oscuro.

Pov Uriel

Esas luces eran la señal, no, fui un cobarde debí haber hablado y decir los planes que tiene Victoria.

—Dayan tenemos que irnos

—¿qué? ¿Por qué?

—no preguntes vámonos

—Damas y caballeros presten atención esta es una función especial para los novios jajaja

Dijo una mujer que estaba con el micrófono en la mano traía un vestido rojo y reconocí enseguida a quien pertenecía esa voz, demasiado tarde, esto era el fin, pero no, no dejaría que lastimen a Dayan, lucharía si fuera necesario contra la misma Victoria.

::::::::::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::::::::::::

Hola

Siento el retraso pero mi beta apenas tuvo un chance para enviarme la corrección pero en cuanto me la llego actualice, ¿Qué piensan? Edward se volvió a ir y Victoria ya apareció.

Gracias por sus votos si abra Secuela, el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo ya esta escrito solo falta corregirlo y dejen les digo que sus instintos asesinos se despertaran, solo recuerden si matan a la escritora no hay secuela, besos.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

A todos lo que me agregan a favoritos y alertas, a los que siguen leyendo y dejan un RR y sobre todo a los que aguantan mis retrasos en las actualizaciones.

**RR capitulo 20**

Alea jacta est: niña necesitas vacaciones urgentes te han tenido muy ocupada pero no cuentes que yo te las de recuerda todavía queda una secuela, besos nos mantenemos en contacto.

**Sabri-c: solo falta el siguiente capi y terminamos con la falta de ti, esta capi también es triste, nos leemos en la siguiente, besos.**

Paky: si habrá secuela que piensas como quedo, espero ya estés recuperada, besos.

**Katittah: si se lo que se siente cuando tengo que ir a los cibers y te emocionas, lloras o estrangulas a la pantalla la gente te mira raro, besos.**

KarenVane: si tenia que casarlos es que Abran es muy convincente pero ya corrigió su error, besos.

**Angeles Vicangel: gracias si la secuela gano, beso.**

Lorraine Cullen Swan: omg si vic apareció y tiene un plan malo muy malo, no se con quien estoy mas enojada con ella o con migo por escribir asi el final ya lo veras en la siguiente actualización, besos.

**ANNNA VULTURIUS: Victoria es inteligente sabe que los poderes de ellos y sabe como esquivarlos, ya lo veras, besos.**

Vampire Cullen Alice: jajaj se que quieres cabezas rodando vers que en el siguiente capi también vas a querer mi cabeza, ya te agregué espero verte, besos.

**Feña Cullen: no es inconveniente hacer la secuela ya la tengo planeada no será tan larga pero aclare algunos puntos que faltan, besos.**

Daia: niña muy buenas ideas vere que pasa, besos.

**Juney: que bueno que sigas leyendo nos leemos en la próxima, besos.**

Fraaaaa Cullen: bella y Edward solo están pensando que hacen lo mejor para el otro ¬¬ ovio se equivocan pero aprenderán de la manera dura, besos.

**Nenaaa: el próximo será el ultimo capi y de ahí dara pie para la secuela, ya hasta tengo el titulo, besos .**

Rose dewitt bukater(titanic): si te imagianas a Edward robándose a Bella ¬¬ a un que seria complicado con tantos vampiros, a un que recoredemos que Edward es veloz pero no lo hizo que mal, besos y di hay una gran batalla en el siguiente capi.

**Cullen4ever96: no si me querías matar el anterior capi en el siguiente me queras matar revivir y volver a matarme como unas 100 veces jaja hasta la próxima besos.**

Cullencita: ya actualize sorry por la espera, gano la secuela sinto si te molesta pero espero tu opinión,besos.

**Si mas gracias por tantos RR y nos leeremos en la siguiente.**


	22. Corazones rotos, pérdidas, otra vez sola

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, el video recomendado no me pertenece.

Summary: Edward deja a Bella, aunque tres años después, por exigencia de Alice, los Cullen están de vuelta en Forks. Pero Edward sólo encuentra de Bella una carta dirigida a él, ¿Cuál fue el destino de Bella?

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est **

**ADVERTENCIA: Antes de empezar a leer quiero que tengan en mente durante toda la lectura algo: "si matan a la escritora no habrá secuela, y si no hay secuela no habrá final feliz" recuérdenlo muy bien.**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de "la falta de ti"**

::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 22

Corazones rotos, pérdidas, otra vez sola.

:::::::::::::::::

_Pov Alice_

Me da mucha tristeza de que todos se den cuenta de sus errores cuando ya es demasiado tarde, hoy le toco a Bella darse cuenta.

—Alice

—Jazz

—qué tienes

—Bella—fue lo único que pude decir

—¿Se dio cuenta?—confirmo con mi cabeza—esto es lo que querías no es así Alice

—Claro, lo malo es que Edward ya se fue

—a dónde

—no sé, todavía no puedo ver nada

—tranquila Alice en cuanto termine la fiesta hablaremos con Carlisle

—si, será lo mejor

—"_Damas y caballeros presten atención esta es una función especial para los novio_ "—dijo una voz riéndose

—y eso

—no sé, tú organizaste la boda Alice

—claro que lo hice, no porque no estuviera de acuerdo iba a permitir que fuera una boda fea

—te entiendo, sabes cuanto te amo

"_por favor al centro de la pista los novios"_

—qué te tramas Alice

—nada yo no organice nada de esto—se me hace raro—será mejor ver qué es esto, y juro matar al que se haya interpuesto en mi perfecta boda ¿vamos?

—claro

_Pov Jasper_

Me disponía a ir detrás de Alice, ella se enfada de que se metan en sus planes perfectos, tengo que estar a su lado cuando descubra quien organizo esto sin su autorización.

—¿vamos?

—claro, vamos— nos disponíamos ir hacia el jardín y detener los instintos asesinos de mi Alice, cuando noto algo raro, claro cómo no me di cuenta

—¿que pasa Jazz?—me pregunta mi pequeña Alice cuando se da cuenta que me detuve, no puedo arriesgarla

—Nada, no pasa nada Alice ¿Por qué no te adelantas?

—¿a dónde vas?

—no te preocupes, ve yo te alcanzaré cuanto solucione un pequeño problema—dije y enseguida le mande ondas tranquilizadoras, pero aun así la note indecisa—confía en mi Alice te alcanzaré pronto

—está bien no demores—me dice, me da un beso tierno, sin embargo yo profundizo el beso, si puede que sea este el último beso—te esperare Jazz, siempre—me dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—claro Alice, no hay nada que temer no demoro

Y realmente eso espero, pero si confirmo mis sospechas no será así.

____________________

_Pov Victoria_

Todo sale tal y como planeé, veo a estos estúpidos celebrando sin saber que esta será su última celebración, muy bien la hora llego, camino hacía el escenario y al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, jajaj idiotas, veo a Uriel con esa, claro si lo sabía todos los hombres son iguales, pero para lo que le va a durar el gusto.

— Damas y caballeros presten atención esta es una función especial para los novios jajaja —esto será tan sencillo— por favor al centro de la pista los novios —nadie me reconoce eso quiere decir que funciona a la perfección, ni pensar que dude por un segundo desu habilidad

Abran es el primero en acercarse, pero qué pasa, dónde está Bella, me asusto, no ella tiene que estar por aquí.

—¿Y la novia?—pregunto con algo de decepción

—eh bueno ella—lo que me faltaba que el idiota no supiera donde esta su esposa, por eso salen los cuernos

—¿Dónde esta?

—bueno es que ella eh —mmm esto me recuerda a novia fugitiva jajaj solo que esta si dijo "acepto" antes de uh ir tengo que presionarlo más, pero no es necesario aquí aparece la novia, pero con que fachas, oh se me ocurre decir "quiere llorar, quiere llorar" pero no mi plan es perfecto como esta.

Veo hacia una dirección distinta y todos están en posición, jajaja magnifico.

—quiero Felicitar y expresar unas palabras a los novios—y ahora llega la enana de los Cullen bueno creo que estamos completos—Yo llevo tiempo conociéndolos— y veo como ambos se miran y después me observan detenidamente, pero no me reconocerán—si mucho, mucho tiempo, saben yo fui intima amiga de la Ex de Abran, lo siento es de mal gusto haber dicho esto—oh no, si vieran sus caras, es lo mejor—si y hace unos años fui intima amiga de Bella la actual novia, oh Bella no sabes cuantos recuerdos vienen a la mente, como cuando tu Ex se deshizo del mío.

Creo que todos ya pasaron la confusión ahora si que están perdidos

—cuando jugábamos con los perros—mmm esa no fui yo, pero en fin es un recuerdo agradable de Laurent—cuando jugábamos en el bosque—oh si el bosque—oh mi preferido cuando jugábamos "cuánto resistirá la humana" —oh que mala creo que ya me cacharon

—Victoria—gritaron Bella y Abran al unísono

—ese es mi nombre, no lo gasten

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dice Abran y acto seguido se coloca delante de Bella, cómo si eso bastara para no hacerle daño

—ya vez aquí, expresando mi felicidad a su unión, ¿sabes? Me dolió que no me invitaran—les dije mientras ponía una mano en donde según tenía que estar mi corazón dramatizando el acto.

—déjate de tonterías—oh, pero que malos son, y yo con tantas ilusiones por esta unión

—Bueno estoy aquí para darles personalmente mi regalo

_____________

_Pov Bella_

No, no la reconocí, pero como su olor no es el mismo y aunque su apariencia sigue igual no la logre reconocer, solo caí en cuenta cuando dijo su juego preferido "cuánto resistirá la humana" todo cayo en su lugar como un perfecto rompecabezas.

—Miren en el cielo—Grito una voz que reconocí como la de Javier, volteo hacía arriba y veo en una parte del bosque que sale humo de color gris y un intenso olor a incienso se apodero del lugar como cuando terminan con un vampiro

—oh, pero que despierto me saliste Javi—dice victoria burlándose de él, no solo de él, sino de nosotros también, como puede pasar sin que nos demos cuenta. En eso veo como una sombra negra se acerca al sitio donde esta Victoria y le susurra, algo tan bajo que solo ella lo entiende.

—Victoria, qué te tramas—vuelve a gritar Abran

—Yo nada, espera—indica mientras se voltea de nuevo a la sombra, le indicaba algo y esta salía en dirección al bosque—Lamento decir esto—con esa sonrisa, no lo creo—pero hoy celebramos una boda y varios funerales, hoy quiero dar mi primer pésame—¿pésame? De qué se trata, oh no Edward—si, estás en lo correcto enana tu sicatrisiento, pasó a mejor vida, o se murió, se esfumó, se fue al otro lado… mmm como lo entiendas mejor jaajaja

—no, mientes—dice Alice con desesperación

—oh, no querida ese nos descubrió antes que yo diera la sorpresa y pues ni modo, se adelantó, ahora el acto final, ATAQUEN.

—ES UNA EMBOSCADA CUIDADO—grita Carlisle yo me acerco hacía Alice que solo está mirando la dirección al humo, no se mueve es una perfecta estatua.

—Alice, vamos

Mientras trato de sacar a Alice aparecen varios neófitos, corrección el lugar se llena de ellos y su líder es victoria, empiezan a atacar.

___________________

_Pov Emmett _

Rayos son demasiados, he terminado con 3 y aún así siguen saliendo, escucho gruñir a mi osita, me volteo y veo que ella y Alex tienen dificultades para librarse de ellos. Oh no, eso si que no nadie se mete con mi familia, me uno a ellos y peleo, pero no veo la oportunidad de ganar, volteo buscando a mi demás familia, y a lo lejos los veo**,** pero todos estamos en los mismos problemas.

—Rosalie vete—es lo único que puedo hacer, proteger a mi familia no importa el precio

—qué, no digas tonterías Emmett

—Vete ahora, toma a Alex y vete

—ah no, eso si que no yo también puedo pelear—no hay tiempo para discusiones, así que beso a Rosalie y la empujo dirección a Alex

—Vete escucha necesito que se vayan y ayudare a los demás a huir más adelante los alcanzaré

—oh no, Emmett eso si qu….—no continua por que escuchamos el chillido de Alex volteamos y lo vemos mal herido—Alex

—es nuestra única oportunidad vayan yo los alcanzaré

—¿lo prometes?

—si Osita lo prometo

Y después de muchos debates internos que tiene Rosalie, toma una decisión y es la mejor.

—te espero recuerda Emmett es una promesa— me dice mientras corre a dirección de Alex, es lo mejor podré pelear mejor sabiendo que mi familia está lejos, y a salvo

—oh no, eso si que no—digo mientras acabo con otro neófito que iba en dirección de Rose

__________________

Pov Uriel

—Tu lo sabias ¿verdad?

—Dayan no es momento para esto.

—Claro eres un traidor, no lo puedo creer nos traicionaste a todos

—tú no entiendes

—no entiendo, ni quiero entender

Me dice y ahora veo como corre en dirección a la pelea, pero yo estoy demasiado entretenido peleando para seguirla

_________________

Pov Bella

Todo es un caos, vi como lastimaron a Alex y veo como Rosalie se lo lleva, necesitamos huir

—Dayan

—Bel estoy ocupada ahorita no —dice mientras congela a otro y Miriel termina con él

—necesitamos salir—en eso escuchamos otro chillido y una fogata más esta vez es Magie no, no puede ser

No Siobhan no se ve contenta, al contrario expresa un gran dolor, y sin pensarlo dos veces ataca a diestra y siniestra, estamos muy al parejo no creo que haya ganadores es más, si seguimos así no creo que nadie sobreviva

—Dayan necesito que saquen a Alice de aquí

—no puedo Bella estoy ocupada

—yo me encargaré, tenemos que escapar no podemos seguir así

—está bien, pero solo la pondré a salvo y regreso, ok

—Miriel vete con ellas

—no, yo pelearé Javier

—Javier será mejor que tu también vayas, así podrás abrir camino por donde escapar y traten de llevarse a todo el que sea posible

—no me convences, pero tenemos que salir ya.

Y así veo como toman a Alice que esta perdida en su mundo.

—No tarden—claro que no

No veo a Emmett, ni a Carlisle, y Esme ella también estaba devastada con la noticia de Jasper, pero no puedo verlos espero que estén bien a la distancia veo a Abran combatir con Vitoria esa bruja está jugando sucio, tengo que ayudar a Abran.

Me acerco a ellos y cuando trato de ayudar alguien se interpone y me arroja es muy hábil, me trato de levantar, pero otra vez ese vampiro me ataca apenas puedo defenderme es hábil y fuerte, pero yo también, hago uso de mi poder y ambos estamos muy empatados con un movimiento tenas le consigo arrancar el brazo, y con eso me es más fácil destruir parte por parte estoy tan entretenida que no veo qué pasa, solo logro escuchar cuando Abran me grita.

—BEL TEN CUIDADO—demasiado tarde solo veo como victoria levanta su mano y me perfora el estomago, a mi pero no, no fue a mi a quien lastimo sino a Abran que se interpuso en el camino, oh no.

El con la poca fuerza que le queda me arroja a un lado, por el cual ruedo a pesar de mi fuerza vampírica, no reacciono todavía tengo en mi mente a Abran mal herido, cuando al final me logro detener de la caída tengo algo en la mente, ayudar a Abran, subo a toda velocidad que me es permitida y cuando llego encuentro a Victoria lastimada, pero no es en lo primero queme fijo sino en Abran esta echo pedazos a un lado de Victoria y esta le prende fuego.

—NOOOO—es lo único que sale de mi boca, Victoria al darse cuenta de mi voltea y me sonríe

—¿verdad que duele? Jajaja y eso que tú no sientes lo que yo sentí cuando James murió

No la escucho más, me abalanzo sobre ella solo pienso en destrozarla, y como ya estaba muy débil fuel fácil en cuanto termino con ella la arrojo a unas llamas distintas a las que está Abran, ella no merece morir donde Abran murió, no, no merece ese privilegio.

Contemplo el lugar donde me encuentro, y es donde seria mi recepción, está lleno de fogatas vacio, solo veo a Siohan y Liam parados al lado de una fogata, y me doy cuenta que es la fogata donde murió Maggie, pero de ahí no veo a nadie más.

OTRA VEZ SOLA

::::::::::::::::::: N/A :::::::::::::::

¡Hola!

Wao ¿Qué piensan? Yo tengo muchos sentimientos por un lado tristeza ya fue mi primer fic escrito y publicado y hoy termina, por otro lado sorpresa nunca cuando empecé imagine que tuviera la aceptación que tubo, y también enojo que escritora termina así ¬¬.

Creo que nadie se esperaba un final así, pero a pesar de todo me gusto como termina me da pie para hacer la secuela , quiero agradecer a todos los que me leyeron a un que solo fuera una vez, los que me agregaron a sus listas y me dejaron un rr gracias a ustedes pude terminar esto, y nos vemos en la secuela.

Cuando baje la secuela que espero sea en una semana publicare por ultima vez aquí para dar el aviso y contestar por ultima vez los rr de "la falta de ti" y les comunico que ya tengo el titulo de la secuela se llama "por volverte a ver"

**Respuesta RR capitulo 21.**

Cullen4ever96: si me querías matar por que hice sufrir a Edward y a Bella hora que desintegra a la familia no saldré viva verdad, solo recuerda lo que dije, besos.

**Rose66rosalie: pues no veo que sea muy largo pero te queda todavía la secuela, besos.**

Paky: pues mate a victoria como querías ¿eso me da un punto extra? Espero que si por que los necesito y espero ya estés recuperada al 100% besos.

**Crisabella-cullen: que te pareció este capi espero te guste.**

Katittah: mmm no se por que me están saliendo así, pero queda la secuela que espero sea mas alegre, besos.

**Phauliina Cullen: recuerda la esperanza muere al ultimo.**

XhannaXloveX:y todavía lloraras en este capi espero no odies a la escritora, besos.

**Kkikka Cullen: no te preocupes el sentimiento lo comparto hay veces que yo misma me quiero ahorcar, besos.**

Daia: tienes buena ideas vere como aplicarlas en la secuela, ahí si aparecerán los personajes faltantes, besos.

**Fraaaaaan-cullen: Edward tiene la tendencia de irse cuando mas lo necesitan ¬¬ tendré que hablar seriamente con el, besos.**

Ferna Cullen: oh thanks por avisar del cambio de nombre ¬¬ luego no se quien es quien, nos leemos en la siguiente.

**Bueno no me queda mas que decir gracias, espero sus opiniones, nos leemos en la secuela, y por favor NO ME MATEN.**

T.T

POSDATA: en mi profile abrí una encuesta para saber su opinión sobre el final, pasen a votar porfis.


	23. GRACIAS

::::::::::: LA FALTA DE TI ::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

AGRADECIMIENTOS

:::::::::::::::::

Hola

Gracias por leer y ya que hubo algunas amenazas de muerte, mi beta se preocupo y me mando enseguida el primer capi, así que cuando lean esto es por que ya estará la secuela bajada.

**Respuesta RR capitulo 22**

Crisabella-cullen: así tenia que terminar ya veras por que en la secuela besos y gracias por leer

**Rose66Rosalie: si tenia que morir, aquí es cuando te preguntas ¿Por qué los buenos mueren primero? Jaja besos espero verte en la secuela.**

Katittah: no sabemos donde esta Jasper lo sigo buscando en cuanto lo encuentre te aviso, besos.

**Fraaaaan-cullen: si , si habrá secuela espero verte por ahí, besos.**

Kkikkacullen: si soy mala no sabes lo mal que me la estoy pasando por Alice ¬¬ ella no se lo merece, por eso ahora estoy buscando a Jasper, besos.

**Daia: bueno Bella se quedo sola por que cuando la batalla estallo muchos se separaron, pero eso te lo explico con mas detalle en la secuel.**

Lorraine Cullen Swan: sorry por hacerte llorar, creo que todavía lloraras un poco mas, pero al final tendremos un final feliz, besos.

**Cullen4ever96: si mi querida amiga , si estoy loca ¬¬ a un que creo que eso ya lo aviamos aclarado recuerdas como es mi correo jajaja, hasta la secuela.**

Scarlett Rows: todavía no encuentro a Jasper, pero no creo ser tan cruel. ¿oh si?

**Vampire Rukia Cullen: no me mates, NOOOOOOOO , recuerda si me matas no hay Continuación, besos.**

Angie Cullen: si Jasper es lindo y será mucho mas lindo mas adelante, besos.

**Crystal Butterfly: nos leemos en la secuela, besos.**

**Gracias por sus RR a:**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattison …. Paky …. Cullen4ever96 …. Soffo98 …. Fer93vulturi …. Susanapo87 … clairwaldorfcullen …. Hadelqui …. Suiza Cullen swan …. … veronick … princess-vampire-dwyer …. Alea jacta est …. Sidneypatt …. Angeli014 …. Renesmecullen1918 .. . crisabella-cullen …. Crystal Butterfly 92 …. Miss Arkady …. Malicus Cullen …. Scarlett rows .. Aridenere …. Katittha … mechiikagome … yukino H asakura … karina Cullen Black … paloma Cullen black … lauritha … ****ZABACULLEN …. Tamynna …. Juney … Feña Cullen (ahora es ferna cullen)…. Angeles vicangel …. Clau77 ….ANNA VULTURIUS …. Abriluxca …. Adriana …. Moon07 … micka … yuki06 … eiv 000 …. Chica Cullen … daia_2992 …. KarenVane … michy …. Gloria-cullen-potter ….sabri-c …. Jigoku no kokoro …. Rose deWitt bukater …. Anna Cullen …. Cullencita …. Nenaaa …. Vampire Cullen alice …. Roxa cullien hale … XhannaXloveX … phauliina Cullen …rose66Rosalie ….. angie Cullen …. Vampire Rukia Cullen … **

**Gracias a ustedes por tomarse la un rato para leer y dejar un RR me siento muy feliz y espero leerlos en la secuela … también gracias a los lectores fantasmas que me siguieron a los que me agregaron a Favoritos , Alertas.**


End file.
